The Honourable House of Black
by faneycane
Summary: Books 4-5 of 'Harry Potter' in the POV of Rigel Black, Sirius Black's daughter: After graduating from Hogwarts, Rigel tries to make her way into the Wizarding World with as few problems as possible. But finding out that her father was innocent, was just the beginning of the secrets and mysteries before her. (This is a sequel but can be read alone.) Book 4 complete*
1. New Beginnings

"Come on you'll do fine," Maggie reassured me from her place on a bench.

"How am I supposed to do fine if I don't even know what I'm getting interviewed for!" I replied sharply.

"Well what did the lady say?" She asked calmly as she watched me pace.

We were currently in the waiting room outside an office in the Ministry of Magic waiting for my interview to be called.

"That there were several jobs available," I said running a hand through my dark hair, "And that she would decide which one would be most suitable for me."

"That is a bit weird…" She trailed off, "But you had brilliant grades back in Hogwarts I'm sure you'll get a good job."

"But what if I don't like the job?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"Then you'll stick to it for a while," She replied, "You said yourself that you didn't know what kind of career you wanted yet. Maybe a few different jobs will help you decide."

I turned to look at her.

"And since when were you the reasonable one?" I asked her.

"Since the first reasonable one started to lose her mind over a simple interview." She said pointedly as she grabbed a magazine off the table beside her.

I let out a soft groan but left her to her reading.

"Rigel Black," A stern looking lady finally asked coming out of the office.

I stood up quietly and walked over to her trying to look somewhat confident.

"Have a seat," She said motioning to the inside of the office.

I walked in and sat down in one of the chairs across from a desk and I heard the witch shut the door behind me.

"Fourth in your class for top grades and an active member on your quidditch team," She said walking over to her desk with my résumé, "Quite impressive I suppose, too bad it wasn't first in your class and captain of your quidditch team. Then you would have had a very important career available for you."

That was kind of rude, but I remained silent.

"Tell me Miss Black," She said, "Where would you like to see yourself in five years?"

"I'd like to have a stable job that I like, and be able to buy my own flat or house." I replied.

"I see," She said sitting down in her chair and tossing my résumé on her desk, "So where exactly are you living right now?"

"I'm staying at my guardian's place at the moment," I replied, "But I'm waiting for my offer on an apartment to be accepted."

"How far away is this apartment from the ministry?" She asked.

"Close enough to walk."

"Alright well," She said, "I've already gone through your résumé and contacted your references. So now that I've seen you I think I know exactly where to put you."

"That fast?" I asked disbelievingly.

"The Ministry has been busier than late with the Tri-Wizard Tournament coming up," She replied airily, "We don't have time to spend hours interviewing people like you."

"Tri-Wizard Tournament?" I asked ignoring the insult, "I thought the tournament was banned years ago."

"They're re-opening it now if you don't mind my two o'clock appointment will be here any minute." She said motion with her hand for me to leave.

"Wait, what about my job?" I asked her hurriedly as she was dismissing me.

"Your job?" She asked quizzically, "Oh yes, right, Rita Skeeter has wanted a new assistant to do her errands for her. Someone like you with nothing too special about themselves should be good for her."

"Rita Skeeter?" I asked my heart slightly falling, that woman is the biggest busybody in the whole Wizarding world.

She wouldn't be that bad though if she'd at least get her facts straight.

"Yes, now go on with you," She said and she tossed a paper on top of my résumé, "Take this down to the news floor and find Rita, she'll tell you all that your job entails."

"Um, thank-you," I replied, I think.

I took the paper and walked out of the office and back into the waiting room.

"So?" Maggie asked me.

"Well I got a job," I said.

"What kind of job?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Rita Skeeter's assistant." I replied looking at the paper I was supposed to take down.

Her eyebrows raised, "Well it sounds interesting."

"Mhmm," I mumbled before we both walked out of the waiting room, "Hey did you know about the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"The event that use to take place like a hundred years ago?" She replied, "It was in our history books in school."

"Yeah but apparently they're starting it up again this year." I told her as we walked down a busy hallway to the elevators.

"What? I thought it was banned."

"That's what the lady in there told me."

"But didn't people use to die in that thing?"

"That's why they banned it in the first place; I can't imagine why they'd start it up again."

"No kidding," Maggie replied and we headed into an elevator with four other people.

I nodded, "Yeah, so anyway I have to take this paper down to the news floor but why don't we meet up later?"

"Actually I have to see Paula at Witch Weekly about working under Simone Dame," She told me, "But maybe I'll come out to the World Quidditch Cup to see you and Oliver in a couple of days."

Maggie had just gotten signed on with Witch Weekly with the fashion section so she was waiting to see if she could work under this Dame woman.

"Okay well thanks for coming with me," I told her as the elevator stopped on the main floor.

"No problem," She said leaving the compartment, "And good luck with Skeeter!"

I gave her a smile before the elevator doors closed again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"Can you tell me where I can find Rita Skeeter?" I asked a witch on the news floor.

"Uh, just go down this hall," She said looking up from her typewriter, "And her name should be on one of the office doors."

"Reporters get offices?" I questioned.

"Only the ones who bring in the most subscriptions," She replied reaching for a pen to write something down.

"Okay, well thank-you." I said leaving her to her work.

"Uh huh," She murmured already lost in her work again.

I walked past the busy wizards and witches in the hallway and read the names on the office doors until I came to the Skeeter one. I knocked on the door and entered when she called me in. She was working at her desk with papers scattered about her. She looked up as I entered the room.

"My name is Rigel Black," I introduced myself, "The witch for work recruitment sent me down to you about the assistant position?"

"Oh yes," She said giving me a smile that seemed fake, "I've been asking for an assistant for months now but everyone is too busy with the Tournament to listen to my needs."

"I see," I said slowly, "Well she said to give you this."

I handed her the paper and she took it sharply from me.

"Hmmm," Was all she said as she read it, "Well, you're job entails doing anything I ask you to do. And I need you to start right now so I can go out and get some of the juicy stuff going on."

"Right now?" I squeaked.

"A reporter must always be prepared," She said airily grabbing a green handbag off her desk, "And you will get certain holidays off but you will be on call so to speak. If you want days off I will need it in advance and it's most likely that you won't get them off but ask anyway."

"Um okay?" I said slowly, "I was invited to the World Cup with some friends?"

"I suppose but no more days off for a month after that, I need you here. So there's an empty cubicle right outside my office. That'll be yours, you'll be like a…" She said looking for the word, "Secretary for me. All calls will go through you first and you will forward them on to me. You'll start at eight thirty every day and end at three thirty."

"Sounds good," I said forcing a fake smile of my own.

"Alright well go organize your desk and should anyone phone, get their name, job status, and whatever they're calling about. Okay? Thanks sweetie. Got to go!" She said and blew me a kiss before hurrying out of the office.

I let out a heavy sigh as the door shut behind her. Just stick to it Rigel, it can't be that bad. I walked out of her office and found the cubicle beside the office. There were two pens and some sticky notes as well as a rickety old typewriter, beside the phone. I sat down in the chair and looked around the space. What exactly am I supposed to organize? There was nothing there. So the rest of the day was spent answering phone calls and writing messages down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Oliver had already gotten word back from Puddlemere that he had been accepted on the reserve team so he was now living in a building with a bunch of other players. So after I finished at the news floor I headed towards his place. I hadn't seen it yet and he had wanted me to come over and check it out.

"Wood, it's me Rigel," I said into the speaker outside the building.

"Rigel?" Came his voice through the speaker, "Here I'll unlock the door, do you want me to come down?"

"No, it's ok," I replied, "Just remind me what number you are."

"30,"

"Okay."

A second later a buzzing sound was made to unlock the door and I pushed it open and walked into the building. The building was fairly nice; the colours were blue and gold of course for Puddlemere. I used the elevator to the third floor and walked down the hallway. Oliver was waiting outside the door for me and he grinned when he saw me.

"So what do you think?" He asked motioning around him.

"So far so good," I replied with a smile, "But I want to see inside your apartment before I give you my final answer."

"After you," He said and held his door open for me.

I walked in and I must say I was impressed, the living space was very open, and it had a small but usable kitchen to the side.

"You know I think it's better than the apartment I'm looking to rent," I told him.

"I thought you would like it," He said still grinning, "So where's Maggie?"

"She had to go to Witch Weekly about her internship." I replied sitting down on his couch.

He nodded and leaned against a wall across from me.

"And how did your interview go?"

"Well," I answered slowly, "I'm working as Rita Skeeter's new assistant."

He raised an eyebrow, "Sounds… interesting."

"She made me start work the moment I got there," I replied sitting back, "But she's letting me take the World Cup off."

He simply listened to me talk and went to his fridge to offer me a butterbeer.

"You have anything stronger?" I half joked.

"That bad?" He asked.

"Not really I suppose," I said as he took out two firewhiskeys, "It's just for the time that she was there her nonstop talking was giving me a headache."

"I see," He said sitting down beside me and handing me one of the bottles.

"Thanks," I said and opened it up.

"To new beginnings," I said raising my bottle up.

"Hear, hear."

**So the first chapter up! I'm so excited. :) That's the job I chose for her but don't worry she'll be at all the Tournament events. Leave a review if you don't mind :) **


	2. The World Cup

"Maggie!" I said excitedly when she walked into the Wood's tent, "I can't believe you came!"

"Well I figured I might as well." She said giving me a hug.

"Ok well my sleeping bag is over there," I said pointing to the right, "So you can put your stuff with mine."

"Sounds good," She and carried her bag over, "Where is Oliver and his parents?"

"Oh he's introducing them to Harry," I replied fixing my hair into a ponytail.

"Harry's here?" She asked, "I thought his aunt and uncle were muggles?"

"He came with the Weasleys." I informed her.

"I see," She said coming back into the main tent area, "I actually just saw Fred and George a few minutes ago, wanted me to invest in their new business."

I laughed, "And did you?"

"I said once I got all my stuff to the tent I'd find them again and give them some galleons," She said grinning, "They have some bloody brilliant stuff."

"They do," I said ruefully, "So do you want to go and look around? The game is still four hours away."

"Sure, let me grab my money in case we meet up with the twins." She said digging through a rather large bag.

"Blimey Maggie," I said finally noticing that she had brought two huge bags, "How many clothes do you need?"

"An outfit for every occasion," She said pulling out her wallet, "Alright let's go."

I rolled my eyes and we exited out of the tent. We wandered through hundreds of people walking around the grounds and stopped at a few stalls selling souvenirs.

"So are you going to be working under that Dame person?" I asked her as we looked through a bunch of green necklaces that supported Ireland.

"I haven't heard back from her but Paula says I have a really good chance." Maggie answered before turning to the man selling the jewellery, "How much does this cost?"

"Five galleons," He answered gruffly.

Maggie put it back down.

"It's not worth that much," She whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"Maggie," Two voices called out from behind us and we turned around to see the twins.

"Alright, alright," She said reaching for her money.

"Don't spend it all in one place," I said dryly as they eagerly accepted it.

"That's what I told them," A familiar voice replied.

"Charlie?" I asked surprise as I saw the red head standing a few feet back.

"Rigel," He greeted coming closer, "You've certainly grown up."

"Uh yeah, time does do that," I said awkwardly, cursing myself for saying something so stupid.

He just laughed.

"So what are you doing back from Romania?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

This was my first crush, give me a break.

"Uh well," He said putting his hands into his pockets, "Can't really say anything yet, I'm sort of sworn to secrecy."

I raised an eyebrow, "Sounds important."

"I like to think so," He said faking an air, "But anyway I should be around for a while."

"You're mum must be ecstatic about that," I said smiling at the thought of Molly.

"She is,"

An awkward silence passed by at least it seemed awkward to me.

"So are you still friends with Wood?" He asked finally, "I remember you two use to be inseparable."

"Yeah, he actually invited me to stay with him and his family for the weekend here." I replied,

"Oh you're together now?" He asked, "I suppose it'd be hard not to see that coming."

"Oliver and Rigel?" Maggie asked coming into the conversation while I was tongue tied at the thought, "Yeah I've learned not to assume that."

"Yeah no," I said quickly at Charlie's confused face, "We're just really good friends."

"Good to hear," He said winking at me, "Well I hope to see you two later, have fun at the game."

And he walked back into the crowd while I was left standing there like a moron. Did Charlie Weasley just flirt with me? Maggie whistled beside me.

"I am so envious of you right now." She said crossing her arms over chest, "Now I definitely understand why you liked him. Oh for goodness sake Rigel it's just a man, well a really good looking man."

I shook my head and tried to stop looking so stupid.

"We should get back to the tent to get ready." I said dazedly and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the Wood's tent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

I laughed as I watched Maggie throw an Every Flavour bean at Oliver.

"I'd like to see you try working in fashion," She retorted to something Wood had said.

"And why the bloody hell would I want to?" He asked grinning.

"You git," She replied pretending to look crossed.

"Aw Maggie, don't worry Oliver's just jealous because he doesn't get fifteen percent off Witches' Wear products." I replied and squealed as Wood through a pillow at me.

We had just gotten back from the game, Ireland won, and so now we were eating junk food in our pajamas before heading to bed. Soon our conversation was dying down though so Oliver headed back to his sleeping bag but then the sound of fireworks started to go off.

"You'd think the Irish would start to settle down by now," I murmured.

"Come on Rigel," Maggie said grabbing a jumper, "Let's go see them."

"Maggie I'm tired," I said yawning to prove my point.

"Just for a minute," She pleaded giving me the puppy eyes.

"Fine," I grumbled, grabbing a jumper to put on over my tank top.

Maggie squealed in delight and then ran over to where Oliver had gone, "Come on Wood we're going to see the fireworks."

"Right now?" I heard him ask.

We grabbed our wands to use for light and exited out of the tent. I went out first only to be pushed back in by some witch screaming.

"What the bloody-" I muttered as Oliver caught me before I fell flat on my arse.

But before anyone could say anything else more screams were heard and the sky lit up with a bright green light.

"What's going on?" Mr. Wood asked frantically coming up behind us.

"Look," Maggie whispered pointing up to the sky.

The bright green light had just formed into the symbol of a snake: the dark mark.

"That's not possible," Mr. Wood whispered.

A high pitched scream filled the air and that was enough for me as I started to run out towards where the screams were coming from.

"Rigel!" Maggie shrieked behind me.

"We need to help!" I yelled and continued to run.

I only ran past a few tents before I came to wide open area where wizards and witches were duelling everywhere. Tents where set on fire and screams were still sounding. I was so in shock of what I was seeing I barely dodged a curse thrown my way.

"Stupefy!" I shouted back to the death eater and I watched him soar backwards through the air.

I've never used that spell on anyone before, in class we'd only practise on objects. I didn't have time to ponder it though as more curses were thrown at me and I had to deflect them. I think I could see Oliver and Maggie also fighting off to my right but I couldn't be sure. Everything was just sort of a blur around me and I only acted according to instinct. But the death eaters started to become fewer. And just when I thought the battle was done, a green light shot my way and hit a man beside me. Another witch had taken out the death eater who had thrown it but my eyes stayed glued to the man who had fallen to the ground. It was the same curse that killed my mum. The air constricted in my chest and I stood frozen.

"Rigel?"

A hand was placed on my arm and I wasn't expecting it. I swung my arm out defensively and hit someone across the head. The swing caused me to trip over my own feet and I landed on the ground next to the man I had been staring at, his unmoving eyes were looking at me. I screamed and covered my face with my arms while continuing to shriek.

"Rigel!" the same voice was yelling and I felt hands pull my arms away from my head, "Rigel! Calm down! Are you hurt!"

I stopped screaming and looked into the eyes of Charlie Weasley while my heart pounded. His hands cupped the sides of my face and he searched me for any wounds.

"Rigel, are you hurt?" He asked again.

I shook my head vigorously not able to find my voice.

"Rigel," My eyes looked up at the sound of Oliver's voice and I saw him running towards me and Charlie.

"Is she hurt?" He questioned Charlie, kneeling down beside us.

The death eaters were all gone now.

On the brink of hysteria I launched myself into Wood's surprised arms without thinking. My fist clenched the back of his shirt and I tried to calm myself down. His arms slowly engulfed me after getting over his shock.

"The same curse," I cried into his shoulder, "The same curse as my mum's."

"Rigel," He said and his voice helped calm me, "You're safe, we're all safe."

I nodded and clung to him as I could distantly hear Maggie's concerned voice.

"What happened?"

"She just got spooked," Charlie's voice replied.

"Okay well we need to get out of here," Maggie said and my heart rate was slowly going down, "Oliver I just saw your parents, I told them we were all okay but they're frantic, they said to apparate back to the house."

I felt Oliver nod and reply, "We should go then. Rigel are you okay?"

I nodded slowly and let my arms slide away from his neck but still kept a firm grip on his arm. Maggie gripped onto Oliver's other arm and a moment later Wood apparated. We landed outside of Oliver's old house. We all quickly went inside and Mr. and Mrs. Wood all ran towards us to see if we were alright.

"What happened out there?" Maggie was asking but I didn't listen for the answer as I felt Mrs. Wood lead me into the living room.

"Lay down," She commanded softly as I sat down on the couch before turning towards her son, "What happened Oliver?"

"I'll tell you later," He answered looking at me worriedly, "She's not hurt, just in shock."

She nodded and looked back at me, "You just get some rest dear,"

I **know it's not exactly how everything happened, but it's fanfiction. Thank-you for reviews, fav, and follows. :)**


	3. The Start of Something

"So nobody knows what happened?" I asked.

"That's what my dad says," Wood answered sitting down beside me on the couch, "But it definitely had the Ministry worried."

"How did you find this all out?" I asked pulling on my shoes.

"Dad made a phone call last night to find out what was going on." Oliver replied and he watched me get up from the couch, "Are you sure you're alright to go to work?"

"Oliver, I'm fine," I replied putting my hair up into a messy bun.

"You were far from fine yesterday," He said grimly and he watched me shrug into my coat.

"Wood, I promise you," I said again trying to block the memory, "I'm perfectly fine to go to work. I need this job."

He didn't look convinced. I had stayed over at the Wood's last night while Maggie had gone home. So now I was leaving to go home to change before heading to the news floor.

"I'll talk to you later," I told him and without waiting for his reply, exited out of the front door.

After apparating back to the Tonks' to get changed I rushed into the news floor at the Ministry to see witches and wizards running around and the sound of typewriters were heard everywhere you went. I pushed past the mob of people towards my small cubicle but before I could sit down my name shrilly called.

"Rigel!" Rita came bustling up to me with several different papers, "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you, everyone is going crazy with what happened at the Cup! Never mind the excuses, I need you to take this to the editor and see about it being published as soon as possible."

She handed me what looked like a draft of a news story and then she continued on talking.

"After that I need you to go see Barty Crouch's assistant on getting allowance to go to Hogwarts on the seventh." She said giving me a small note, "Give him this to know I sent you and then get back to me ASAP.

"The seventh of September?" I asked taking the note.

"Yes the seventh, now get going," She said impatiently before turning on her heel and walking into her office.

"Wait," I called after her hopelessly but the blinds on her office windows fell down ending any sort of conversation we had had.

"Where the heck to I find all these people?" I muttered before turning around to go find someone who could help me.

I found out from one reporter that the editor was on the other side of the news floor so I delivered the draft there before heading to the elevators to find Barty Crouch's assistant. I went to the main floor of the Ministry and was going to go to the head desk to get direction when I bumped into Arthur Weasley.

"Hello Rigel," He greeted me; since the Weasleys and Andromeda were good friends I had already met him on several occasions, "You alright? Charlie said you weren't quite yourself yesterday with all that happened."

"I'm fine," I reassured him, "But maybe you could help me with something?"

"I can try," He replied.

"I'm looking for Barty Crouch's assistant," I explained.

"Oh Percy's up on the fifth floor," He replied pointing up.

"Percy?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Percy got himself a job working for Barty," Arthur explained to me, "He's his new assistant."

I looked at him shocked, "Oh okay, thanks I'll go see him then."

Arthur nodded to me, "No problem, I'm always glad to help. By the way, you should come over for supper sometime; we haven't seen you in a while."

I smiled, "I'll see what I can do, but Rita has me on a pretty tight schedule."

"Rita?" It was his turn to be confused.

"Yeah, I got a job working for Rita Skeeter." I replied, "She's the one who wants me to see Percy."

He made a face that looked like a cross between a grimace and a smile.

"Good luck with that," He said before checking his watch, "Well I have lots to do with what happened at the Cup so I'll let you go."

"Alright, thanks for the help again," I said and watched as he nodded and walked away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"Percy," I said spotting him at a desk.

"Black?" He asked giving me his superior look.

"Look Weasley," I said handing him the note Rita had given me, "Skeeter said to give this to you, she needs to know if she can be at Hogwarts on the seventh."

"You're working for Rita now?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I replied, "Now about Hogwarts?"

"Rigel Black working for Rita Skeeter," He said wistfully, "Never thought that could happen."

"Percy," I groaned, "Shut up for one second and listen to me."

He glared at me and crossed his arms but remained silent.

"Rita wants to go to Hogwarts September seventh," I repeated, "She wants to know if bringing the press in is allowed. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I understand what you're saying, I'm not stupid." He replied tartly.

"That could be argued," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that," He snapped.

"Percy we're both adults now," I interrupted heatedly, "Now will you please give me an answer?"

He glared at me again before rummaging through some papers at his desk. He took one out and scanned over it before handing it to me begrudgingly.

"Give this to Skeeter," He said, "She has to fill it out and send it to Dumbledore so he knows to expect you."

"And what exactly is happening on the seventh?" I asked taking the paper.

"Honestly Black," He said giving me an exasperated look, "You work for Skeeter and don't know what is happening in eight days?"

"Something to do with the tournament?" I guessed leaning against his desk.

"It's when they start drawing the champion names," He answered before adding, "And get off my desk."

I stepped away from him, "Do you know why they're starting the tournament up again?"

"They have new rules to make it safer," He replied barely looking at me.

"Weatherby!"

We both looked to the right to see Crouch coming towards us.

"Yes Sir?" Percy answered standing up and rushing to the man's side.

"We leave in two hours so get my items ready," Crouch commanded barely looking at Weasley or should I say 'Weatherby'?

"Yes, Sir, right away sir," Percy said hurriedly.

I watched in amusement as Crouch walked away and into his office while Percy scrambled to clear off his desk.

"Suck-up much?" I asked leaning against his desk again.

"Shut it Black," He responded, "Don't you have other places to be? And get off my desk!"

"Fine," I said and got up to leave, "See you later _Weatherby_."

I left without another word and went back down to the news floor where things seemed to be calming down.

"He said to fill this out and send it to Dumbledore," I told Rita as I entered her office.

She looked up from her typewriter and took the offered paper.

"Lovely," She said with her fake smile, "Now I'm leaving the office for a while so you'll continue to answer phone calls."

"Alright," I replied and turned to leave.

"And Rigel darling?" She called and I turned back around to face her, "Be prepared to work late on the seventh, you're joining me at Hogwarts."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

At three thirty Rita still hadn't come back so I grabbed my bag and left the news floor for the day. You couldn't apparate inside the Ministry so I headed toward the main exits but stopped when I saw Charlie Weasley walking in front of me.

"Hey Charlie," I called out.

He turned around at the sound of his name.

"Rigel," He said spotting me.

"Hi Charlie," I said readjusting my bag strap on my shoulder, "I just wanted to apologize to you about yesterday, I think I might have hit you across the head, I don't know what came over me."

"Yeah you did," He answered rubbing the back of his neck, "But don't worry about it, I've had much worse from dragons."

I nodded silently not knowing what else to say, "Well I'll see you around Charlie."

"Hey wait Rigel," He said stopping me, "I'm home from Romania for a while, so if you ever wanted to get maybe get something to eat…"

Oh crap, Charlie Weasley was asking me out. Say something, anything.

"Um yeah sure," I stuttered trying to stop the blush appearing on my face.

I felt like a stupid school girl giggling over her first crush. Well technically he was my first crush.

"Great," He said grinning, "I'll send you an owl sometime."

I nodded feeling a bit tongue tied.

"See you later Rigel," He said still smiling and he walked out of the Ministry.

I just sort of stood there for a moment before shaking myself out of my daze and also leaving the building. I silently cursed myself for being so idiotic and apparated home. Something in the back of my mind kept telling me it couldn't work with Charlie having to go back to Romania, but I ignored it.

**Bit shorter this time. Thank you so much for the reviews! They really make me happy. Let me know of the whole idea of Charlie/Rigel. I think a lot of you were hoping for Oliver/Rigel but I'm working the plot. I told you I would zig when you think I should zag. Trust me ;) Please leave a review, they really encourage me to write and make me smile of course :)**


	4. Champion Selection

**Sorry for the long wait but my updates might be coming only weekly now… Thanks for the amazing reviews though, you guys are awesome. :)**

"Well? What do you think?" I asked my friends as I showed them into my new apartment of four days.

"Messy," Wood commented looking at the unpacked boxes piled up on the floor and the newspaper wrappings littered everywhere.

"Oliver," Maggie scolded although I could tell she was thinking along the same lines.

"Well I only have the bedroom and kitchen unpacked so far," I replied, "But I mean do you see that window?"

I pointed eagerly towards the bay window on the right, in was the best feature of the place in my opinion.

"It is lovely," Maggie agreed wistfully.

Wood didn't look too fazed by it but I smiled at Maggie.

"It'll be great here," I said looking around, "It's small but I don't need much room anyway."

"Whatever suites you," Maggie responded and sat down on the small, cheap sofa I had found in the Tonks' garage.

The couch looked quite battered but from the dozen cleaning spells I had put on it, it was at least clean. I nodded and sat down beside her, looking around the tiny living room. My eyes stopped on the coffee table where a letter laid, a letter I had just received from my father. I snatched it up when Maggie started talking to Wood and shoved it in my back pocket. This summer I had just found out that my father Sirius Black was innocent, and Oliver had found out the truth as well but I had never figured out a way to tell Maggie.

Eventually after over two months I just sort of decided not to tell her anything at all. Still contemplating if that was a good decision or not.

"Earth to Rigel?"

"Sorry what?" I asked breaking away from my thoughts to turn to Maggie.

"I said," She rolled her eyes, "That you should get some plants in here, or some pictures, just something."

"Maggie you know better than anyone that giving a plant to Rigel is a homicide waiting to happen." Oliver smirked.

Git.

"Thanks Wood," I said dryly.

"You're welcome Black,"

Bigger git. So what if I just about failed herbology and couldn't keep a plant alive for more than a week? I had many other talents.

"He's got a point Hun," Maggie said with false sympathy.

I glared at her, "Well I was going to ask if you ungrateful beings wanted something to drink but I'm starting to rethink that idea."

Maggie jumped up from the couch and ran into the small kitchen before tearing open my refrigerator. Wood was beside her in an instant.

"Gee, help yourselves," I said propping my feet up on the small table.

"I haven't eaten since lunch," Maggie called back, "Besides what are friends for?"

"Emptying out your refrigerator?" I asked myself but smiled either way.

As long as I had friends I couldn't complain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

"I think it's rubbish that we can't enter." George grumbled.

"I think it's safer," I told him.

I had just arrived in the Great Hall at Hogwarts with Rita and the twins had instantly called me over to them. And Skeeter let me with the condition that I'd get their opinion on the tournament so she could add it in her article.

"We're sixteen," Fred replied, "That's plenty old enough. I'd understand for the fifth years and younger but for us, come on."

"I'm surprised you haven't figured out a way to enter anyways," I said shifting my bag against my shoulder, "Since when do you guys follow the rules?"

"We already tried to enter," Fred grumbled lowly.

"We spent a whole day in the hospital wing trying to get those blasted beards off." George added.

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to know do I?"

"Probably not," They both answered.

I rolled my eyes and looked around the Great Hall in time to notice students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang enter the room.

"Is that Viktor Krum?" I asked, standing on my tiptoes to see over the crowd of students.

"The one and only," The twins responded with admiration.

"Interesting," I said slowly, I didn't know Krum was still in school, "Well I better go, looks like things are about to start."

"See you later Rigel," They said in unison.

"Everyone sit down please," Dumbledore said with his voice amplified to fill the room.

I took at seat down next to Rita and she immediately thrust her coffee cup into my hands for me to hold while she took notes. I held the cup feeling useless and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Now is the moment you have all been waiting for," He declared and excited looks were shared between the students, "The champion selection."

He raised his hand and the torches in the room dimmed. Dramatic much? The whole room was silent as he walked up to what was called the Goblet of Fire. Apparently to enter the tournament you had to put your name in it.

Dumbledore lightly touched the flaming blue cup and it instantly turned a dark shade of purple. It sort of sparked for a few minutes before a burnt piece of parchment shot out of the flames. Dumbledore caught it swiftly and held it up in front of his periwinkle eyes.

"The Durmstrang champion is," He announced, "Viktor Krum!"

Loud cheers erupted from the room and Rita was writing like mad on her notes. Ignored her and watched as Krum was congratulated by his peers. He had almost an air of ignorance to him I found as he strutted up towards Dumbledore and shook his hand. I didn't ponder it though as he walked off into a room set aside for the champions.

The goblet sparked again and another burnt piece of parchment floated into Dumbledore's awaiting hand.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is," He said stopping for a moment to give more effect, "Fleur Delacour!"

More applause sounded and the Beauxbatons ladies clapped loudly for Delacour who was elegantly standing up from her seat and gracefully crossing the hall. She also shook hands with Dumbledore and was showed to the champion room. At this point I felt a sharp jab at my ribs and turned to Skeeter who had just elbowed me.

"When we get back to the office I'll need you to get background information on all of these people, so start writing down names because I will _not_ be giving you my notes." She said briskly and started writing again.

I nodded silently and put the coffee cup down on the bench beside me before reaching into my bag.

"…and the Hogwarts champion," The headmaster was saying now, "Cedric Diggory!"

The cheering was even louder than the last times as Diggory rose up. Diggory, he was Hufflepuff's seeker and captain for quidditch. If I remember correctly he was more than fair in all of our matches. I wrote his name down on my paper even though I doubted I would forget him. Dumbledore smiled brightly as Cedric also left the room to be with the other champions.

"Now we have our three champions!" Headmaster declared raising his arms up, "but in the end, only one will go down in history, only one will hold the Tri-Wizard Cup!"

At the precise moment Percy's boss, Barty Crouch, came out with a magnificent shining trophy.

The students all cheered at this and I have to admit it was beautiful, but it was still just a trophy. Everyone in the room was so caught up in the moment, even me that we failed to notice the Goblet of Fire start to spark again. Dumbledore noticed after Snape did and he silenced the cheers with his hand. The Goblet had turned back to a blue fire after Cedric's name had been called, but the flash of it turning back to purple caught my eye. What the-

A fourth burning paper shot up out of the goblet and a gasp could be heard through the room. Dumbledore snatched it out of the air quickly and his eyes searched it. Skeeter was writing like never before beside me. The headmaster was mumbling something under his breath before his eyes searched the room.

"Harry Potter?" He asked loudly and I scrunched up my nose in confusion, the sound of Rita's quill tip snapping met my ears faintly.

Harry? What did he have to do with this? Harry was too young; George and Fred had even told me about the age line.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called out again even louder when no one came forward.

I scanned the crowd of students for his familiar messy black hair and spotted him near the side wall. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a muggle car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

I hurried after Skeeter as she ran after several professors to get into the champion's room to get the scoop on Harry. Harry. He wouldn't have put his name into the goblet; I mean the kid literally hated publicity.

"Harry did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked urgently as he seized the boy by his shoulders.

"No Sir!" Harry replied quickly still looking shocked.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbledore questioned looking almost mad.

"No!" Harry replied again.

"But of course he is lying!" The Beauxbatons headmistress replied sharply.

"Everything is a conspiracy with you, you French tart!" Mad-Eye, Dory's old Auror trainer, said sharply.

"Silence!" Dumbledore commanded and headmasters and professors were casted into glaring contests.

"What is she doing here?" The Durmstrang headmaster said gruffly pointing towards Skeeter.

The looks she got made her ruffle the fake fur on her coat and giggle tensely before turning to me, "Let's go dearie."

My brow was still creased as we exited out of the room. They wouldn't let Harry compete would they? People died in this thing before, that's why it was banned. A fourth year couldn't possibly win.

Rita made me wait with her to see if any news of Harry entering the tournament would arise but it never did that night so I was dismissed to go home after a few hours. When I got back to my apartment I instantly grabbed some parchment and a quill.

_Sirius,_

_Something is going on with the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry's entered himself or someone has entered him, I don't know which. Has he mentioned any plans of entering it to you in your letters between each other? I'm worried; write as soon as you can._

_Rigel_

**Alright so thanks for the awesome reviews again. So let the games begin, Harry has been chosen! I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading. :)**

**Reviewer questions:**

**Aleeta6:**** Well she's going to start dating Charlie but whether or not it works out is still a surprise ;) **


	5. Weasley, Wood, and Sirius

**Enjoy. ;)**

The clinking of typewriters could be heard everywhere and it seemed everyone was in a hurry. Then again news like Harry Potter getting into the tournament was a big item. I dodged witches and wizards running around the place and made it to my small cubicle and the phone began to ring immediately. Leaning out of my cubicle I could see that Rita wasn't in yet so I picked it up.

"Rita Skeeter's office," I answered and a high pitched voice began talking, "Uh huh. Alright, how do you spell your last name? A-I-R-T-E-R, alright Mrs. Airter, thank you for calling."

I put down the phone and peeled off the sticky note, sticking it to the wall of my cubicle. Then I grabbed the notes Rita had taken at Goblet of Fire event and I started typing them out onto paper. I had just ripped the finished paper from my typewriter and set it with the others when Rita arrived. She leaned into my small space and snatched the papers up before I could say anything.

"Thank you love," She said airily as she left as quickly as she came and I could hear her office door shut behind her.

"You're welcome," I said dryly under my breath and went to my next task.

It was about an hour till lunch break when an owl landed on the wall of my cubicle and dropped a letter down on my desk. The letter had my name scrawled across it and the owl above me didn't move as I opened the paper.

_Do you have time for lunch?_

_Charlie_

I read the small note and couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I reached for my quill and wrote on the bottom of the paper.

_I'd love to; my break starts at 12:30._

_Rigel_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"I can't imagine they'd actually let him compete." I said to Charlie as we ate soup and sandwiches at a small café, "He's too young."

"The Goblet of Fire forms a magical contract though," Charlie informed me, "And from what Percy was telling us last night, Crouch said that Harry is going to compete. He has no choice."

"And Dumbledore is allowing this?" I asked incredulously at the information.

"Apparently. And Harry's saying he didn't put his name in?" He questioned, his copper brows furrowed.

"I heard Harry say himself that he didn't," I replied firmly, "And I know him well enough to say he was telling the truth."

"Well whoever did put his name in is no friend of Harry's," He said darkly, "These tournaments are dangerous."

I looked at his expression curiously.

"You know something don't you." I said more of a statement than a question.

His eyes met mine sharply and the act removed any doubt from my mind.

"You're doing something with the tournament aren't you?" I asked setting my spoon down on the small table, "And considering your job it has something to do with dragons doesn't it?"

Small panic for Harry welled up in my chest. No, not dragons, you don't even start to study dragons until your sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry will have no idea what to do.

Charlie looked around the small café as to see if anyone else was listening.

"Yes," He replied, his voice low, "I've been here setting things up with the Ministry, I go back to Romania in three weeks to start bringing the dragons over. Now Rigel you have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone. This has to stay quiet."

I nodded my head, "I promise."

He gave me a weak smile, "It'll be fine though, don't worry about it."

I tried to push the worry for Harry away from me as Charlie and I finished our lunch.

"So I'll see you more before I leave for Romania?" He asked as he held the café door open for me.

"I'd like that," I answered with a smile, "Thank you again for lunch Charlie."

"No problem, I'll talk to you soon," He replied and made to leave before he seemed to think better of it.

He turned back to me and I didn't see it coming. His hand wrapped around my waist and his lips came softly down on mine in a simple kiss. I was so shocked I don't think I really responded to it but his head came back up seconds later and he grinned brilliantly into my bewildered face.

"Bye love," He said and this time he did leave.

Leaving me once again standing like an idiot while I was lost in a daze. My first kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

I spent a good hour after that in autopilot mode but the fast paced news floor brought me back to my senses.

I was just clearing up my desk before I left for the day when Skeeter popped her head into my cubicle.

"Rigel, I've got interviews with the champions at Hogwarts next week," She told me, "And it's on a Sunday so I'll need you to work on the weekend. Alright love? Thanks, you're a peach."

Used to her making an order sound like a nonnegotiable request, I simply rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag as she left. I apparated back to my flat but after unpacking for a couple hours in silence I decided that I need to go out and do something. Maggie was working late these days but Wood shouldn't be too busy. So soon I found myself using the key he gave me to get into the building and I was knocking on his door.

"Rigel," His face broke into a smile, "You're here. Great now you can me help me with something."

He pulled me into the apartment eagerly and I raised an eyebrow at his enthusiasm. But my questionable expression soon turned to one of repulse as I spelt something burning.

"Oliver what is that smell?" I asked but I was already hurrying over to his kitchen where something was definitely smoking.

He rubbed the back of his neck ruefully as I pulled out my wand and started using extinguishing spells at the frying pan that had something in it on fire.

"Blimey Wood!" I said filling the sink with cold water, "What the bloody hell were you trying to do?"

"Well I attempted to try my hand at cooking," He said sheepishly as I grabbed the pan gingerly and put it in the water, it immediately started to steam from the change of temperature, "It didn't go too well."

"Obviously," I said sarcastically and then let out a small laugh at the whole situation, "Here, I'll tell you what, I haven't eaten yet either so I'll make dinner."

"I knew you were my best friend for a reason." He replied.

I punched him in the arm lightly, "Yeah, yeah."

Soon I had chicken frying, rice simmering and I had Oliver helping me cut up vegetables for a salad. I may not be able to keep a plant alive but I did know how to cook, thanks to Andromeda making me learn.

"Have you talked to your dad about it yet?" Wood asked as we had been talking about the tournament.

"I sent him a letter," I answered washing a green pepper, "I haven't gotten a response yet though."

"Have you talked to him before this letter?"

"Not really," I admitted placing the vegetable on a cutting board, "He sent me one letter over the summer telling me he was well hidden and safe, but that's it. What do you say to a man you thought was a murder for twelve years anyway?"

"Hello?" Oliver asked playfully.

"Not helping Wood," I said throwing the stem of the pepper at him.

"I'm just saying maybe you shouldn't be so weird about it;" He replied defensively.

"Maybe you're right," I said shrugging.

"That does happen sometimes," He said dryly.

"Not often though." I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks love,"

"Anytime love,"

The timer for the chicken went off so we brought all the food out to the small table outside the kitchen and then Oliver grabbed the plates and utensils.

"Can I tell you something and you won't act weird just because you're a guy?" I asked as we ate for a few minutes in silence.

Oliver gave me a questionable look.

"I'm not sure how to answer that," He said slowly.

"It's nothing gross but if I tell Maggie she might get over excited over nothing," I explained, "If I tell you I know you'll be neutral."

"Okay?" He said looking confused.

"Charlie kissed me," I said with a slow grin.

Wood looked like he was going to be sick.

"Charlie Weasley?" He asked.

"Yes Charlie Weasley," I answered taking in his expression, "Oh come on it was just a kiss."

"I didn't say anything," Oliver said back.

"Yeah well you look like you just tasted something awful." I said defensively.

"You're my best friend," He replied the expression fading, "It's just a little weird."

"Oh, so it's not Charlie?" I asked hopefully, for some reason Wood's opinion really mattered to me.

"Charlie taught me a lot of what I know about quidditch, of course I like him." Oliver answered and he got up from the table and started clearing away the dishes.

Well that didn't really answer my question.

When I got back home that night a letter was on the floor by my window/mail slot. I picked it up off the ground and opened it up.

_Rigel,_

_I didn't know Harry's name had been entered, but I doubt Harry would entered himself. I'm going to wait for a letter from him and see what is going on. I noticed in the paper you have a job working for the news so try and keep yourself in the loop of things. _

_Also, after what happened at the World Cup I've re-entered the country, have you gotten your own place yet? A place to hide for a while would make me more than grateful._

_Sirius_

I read the letter again to make sure I had read it correctly. He was in the country? It wasn't safe for him here though, the news of his escape was dying down but it was still out there. I sat down on my rugged couch. And my apartment? I had an extra room, though quite small, but still. I grabbed my notepad and quill from my bag on the table and started to write down a reply.

_Sirius,_

_I have my own place now and you can apparate right into the lobby of the apartment building. Are you sure coming into the country is a good idea though? _

_Rigel_

I let the letter dry for a moment. I wouldn't turn him away; if I didn't let him stay here he would just find another place to hide. I might as well let him live here where I know he'll be somewhat safe.

**So Sirius and Rigel will have to get to know each other better soon! Please review if you don't mind. :)**

**Reviewer questions:**

**Aleeta6: ****Well I do love Wood, and I love writing interactions between him and Rigel, but Charlie is something new. At the moment I'd have to say I like Oliver better. Thank-you for your input! :)**


	6. Pity and Life

**Happy reading**

"What a charismatic quartet," Rita said wistfully looking at the four tri-wizard champions in front of her.

It always amazed me how when out in public she always used such big fancy words but yet in front of me and on the news floor she talked normal.

"Well I'm Rita Skeeter," She gushed at them and reached over to shake hands with them all, "I write for the Daily Prophet."

She shook her head as if she had said something funny, "But of course you already know that don't you?"

Smooth.

"It's you we don't know," She continued as I helped the photographer move his gear to another place, "You're the juicy news."

She continued to go on about what secrets lay behind their masked faces.

"…In short, what makes a champion tick?" She let the word tick bounce off her tongue, "Me, myself, and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers."

She gave a small laugh and I rolled my eyes. Sunday had come and Skeeter was getting quick interviews from the champions before the weighing of the wands began. So while she was getting gossip I stayed back with the photographer and helped him out with anything he needed.

"Who wants to share?" She asked looking at them.

Nobody answered and I couldn't blame them.

"Shall we start with the youngest?" She asked but didn't wait for a reply, "Lovely."

She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him with her to go who knows where. He gave me a panicked look and I gave a weak smile back. Poor kid. I watched as she pulled him around the corner and then turned back to the other three champions.

"So, how's it going Diggory?" I asked conversationally as the photographer didn't need me anymore.

"Alright," He replied and the two other champions looked between the two of us. Well Krum looked kind of bored actually.

"You two know each other?" The Fleur, the Beauxbatons girl asked.

"Yes, we played quidditch against each other at school here." I explained to her, "I played Gryffindor and Cedric played Hufflepuff."

Krum looked vaguely interested at the mention of quidditch.

"Gryffindor team you say?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest, "I heard Puddlemere just accepted someone from there."

"That would be Oliver Wood," Cedric replied before turning back to me, "How is Wood these days?"

"Not as obsessed with quidditch as usual." I answered dryly and Cedric cracked a grin.

Before we good say anything else though the sound of Skeeter's nearby voice was heard.

"Dumbledore!" We heard her cry out in surprise, "How are you? I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards Conference?"

"Enchantingly nasty," Dumbledore's mirthful voice replied, "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an 'obsolete dingbat'."

I covered my face with my hand to hide my embarrassment. Why oh why did I have to work for her? Her excuse didn't sound at all bashful and soon Dumbledore, Skeeter and Harry were back in the room. The headmasters and mistresses of the visiting schools came moments later followed by Ollivander the kind old wand maker from Diagon Alley.

Introductions were made between everyone and soon Ollivander was holding up Fleur's wand. After all four wands were inspected to see if they were still in perfect condition, Dumbledore invited us all to stay at Hogwarts for dinner. As everyone got up to leave I grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to the side.

"Harry a word please?" I asked and we waited for the rest of the people to leave the room.

"What's up?" He asked looking as if he already knew the answer to that question.

"Harry what is going on?" I asked jumping right into it, "This tournament is dangerous, do you have any idea who put your name in the Goblet?"

"Wait, you believe I didn't do it myself?" He asked somewhat shocked.

"That's what you said," I answered hurriedly, "Now come on Harry think, who would have done it?"

"I don't know," He replied, "I can't think of anyone who'd want me dead. Although I did have a weird dream over the summer…"

"What do you mean a dream?" My brows furrowed.

"I had a dream that Pettigrew and another man were with Voldemort. They wanted me," He explained, "And Voldemort, he wasn't quite human… either way I woke up and my scar was hurting."

I didn't know what to say to this.

"It felt so real," Harry continued, "Like it was actually happening."

"Have you told anyone about this?" I asked trying to figure out what this meant, I mean it was just a dream right?

"Just Ron and Hermione," He replied, "And Sirius of course."

"Rigel dear?" We both turned around to Skeeter come into the room, "Oh there you are, I thought I had lost you. What are you doing here anyway? Oh hello Harry."

Harry gave me another panicked look.

"Sorry I thought I was done for the day," I said going towards her.

"Well you thought wrong weren't you?" She asked in a pitying tone, "Now come along love, we have more work to do."

I let out a silent sigh before turning back to Harry.

"Keep me posted on what's going on alright?" I asked him and then left with Skeeter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

A couple weeks went by without any more drama. Things still hadn't gotten back to normal but then again what was normal to me? My apartment was finally all unpacked and I had even gotten some plants to make it seem homier. Fake plants that is.

Charlie and I have been going out for lunch with each other at least once a week lately sometimes even out for supper when we both had the time, and I was really starting to like him. But he was going back to Romania soon for a couple weeks to get the dragons though. The dragons, the idea of it caused a headache to form. I wish the tournament never even existed.

I walked into my apartment after having dinner with Charlie one night and looked around the lonely place. Maybe I should get a cat. I flicked on the lights and threw my bag carelessly on my couch. The battered up thing. I really should invest in a new one.

"Rigel?"

I think I jumped up in the air about a foot and yelped out in surprise, someone was in my apartment. I turned around quickly to face the person.

"Sirius Black! I mean Sirius! No, I mean Dad!" I stuttered out staring at the man before me.

"Whoa, take it easy there," He said coming closer towards me "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's fine," I said even though my heart was still racing.

He gave me a weak smile, "I found the key to your door inside of one of the numbers on your apartment door. I hope you don't mind, I just didn't want to hang around outside."

I looked at him in mild shock, "How'd you know to look there?"

"Andromeda always put her spare keys in places like that." He replied grinning.

I nodded not knowing what to say. I had placed the extra key inside the loose hollow numbers marking my apartment door. I thought it was a brilliant place.

"Um are you hungry or thirsty?" I asked not knowing what else to say as we stared at each other.

"Whatever you have I'll take." He replied and looking at him I could see that he hadn't put on much weight since the last time I saw him.

"Alright I'll make you something to eat." I replied walking away and into the kitchen awkwardly.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked leaning against the wall framing the kitchen.

"I just ate with Charlie." I answered searching my fridge for something to make.

"Charlie?" He questioned.

"Um yeah we're sort of going out," I replied not knowing if I could really call him my boyfriend yet.

Sirius, I mean my father, stayed quiet to this. We both remained silent for a few minutes as I pulled out some frying pans.

"You know Rigel," He said after a while, "If this is too hard for you I can leave."

I turned around to face him, "What? No, I'm glad I'm glad you're here, really."

He raised an eyebrow and then nodded to my hand that was holding the pan. My knuckle had turned white from gripping the handle so tightly. I let it go gingerly.

"I just don't know how to do this," I admitted, "I don't know how I'm supposed to act."

He gave me a questionable look.

"I want to get to know you I really do," I continued on and turned around to face the stove, "This is so confusing."

"I know." He said gently from behind me, "But I'd like to try."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

I got up early the next morning since I couldn't sleep well and made some coffee before getting ready for work. My father had slept in my small spare room and I hadn't heard anything from him since last night. When I finally got ready in some blue robes I looked at the clock and saw that I still had an hour before work started. After drumming my fingers on the table for a few minutes I decided that I needed to talk to someone.

…

"Rigel?" A blurry eyed Oliver asked as he opened his door for me.

"Sorry to wake you," I said as he let me into his apartment.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rubbing the back of his head and yawning.

"My dad showed up last night." I said quickly and I think that woke Wood up a bit.

"What?" He asked looking confused.

"He needs a place to hide for a while and so I told him he could stay with me." I explained as I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"Why is he even back in the country?" He asked sitting down beside me.

"I think he feels a responsibility to Harry since he's Harry's godfather." I guessed, "And being close by is important to him."

'"I don't know what to tell you Black," Wood said and I released my head to look at him.

"Just listening is fine," I replied quietly turning to stare off into space as Oliver lightly placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You know what?" I said sitting up straight, "I'm fine; I'm just pity partying myself."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at me, "Okay?"

"I'm going to go to work, and push these thoughts from my mind." I decided firmly, "Things are going to go well today, I can feel it."

Wood was looking at me as if I was mad, "Whatever you say."

I nodded and forced a smile onto my face and got up from the couch. But I tripped on my own feet and fell flat onto the floor before Oliver could catch me. I just laid there for a moment as Wood knelt down beside me silently.

"Life hates me." I moaned into the ground and I swear I could hear Wood trying to supress a laugh.

**So Sirius is back, yay! Rigel is still confused about him but what's new. Any favourite quotes yet? Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Thanks! :) **


	7. Whatever Normal Is

**Thank-you for reviews, I love to hear your thoughts and ideas. :)**

"Are you sure you'll be alright, here by yourself?" I asked cautiously.

I had come back at noon to check to make sure everything was okay.

"I've been on the run living in caves for the past few months," Sirius replied and I watched him drink a cup of tea as he sat at my table, "I'm sure I can manage a few hours without you."

"Okay well I'll be back around four," I said making my way to the door.

"Rigel?" He asked and I stopped to turn back to him, "Do you think I could use your Floo network?"

My brows furrowed, "Um yeah sure, it's a small fireplace but it works. May I ask why?"

"I need to talk to Harry somehow," He replied, "With what's going on with the tournament I need to speak with him."

"How's the network going to help you?" I asked confused as I leaned against my front door.

"The Gryffindor common room's fireplace is connected to it as well," He answered taking in my puzzled look, "You didn't know that?"

I stood there a bit dumbstruck, "No… How do you even know about it?"

"You don't want to know," He replied dryly as if thinking of a memory.

"Probably not." I agreed and then turned the knob on my door, "How are you going to get Harry alone in the common room though?"

"I'll send him a letter telling him to meet me after hours; you do have an owl right?" He asked getting up from the table.

I shifted my bag with Rita's papers in it awkwardly, "I did at Hogwarts, but he got into some firewhiskey some students were trying to sneak in. Then he sort of dive bombed off the Owlery Tower…."

I let the sentence trail off and my father raised his eyebrows and then shook his head, "Okay then,"

"Yeah, so why don't you just write the letter and I'll use one of the owls at work to send it?" I said quickly and opened my door wider.

"Sounds good," He replied and I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was thinking about my bird still.

"Bye," I said weakly and walked out of the apartment.

And then off to slavery I went - whoops I mean work.

I had barely sat down when Rita came into my cubicle with a stack of papers and sat on my tiny desk, invading my personal bubble.

"The first task of the tournament is set for November," She said with her fake smile, "We need to get good seats at this thing so contact whoever you must,"

"And who would that be?" I asked confused and she started to pile papers on my desk.

"It's your job to find out love," She replied impatiently, "Now I need you to send this off to my editor, and then I need you to also discuss this with him."

I took more papers from her outstretched hand briskly and asked a bit edgily, "What am I discussing with him?"

"Why this was rejected for publishing," She said sharply, "After that make an appointment with my hair dresser, I want to look my best for the first task of the tournament. You should try and do the same dear, the same old ponytail or messy bun does nothing for you. What are people to think when they find out someone like you works for me? Honestly."

She bustled off once again leaving me fuming at my desk. 'Does nothing for you' my arse, at least I know what colours match together! I snatched all the papers off my desk again and walked out of my cubicle to go complete my tasks before I strangled someone. Alright that may be a little extreme but having my ex-prisoner father staying at my place, Rita breathing down my neck, and Harry entering into a suicidal competition, is a little hard on the nerves.

After taking care of things with Skeeter's editor I then made my way up to the fifth floor to find Percy about getting seats at the task. Oh joy.

"Black, I don't time for you right now," He said hurriedly as I found him carrying a stack of papers to his desk.

"Too bad Weasley," I replied my temper had calmed down quite a bit already but it was still there, "This will only take a minute of your precious time."

"Just because you're my brother's girlfriend doesn't mean I have to do you any favors." He told me.

"No," I said slowly, "But I am a human being, therefore you actually have to take your head out of your arse for a minute and listen to me."

"Why is everything that comes out of your mouth sarcastic?" He asked annoyed, as he set the papers on his desk.

"It's my defence against stupidity," I said and then held up my hand when his face started to turn red, "I'm kidding, look you're the one who started this with your whole, 'I don't have time for you,' thing. I'm here for Rita so just hear me out before you blow a gasket."

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Rita wants to get good seats at the first task, how would I go about doing that?"

"There's no seating arrangement," He replied as if it was the most obvious thing, "You just get whatever spot you can find, so if she wants good seats than she should be there early. Anything else princess?"

"Call me princess one more time and you will _literally_ be seeing the inside of your arse." I replied evenly and a little bit of fear appeared in his eyes.

Sighing as that was finally over I found Rita again and relayed all the information I had been given from both Weasley and her editor to her. After that all I had to do was phone the hair dresser and then I was off for the day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

"Oliver Wood?" I asked a burly looking quidditch player as I stepped onto the quidditch pitch for Puddlemere.

The man pointed over to the bleachers where several other people were.

"Thank-you," I replied and the player simply nodded and walked away.

Making my way over to the stands I could make out Oliver doing drills running up and down the bleachers. He looked tired and seeing that he had no shirt on he must have been hot from the late October sun beating down at him. Somehow though I think he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Wotcher Wood," I greeted as he started to come back down.

"Rigel," He said looking a bit shocked to see me, "You're looking a lot better than this morning. But what are you doing here?"

I sat down on the last steps of the stands.

"I came to see you in action," I said dramatically before pretending to lose interest in him as I scanned the pitch, "And of course see all the other muscular quidditch players practise."

"I feel so loved," Oliver replied dryly grabbing a water bottle and sitting down beside me.

"What? You're pretty good looking yourself." I said after a laugh.

He gave me a funny look before shaking his head and drinking his water. I did have to admit, best friend or not, that Wood _was_ bloody fit.

"Besides, don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked light heartedly.

"Actually Charlie's gone back to Romania for a few days." I told him, "He's got some work to do there before coming back."

"I see,"

"Yeah," I replied, "I was thinking that once he got back you we could get all get together, Maggie included. You didn't really get a chance to see him at the Cup. We'd have to wait for things to calm down with the tournament and my dad though of course…"

"Sounds fun," Oliver interrupted with a tight smile, "I have to go right now though. The other players need me for our next training exercise."

"Oh okay," I said looking puzzled at the abrupt stop to the conversation, "I should probably be getting back to Sirius anyway."

Wood nodded and gave me another what seemed like forced smile.

"I'll see you later." He said and then left me sitting on the stands.

"Bye," I said quietly as I watched him jog out onto the pitch where several brooms were lined up.

He was acting a bit weird but Oliver wasn't really one for talking about his feelings so I let it go as I walked back off the pitch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"You mean Lily refused to go out with James?" I asked in disbelief.

When I had gotten back home I found my dad sitting on my rugged couch looking at photo albums that had been my mum's.

"He used to beg her to go to Hogsmeade with him," Sirius laughed as we looked at a picture of Lily and James at their wedding.

"Really?" I asked, "So did she finally give in or what?"

"Well beginning of seventh year when they were made head boy and girl, Lily sort of snapped at him." My father explained and it was if I could see memories in his eyes, "Because well, James wasn't all that much for following the rules. Anyway, James seemed to take it to heart and backed off from bugging her. During that time he sort of matured and Lily got interested. There's a bit more to it but those are the main facts."

I smiled at the thought of it; I always thought of James and Lily as the perfect couple, I never knew they had that rocky background.

"And how did you and mum meet?" I asked leaning my elbow against the back of the couch and resting my hand in it.

"Through my family actually," He replied and the answer shouldn't have surprised me considering that my mum was pureblood as well, "Your mum's family was originally from France. And when they moved here my parents thought it would be good for us to meet, you know, in terms of hoping that in later days we would be able to add some fresh blood to the family."

"Well they got their wish," I replied dryly, "But how did you guys get together?"

"Well honestly I didn't like her to start since I had it in my mind that all purebloods were bigoted." He admitted rubbing the back of his neck, "But beginning of third year we somehow became friends, end of fourth year we became really close, and beginning of fifth year we started going out."

"That year mum got pregnant." I stated and then looked at him curiously, "How did you feel when she finally told you about me?"

He shut the photo album before answering, "Obviously shocked and a bit hurt, but I also felt a bit of relief."

"Relief?" I sat up straight and gave him another puzzled look, "What do you mean relief?"

"When she broke things off with me and left that year, I didn't know what to think." He tried to explain, "It was like she had disappeared off the face of the planet. Seeing her again…"

He trailed off into nothing and I understood what he meant.

"Why didn't she tell you right away that she was pregnant?" I asked after a small silence.

"She was scared," He replied, "She was only fifteen, and I certainly hadn't matured fully by then. Running away seemed like her only option, and her parents sure didn't help."

My eyebrows furrowed, Andromeda hardly ever told me anything about my grandparents.

"What happened to her parents?" I asked.

"Your grandfather died during the war and I don't know what ever happened to your grandmother." He answered simply.

Andromeda always strayed away from the topic of my mum's parents. She had told me everything about the Black family though. I was about to ask more about them when a knock sounded on my door.

"Rigel?" Maggie's voice called from the other side, "I have news that I absolutely need to tell you!"

"Uh just a second Mag!" I called back hurriedly, she didn't know about Sirius being innocent.

"You'll never believe what happened!" She said excitedly and before I could think of what to do she opened my door that I had forgotten to lock.

I sat frozen as I saw her expression turn to shock.

"Bloody hell," She said.

**Bit of a longer chapter for you guys. And a small cliff hanger…. So what are your thoughts on the story? What would you like to see happen? Thanks for reading and comments are very welcomed, :)**


	8. Awkward is My Life

**Enjoy!**

Maggie looked at the couch space beside me, "Why in the bleeding world did you get a dog?"

"Dog?" I looked beside myself in confusion and almost shrieked when I saw a huge black dog sitting beside me on the couch. I had forgotten my father was an animagus.

"He's huge!" She exclaimed shutting my apartment door behind her as she came in.

I didn't say anything as I stared at the creature beside me. Sirius just tilted his big black dog head at me.

"Are you even allowed animals in this place?" Maggie continued to question as she went straight up to my father and started to pet his head.

"I, um, it's," I stuttered watching her pet the dog, my father. Ugh this was too weird.

Maggie turned to me and raised an eyebrow as my mouth opened and closed like a fish

"He's a stray," I said weakly finding my voice as I covered my face with a hand, "Didn't you have something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh right," She said brightly sitting down on the other side of the dog, "Simone Dame has decided to let me work the tournament!"

"What do you mean work?" I asked pulling my hand away to look at my friend.

"She's letting me go to the first task to take pictures of the champion's uniforms!" She nearly squealed and I think Sirius slightly flinched at the high pitch.

"What do you know about photography?" I asked.

"Oh there will be a photographer there for me but I'm supposed to coordinate how they should all pose. " She explained quickly with a still brilliant smile etched on her face.

"That's great," I said forcing a smile onto my face.

I really was happy for her but considering the circumstances, my nerves were a little tense.

"Now explain this cute little beast," She demanded as she rubbed the top of my dad's head.

I inwardly groaned.

"Uh he's just a stray that I figured could stay at my place for a while," I said and technically it was the truth… technically.

"But he's so huge!" She exclaimed, "Where do you keep him when your apartment is like the size of a cardboard box!"

"It's not that small." I grumbled and sank back into the couch.

She merely rolled her eyes, "So what's his name?"

"Uh," I looked at him blankly and he stared right back.

"Come on you have to have given him a name," She said exasperatedly.

"It's um… Snuffles." I said uncertainly before replying more firmly, "Yes, Snuffles."

I heard my father whine softly beside me.

"Snuffles?" She asked looking to me from my dad before shrugging her shoulders, "Whatever, it's your dog."

Avada me now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

"He's a Weasley?"

"Yes, he's Ron's older brother," I explained as I shrugged on my muggle coat "Well, one of his older brothers."

I turned away from Sirius as I grabbed some high heeled shoes to wear on my date with Charlie. He was back from Romania now so we were going to have dinner before all the craziness of the first task started in a week.

"How long have you been together?"

"About two months," I answered quickly checking the time on the clock, "Okay, now I don't know when I'll be back so don't wait up for me."

"As long as you're back tonight and not tomorrow morning," He replied lightly.

I didn't answer and just gave him a mischievous smile.

His face turned to a look far from amused.

"Rigel-"

"I'm kidding," I said smiling slightly at his fatherly protection of me, "Don't worry, Charlie's a perfect gentlemen."

I opened my door without waiting for a response, "Bye,"

And with that I walked down into the lobby before apparating.

….

"You look lovely as usual," Charlie commented softly as we sat down at a table.

I tried to keep the blush from coming onto my face and smiled, "You're pretty dashing yourself."

He grinned.

"How was the trip to Romania?" I asked trying to think of something to say as he stared at me quietly.

"Long," He answered rubbing his temple as if to prove it, "Putting dragons in an enchanted sleep is no easy task."

"What are the dragons like?" I asked.

I don't know if I really wanted to know the answer to it though. These were dragons Harry was going to have to deal with in only a week.

"They're dragons," Charlie said simply, "You don't want to mess with them, but there was one dragon in particular that even I don't know if I'd be able to handle alone."

My heart dropped at that.

"Let's talk about something else," Charlie suggested quickly as he must have seen my solemn expression.

I nodded and forced a smile onto my face, "Alright."

We continued dinner in a more happy tone and after dinner I decided to walk back to my apartment instead of apparating. Charlie offered to walk me back.

"Favourite color?"

"Green," I answered putting my hands in my pockets and staring up at the sky.

"Not very Gryffindor of you," He joked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well what's your favorite color?"

"Blue," He admitted before quickly saying, "But at least it's not the color of your old house's enemy."

"It's a color," I replied dryly, "Get over it."

He laughed before continuing the question game, "Alright, first crush?"

I gave him a wry smile, "In fourth year, my quidditch captain."

"Oh really?" He asked stopping and pulling me closer to him.

"Really," I replied softly standing in front of him.

"What about first kiss?" He asked leaning towards me.

"I think you know." I replied with a slight smirk.

"If I didn't know you any better I'd call you a prude." He said and I hit him in the arm.

"You're ruining the moment," I said giving a false glare.

"Oh, we're having a moment are we?" He asked looking amused.

"Shut-up you git and kiss me." I said rolling my eyes.

He drew me close and an instance later his lips were on mine. My hands rested on his shoulders and I brought him closer. When I pulled away I smiled up at him. But his eyes were focused on something behind me. He gave a low cough and I stepped back confused. I turned around to see what he was looking at when my eyes fell on Oliver standing about thirty feet away. I felt a blush come up from my neck at the awkwardness of my best friend seeing that.

"I'll talk to you later," Charlie said quietly beside me as I watched Wood rub the back of his neck ahead of me.

"Alright, thanks for the evening," I replied turning back to him and giving a smile.

"Bye,"

The sound of him apparating a few seconds later met my ears and I brought my coat tighter around me and made my way to where Wood was still standing. He obviously looked uncomfortable, but I smiled brightly at him.

"Hi," I greeted, the blush from my embarrassment was still on my face.

"Hi," He replied quietly, "Didn't mean to interrupt. I just figured I'd come over and see how you were doing, you know, with your dad and all."

He motioned lightly to his left and I finally noticed we were in front of my apartment building.

"But obviously you've had enough company for tonight." He replied dryly.

"Oh you can come in," I replied hurriedly.

Why did this feel so awkward? We were best friends, we tell each other everything anyway.

"No it's fine," He said looking really uncomfortable, "I have practise tomorrow anyway."

"Well will I see you before the first task?" I asked hopefully not wanting for him to leave.

"I don't know," He answered, "I'm pretty busy this week, but maybe we'll catch-up after."

I nodded not knowing what to else to say.

"'Night Rigel," He said and he turned to leave.

"Goodnight," I said.

I felt guilty. Oliver is always there for me and here he comes to me only to feel like he's intruding. I groaned quietly and walked into my apartment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How's Harry doing?" I asked groggily the next morning.

"He's scared," Sirius replied grimly walking into the small kitchen and getting a cup of coffee.

"That's to be expected," I commented and sat down at the table.

"I should go to the first task," He muttered.

I turned my head sharply towards him, "You can't."

"I'll go in dog form," He said sitting down beside me.

"No," I said firmly.

"Rigel-"

No," I repeated, "It's not safe for you and what happens if you get caught? You being back in Azkaban isn't going to help anybody."

He let put a low growl in frustration and I watched silently as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Fine, I won't go to the task but I'm going to Hogwarts." He declared.

He held up a hand when I started to protest.

"I need to talk to Harry in person Rigel," He said, "I'm his Godfather, I have responsibility."

From the look in his eyes I could see that he was determined so I didn't say anything else. I ate breakfast in silence and then swiftly made my way to work.

**Short chapter but I wanted to get something out for you guys. So thanks for the wonderful reviews! Any thoughts for this chapter? Anything you want to see happen? **


	9. The First Task

**FYI: I used the book's version of the first task for this chapter. Alright so enjoy! :)**

I looked down at the arena set up for the champions and clasped my hands together fretfully.

"Rigel dear!" Rita cried as she sat down bedside me, "You actually look nice!"

I paid hardly attention to her as my eyes stayed fixed on what was going down below, any minute now a champion would come out to face the dragon that was guarding her eggs.

"Your hair is still a bit messy though," Skeeter continued on thoughtfully using her quill to poke at the loose strands of my hair.

I continued to ignore her.

"I didn't get my interviews," She said looking a bit perturbed, "Apparently only friends and family are allowed in the champion's tent."

I nodded.

"But I did get some rather juicy news that the people will absolutely love!" She said grinning her fake smile at me.

"Lovely," I replied tightly not wanting to know.

"Yes, and I even got pictures to go with it." She said smugly.

I rubbed my temple. She raised a single eyebrow at me.

"Well aren't you going to ask what the news is?" She demanded.

What are we five?

"Sure, what is it?" I asked in monotone.

Harry's going to face a dragon…

"Well don't get too enthusiastic," She said looking like a bird who just had her feathers ruffled.

I was not in the mood for this, Harry was about to risk his life in a matter of minutes and she's wanting me to gossip with her?

Luckily a cannon went off signally that the first champion was about to come out; cutting off whatever Rita was going to say.

"Cedric Diggory!" Someone's voice boomed from somewhere in the stands circling the arena, "Facing the Swedish Short-Snout!"

I squinted my eyes to see Cedric enter from below us. He did fairly well, he took quite a bit of risks but he had managed to get the golden egg in a good time. Fleur went next and also succeeded, as did Krum. Harry was the only champion left now.

My hands gripped my wooden seat as his dragon was brought out. The dragon was a nasty piece of work with every part of her looking deadly. Sirius had said that Harry had known he was going to be facing and a dragon and was supposed to be preparing. But I was still worried, Krum had gotten by relatively easy but Cedric and Fleur both had some trouble and they were seventh years!

"Harry Potter!" The voice shouted again, "Facing the Hungarian Horntail!"

The stadium cheered as they did for the other champions and Rita gave me a grin.

"This should be interesting!" She said lively and I stared at her, willing myself not to slap her.

A gasp from the crowd brought me back to reality just in time to see the dragon breathe fire in Harry's direction.

"A close one there for Potter!" The speaker shouted as Harry ducked behind a rock just in time.

Use a spell!

To my relief I saw him bring his wand up. I could hardly hear him over the roaring crowd but it sounded as if he did a summoning spell. He looked frantically around for whatever he had called for but nothing seemed to be coming.

Come on Harry.

Another gasp went through the stands when the dragon's horned tail lashed out at Harry.

"Another close one! I wonder how much Potter will last out there!" the voice echoed over the crowd and Harry sent a dirty look up to the commenter before dodging out of the way of another attack.

"Why isn't he doing anything?" I asked myself fearfully as Harry dodged several more attacks.

But I had spoken too soon as I watched the fourth year raise his wand again and shout another summoning charm. A few minutes later something flew over the tops of the crowd's heads and went towards Harry. A broom!

I felt too much relief to cheer as he jumped onto his broom with skill. The dragon seemed confused at the sudden movement and sent a blast of fire at the flying boy. But Harry dodged it easily and zoomed around the large creature. He was going for the golden egg.

I jumped to my feet as did the rest of the witches and wizards as Harry flew towards the nest of eggs with his arm outstretched!

"Go Harry!" I screamed and I didn't dare breathe as his hand grabbed the shining egg.

The dragon tried to snap at him but the broom Sirius had got him was too fast and Harry flew up to a safe distance with his prize in hand.

The cannon went off to signal the end and I let out the breath I was holding. He was fine. He was alive. I sat down heavily next to Rita as Harry left the arena and several people including Charlie, went in to control the angry dragon.

"This is sensational news!" Skeeter gushed, writing furiously on her notepad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

"Harry!" I called rushing forward to envelope the boy in my arms.

"Rigel," He said returning the embrace, he smelled like smoke still from the arena, "I was wondering if you'd show up."

"Rita made me stay behind and keep her seat." I explained releasing him, "I asked Maggie to check up on you though. Did you see her? She was supposed to get photos of your uniforms."

"Yeah I saw her before the task," He answered, "Only for a bit, but I saw her."

I nodded and gave a relieved smile, "Oh, and I saw Dumbledore before coming here, and he said I could use the Floo network in his office. I think he sensed that I wanted to contact _"Snuffles"_ and tell him you were alright."

"Snuffles?" Harry asked raising a dusty eyebrow at me, "That's the codename?"

"Long story…" I trailed off with a small laugh.

I wanted to say more to him but the tent suddenly filled dozen of students wanting to congratulate all of the champions.

"Harry!"

I watched in amusement as Hermione and Ron made a beeline for their friend.

"I'll talk to you later okay?" I said backing away from the swarming students.

He nodded before turning back to his eager friends. I pushed my way through the now full tent and made my way outside. I went up to the castle and soon found myself at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Considering that he mentioned chocolate frogs twice in our short conversation, I took a _wild _guess at the password. Once inside the office I smiled at the sight. Dumbledore's huge desk was covered with papers, paintings covered the walls, several bookshelves were in each corner, and you could just tell that this was Dumbledore's style.

"My, my," A voice spoke and I turned around startled.

I looked around the office again but saw no one. Weird.

"Another disgraced Black." It said again and I finally noticed that a portrait on the wall was addressing me.

"Excuse me?" I asked walking up to the portrait of an elderly wizard.

"Don't take that tone with me you blood traitor!" He snarled.

I raised an eyebrow at the words 'blood traitor', "What are you going to do? Smack me?"

"Insolent little-" He began but I cut him off as I read his name at the bottom of the picture frame.

"Phineas Nigellus Black?" I read, "Wait, you mean, you're my great grandfather?"

"You left out quite a few 'greats' in there," He snapped, "But then again I can't blame you too much, you were sorted into the brave and not the cunning."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead," I muttered walking away from him.

I could hear him saying something else but I wasn't going to argue with a painting when my father was waiting anxiously back for news at my place.

After a few minutes I got through to my apartment.

"Rigel?"

"He's fine," I told Sirius hurriedly at his urgent tone, "He did amazing."

I could hear him let out a breath of relief.

"How did he do it?" He asked after his pause.

I went into the full account of what each champion had to do and then told him all about Harry summoning his broom.

"Brilliant idea," He commented, "I never would have thought of him flying."

"That's because you are senseless!" Yelled the portrait from somewhere behind me.

"What was that?" My dad asked quizzically.

"Apparently a blood relative and past headmaster of Hogwarts." I responded dryly.

"Phineas?" He asked me, "I take it your in Dumbledore's office?"

"-disgrace to the Noble House of Black!"

"Yep, and I must say your blood relatives are quite the windpipes," I commented grinning.

"Windpipe! Orion should have murdered my worthless great great-grandson when he had the chance! Then he wouldn't have had such an ungrateful being for a granddaughter!"

"He's your blood too," Sirius pointed out nonchalantly.

"Yep…"

"The last heir to the Black name conversing with mudbloods all the time!"

"I better go before he alerts the whole school," I said, "I'll be back at the apartment later tonight."

"Alright, see you then,"

"If I wasn't dead-"

"See you then," I answered.

"I'd put you both into the ground myself!"

I turned around from the fireplace and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Shut it Gramps!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

**Got to love the Black family huh? So Harry has made it through his first task! Yay! Next chapter should have some drama to it so stay tuned! **

**I want to thank my reviewers, you guys are awesome! I'm seeing that I'm getting quite a few new reviewers also so thank-you for that. And of course I thank my old reviewers for staying with me and continuing to comment!**

**Any favorite parts yet? Is there anything you would like to see happen, or characters you would like to see more of?**

**Well thanks for reading! :) And you can still review even if you don't have an account. **


	10. Love and Friends

**Here's a chapter with some drama for you! **

"Wow, these are great Mag," I commented looking down at the photos on the table.

"Thanks!" She gushed scooting closer to me in the booth so she could point out some other details, "I'm sure once Simone sees these she'll let me work under her!"

After the first task was over I invited Maggie to lunch with me. I had also invited Charlie in hopes that I could finally tell Maggie that he and I were going out.

"Wait," I said quizzically, "You still haven't gotten the job?"

"Well not yet," She said putting away the photos in her bag, "Right now I'm just running errands, but I don't mind."

"I see,"

"Yep." She said letting the 'p' pop.

We stayed silent for a minute before she looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"Was it just me or did I spot you talking to Charlie Weasley before the game?" She said without blinking.

"Probably," I said slowly and not saying anything else.

"Rigel, cut the crap," She demanded, "What's going on between you and Weasley?"

"If you wait a few minutes you can ask him yourself," I told her smiling slightly.

"He's coming here?" Maggie asked confused but then realization seemed to hit her, "No way! You're going out with Charlie?"

"Yes," I said full out grinning at her.

But my smile slowly faded when I saw her shocked expression.

"What?" I asked at her look.

"Nothing just um," She stuttered trying to compose herself, "How long has this been going on?"

"A month or two," I answered.

"Wow, you're good at secrets." She muttered almost to herself.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, "Are you mad? I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, I just wasn't sure if it was really anything in the first place."

"No, no," She said quickly, "I'm fine. Does Oliver know about this?"

"Sort of, yeah," I answered shifting in my seat.

I hope her feelings wouldn't be hurt by me telling Wood and not her yet.

"He does?" She said shaking her head and moving back over to her side of the booth.

She was acting weird.

"Charlie," She repeated almost in a daze, "I mean sure he flirted with you at the World Cup but I didn't think anything would really happen."

"Why?" I asked defensively, "You don't think I could get a guy like Charlie."

"That's not what I'm saying!" She replied putting her head in her hand, "It's just... Charlie? Rigel, what the bloody hell were you thinking!"

"Excuse me?" I asked my mouth dropping open, "What are _you_ thinking? You're the one who's jumping down my throat! I thought you'd be happy for me!"

"I'm sorry," She sighed shaking her head again, "Just forget it."

"No, I want to know-"

"Oh look there's Charlie," Maggie interrupted desperately and I turned away from her to see him coming into the diner.

"We're not through with this," I said under my breath to her.

"Whatever," She responded, "Now why don't I go sit on the other side of the table so you can sit with your _boyfriend_?"

I glared at her as she moved but replaced my expression with a smile as Charlie drew near to us.

"Rigel, Maggie." He greeted with an easy smile to the both of us.

"Hi Charlie," I answered back as he sat down beside me.

Maggie simply gave him a completely false smile and tersely grabbed a menu off the table to hide her face behind. Charlie gave me a quizzical look at her antics. I gave a frustrated look but shook my head as if to say, 'don't ask'. Then I also picked up a menu to find something to order.

"When will you have to go back to Romania?" I asked Charlie to break the silence that had fallen over the table. Maggie perked up at this.

"Yes, when _do_ you go back?" She asked folding her hands in front of her and giving a sweet smile.

"Maggie!"

"In a couple days," He replied calmly not seeming to take notice to her rude comment.

"Then he'll be back for sure until summer," I said, an edge in my tone.

"Hmm," She replied, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

The waitress took our orders and Maggie's rude behaviour hadn't changed.

I was about ready to smack some bloody sense into her. Just this summer she was commenting how lucky I was to have Charlie flirting with me and now she was treating him as if he was scum.

"I'd like have a word with you," I said lowly to her.

"Actually I'm just going to skip lunch and head to Simone's office and drop these off." She replied not even looking at me.

"You already ordered your food though," Charlie pointed out looking confused.

"Just take it home for yourselves," She said as she picked up her bag and got up, "Or feed it to Snuffles, whatever you prefer."

I stared after in disbelief as she left without another word.

"That was... interesting." Charlie stated turning to me.

I didn't reply to that. I didn't know what to say. Maggie has never done anything like that before.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

I went back to Hogwarts after that to help Rita get her interviews which seemed to take forever, but somehow I made it back to the apartment before five that evening. After being on my feet almost the whole day, and walking back and forth from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade had my feet aching. After unlocking the apartment door and stepping inside I closed the door behind me and leaned against it heavily. I let out a relieved sigh that I was finally home and kicked off my shoes in some unknown direction before moving into my living area.

"Someone looks beat." My father commented from on the battered couch where he was once again looking at old photo albums.

I think he found some sort of comfort in them.

"I think my feet are permanently cramped," I groaned flopping down on the couch beside him.

"Then why did you wear shoes like that?" He asked motioning down beside him.

I looked down to see one of the shoes I had flung on the rug beside him. They were only two inches high but still, it's murder walking outside of Hogwarts in them.

"Rita wanted me to look 'presentable'," I explained to him covering my eyes with a hand and rubbing my temple.

"And blistered feet are considered presentable?" He asked flipping an album shut to stare at my now bare feet.

"They're blistered too?" I asked incredulously and looked down to check them out and indeed the sore spots had bubbled up. "You've got to be kidding me!" I moaned throwing my head back against the couch only to hit a photo album.

"You definitely didn't get your luck from me," Dad grinned as I now clutched my aching head.

"Don't tease me," I whined, "I've had a very long nerve wracking day."

"Well it's not over yet," He replied, "Didn't you have something planned with that Oliver bloke?"

I inwardly groaned; I had forgotten all about that. What time was I supposed to meet him? Five thirty wasn't it? Oh crap… it's already five.

"Bloody hell," I muttered jumping back up from the couch to run across the apartment, "I still need to change out of these work clothes!"

"You're not the most organized person, are you?" I heard my dad ask.

Figuring it was a rhetorical question I didn't answer as I ran into my room and started rummaging through my closet. Wanting something loose fitting I grabbed a light short sleeved dress and jean jacket. I grabbed a pair of flat shoes and stumbled back into the living room while trying to put them on in a hurry.

"I shouldn't be gone too long," I told Sirius making my way towards the door.

"Have fun," He called out just before I shut the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

I met Oliver at his apartment and since quite a few of the other quidditch players were being quite loud on his floor, we decided to go for a walk down the quiet streets of London.

"It was quite amazing really, what he did." I told him explaining all that had happened with Harry at the first task.

"I taught him well," Wood replied with a slow grin.

"Hey, I helped too," I responded defensively, "Besides; Harry had a lot of talent before he even joined the quidditch team."

"True," He agreed and the street lights started to flicker on, "How did the other champions do?"

"Good," I answered and I stuffed my hands into my jacket's pockets, "Krum was the best, but Cedric and Fleur were very good also."

The sky was already quite dark but I could see that rain clouds were coming in fast.

"So, Maggie met my dad."

"What?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Relax Oliver," I said grinning, "He was in dog form and she only knows him as 'Snuffles'."

"'Snuffles'?" Wood asked, "You're kidding right?"

"Will everyone stop giving me a hard time about that?" I pretended to whine, "It was the first name that came to mind."

"Whatever you say," Oliver replied lifting his hands up in defence and continuing to walk beside me.

"Thank-you," I said, "And while we're on the topic of Maggie, have you talked to her lately?"

"Not much," He said after a small pause, as if unsure of what to say.

"Because she was acting really weird today," I stated before going into detail, "I told her about Charlie and I, and she completely freaked out on me."

"Really." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, and then when Charlie showed up," I vented, "She turned into this person I didn't know and was really rude for no reason."

"Maybe she just had a bad day." He guessed looking awkward.

"No," I responded, "She was perfectly fine before I mentioned Charlie. Do you know something I don't?"

"You know her better than I do," He replied pointedly.

"Apparently not anymore," I grumbled, "I don't know. I just thought she would be happy for me."

Wood listened silently.

"I mean, I'm happy." I told him earnestly, "Charlie, is… great. Like _really_ great."

I took a small pause.

"I think I may be falling in love with him, Oliver."

….

"Wow," Oliver said his face unreadable, "That's… quick."

"Over two months now I think." I told him watching for some sort of excitement for me.

He nodded, his face now looked grim.

"Are… you alright?" I questioned, "Is everything alright with Puddlemere? Because you seem kind of distracted…"

"Puddlemere's great," He answered stiffly and I stopped walking at his tone.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" I asked puzzled and I could feel rain start to drop slowly, "Why are my friends mad at me all of a sudden? Did I do something?"

"Just forget it Rigel," He said and continued to walk away from me.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"I'm going back," He said over his shoulder.

"Oliver!" I shouted at him and the rain went from a slight drizzle to downright pouring.

He turned back to look at me.

"You will please tell me what's going the bloody on!" I yelled over the loud rain, the bottom of my dress was already getting soaked from the sudden burst of water.

"Do you even care?" He shouted back to me.

What?

"Of course I don't care!" I yelled back sarcastically, "That's why I'm standing out here in the bleeding rain, asking you what your bloody problem is!"

He pulled at his hair looking frustrated and the feeling was becoming mutual.

"That's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?!"

"Just forget it Rigel!"

"No!" I shouted, hair soaking wet, my jean jacket heavy with water on my shoulders, and the bottom of my dress clinging to my frame.

I waited for him to say something as I stood there frustrated and confused.

"I can't do this anymore."

I barely heard him this time over the rain.

"What do you _mean_?" I pleaded brushing my wet hair out of my eyes.

He looked like he was about to say, 'just forget it' again but he seemed to think better of it as he began walking back towards me.

"What do you mean?" I repeated when he was only a couple feet away again.

"Be here with you," He admitted to me, his face was unreadable again.

"Oliver," I whispered feeling hurt.

What was he saying?

"It hurts too much Rigel." He said his brown eyes meeting my grey ones firmly.

"What are you talking about?" I had hurt him? I haven't been talking to him much lately but we've all been busy…

"It hurts to see you with Charlie," He clarified, "It hurts when I see you laugh and smile with him but suddenly get awkward with me. Who cares that we've been friends since Hogwarts right? It hurts when I see you with him and know that you will only ever see me as a friend. It hurts alright? It bloody hurts!"

He shouted the last part before bring his hand up to rub his temple.

I didn't know it affected Oliver for me to spend time to Charlie. Wow what a great best friend I am not to notice that.

"Oliver, I do see you more than a friend. You're my best friend." I responded quietly and grabbing his arm to make him look at me, "And I'm sorry, I didn't know that I hurt you."

He removed his hand from his face at me and his eyes looked so frustrated.

"You still don't understand." He said his eyes searching my face.

"Then tell me." I said letting go of his arm and waiting for his response.

"Rigel," He said looking at me as if he couldn't believe I didn't understand, "I've been in love with you since _sixth_ year."

I tried to think but my mind had come to a complete stop.

"I kept silent because I valued our friendship," He continued raggedly and looking anywhere but my face, "I just can't pretend anymore. It's getting too hard with you and Weasley."

I tried to open my mouth to say something but nothing would come out. He was my best friend. _Is_ my best friend! Best friends don't do this to you. They don't spring something like this on you!

"I hate having you this close to me," He said and his eyes finally met mine, "And not being able to do this,"

Before I could form another thought, Oliver's lips were on mine. His hands were holding the sides of my head gently, but firmly. My mind was screaming for me to shove him away but I couldn't. I even put my hand against his chest to push him, but I felt his heart pounding underneath my touch and I just couldn't do it.

Thoughts seemed impossible for me as he held me.

After a few seconds he pulled away from me breathing heavily and his hands left my face making me feel cold. I could feel his heart beating faster and I couldn't look at him as I slowly withdrew my hand.

"I love you Rigel," He said quietly, "And I don't know how to stop."

I remained frozen, I could still remember the touch of his lips, and I couldn't form words. I felt his hand lightly brush against my face and I finally met his brown eyes.

"Oliver, I-" I said but couldn't find the words to continue, I didn't know how to bloody react. Will the bloody world stop for two minutes and give me a freaking moment to figure things out!

"It's okay, I understand," He said quietly and he took a step away from me.

I could see the hurt in his eyes and for the first time in my life I didn't know how to make it go away. He apparated on the spot.

**Oh snap! **

**Sorry, I'm horrible, I know. But look how long of a chapter I gave you! Though you do deserve the long chapter since my last few have been kind of boring…**

**But were any of you expecting that? I mean I was hinting that Wood was jealous but I don't know if many of you picked up on the signs during "The Noble House of Black" If not a major one was when she was cleaning the gash on his forehead. Chapter seven I believe… **

**And Maggie's attitude will be explained soon. **

**Anyway who do you like better, Charlie or Oliver? Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Mystery Solved

**Love the excitement in the reviews! You guys are amazing readers! Also I have a question for you guys at the end of this chapter. Thanks!**

How did I not notice before? Am I that stupid? Bloody hell, did I kiss him back? It's all just a messed up blur now. I shrugged off my wet jacket and flung it into a basket as I tried to change out of my wet clothes in my room.

I sat down and started to take off my shoes when a thought stopped my movements.

Did I enjoy it? Were there sparks? Maybe there w-

Wait, no! Shut it Rigel! You're with Charlie! You can't be thinking about Oliver in that sense! He's your best friend you idiot!

I brought a hand up to brush a wet strand of hair out of my eyes and moaned. Great, now I'm talking myself.

I began to peel off my soaked dress.

I mean, he said he loved me. Charlie and I haven't even said that to each other yet. And oh my, Wood could definitely snog-

Stop it! Get a grip Black!

Again with the talking to myself…

I flopped back on my bed in just my unmentionables. I used a spell to dry my hair and then curled up into a ball, pulling my covers over me.

Maybe I'll just wake up tomorrow and this will have never happened.

Yeah right, Life hates you remember? It's not going to let you out of this mess that easily.

That's true...

Ugh, now I'm _answerin_g myself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

"What? No!" I stuttered, "You can't go to Hogwarts."

"I already told you I was." My father said continuing to pack one of my old bags with food and water.

"I thought you were going to wait longer!" I shot back leaning against the kitchen wall.

"He's my godson, your god-brother," Sirius told me calmly before moving out of the kitchen, "I can't just stay here. I'll be back in a week or so."

"Dad, please," I replied trailing after him as he made towards the spare room.

"Can I borrow these?" He ignored me and raised up some blankets.

"Yeah sure- wait no- Sirius!" I said frustration coming over me.

_He's _the parent; _he's_ supposed to be the responsible one. Then again, not many thirty-four year olds have eighteen year old daughters…

"Rigel, I need to do this."

"Please just wait a couple more months. Wait for news of your escape to die down-"

"I've waited long enough,"

And with that he closed up the bag and walked pass me and out of the room.

"What if you get caught?" I asked frustration turning to anger, "Then what? Spend the rest of your life in Azkaban? I doubt you'll get to see Harry then!"

I don't know what brought on this side of me but I had enough with all that was going on.

"Don't do this to yourself Rigel," He said heading towards the door.

"I'm not doing anything to myself, it's you!" I shouted at him.

"I'll come back, stop worrying."

"I'll do whatever I bloody want until you listen to-"

I was cut off as he turned around and embraced me in his arms.

"I'm not going to disappear from you again." He told me calmly.

I remained silent.

"I love you," He said I slowly brought my arms around him.

"I love you too," I murmured still feeling angry but I knew I had already lost this fight.

"I'll be back soon and I'll ask Harry to send letters to you once I meet with him." He said letting go and stepping back.

I nodded but didn't say anything as he used an unfamiliar wand to shrink his bag and then he opened the door.

How did he get a wand? Wait… He didn't leave the apartment before did he?

"Dad…" I started but he had already put the miniature bag in his pocket and transformed into a dog.

He gave me one last look before trotting out of the apartment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Harry Potter entered into the Tri-Wizard – _

_Sirius Black escapes from – _

_What the bloody hell were you thinking!_

_What if you get caught – _

_Plenty of talent before he joined the team – _

_I love you Rigel – _

I punched my pillow and flopped my head back down on it again. I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts swarming through my mind. It was only six something in the morning, but it was also the weekend and I had wanted to sleep late.

Giving a loud sigh I crawled out from the warmth of my bed and pulled on some muggle jeans and a t-shirt. I padded down the small hallway towards the kitchen, as I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"It's like I'm a drama magnet." I muttered to myself entering the kitchen.

I opened the freezer and pulled out a small tub of ice cream.

"Why does everyone in my life give me drama?" I asked feeling annoyed.

_Charlie doesn't._

"Charlie doesn't count." I mumbled taking off the lid to the ice cream and tossing it on the counter.

_I thought you 'loved' him._

I ignored the last thought.

"And why is Maggie mad at me?"

I shook my head and grabbed a spoon. I took my ice cream into the living room and plopped down on my ugly couch. I spooned some ice cream out and then stuffed it in my mouth. I looked around the empty room.

"I need a new couch." I mumbled shrinking back against it.

For some unknown reason, ice cream seems to make my hormones go up and make me feel like I was fifteen again not being able to control my emotions.

"Who are they to play around with me?!" I shouted out around the open space.

"I love Charlie!"

"Why does Oliver have to make everything so complicated?!"

"Why does my father insist on doing the most brainless things?!"

"Am I the only one blessed with common sense in my world!?"

Suddenly a knock was heard on my door.

"Who is it!" I yelled sticking my spoon into the thing of ice cream.

The door opened in response to show Maggie.

"You!" I glared setting the ice cream down and standing up, "What is your bloody problem!"

"Good morning to you too," She said dryly coming in and shutting the door behind her.

"'Good morning'!?" I seethed, "That's all you have to say after that stunt you pulled at lunch yesterday!?"

"Look Rigel," She said, her calm voice irritating me more, "I came to apologize; why else do you think I'm here at seven thirty in the morning? I talked with Oliver last night."

"You what?!" I asked staring across the living room at her, "Since when are you two 'buddy, buddy'? And why I am kicked out of the bloody friend zone!? What did he tell you?"

"Rigel will you shut up for one minute and let me explain!" She demanded.

I crossed my arms and waited, wanting so badly to engage in a fight.

"Oliver and I have only talked a couple times since Hogwarts." She said, "Ever since that day he came to me."

"What day?" I questioned, since when did Oliver go to Maggie?

_Since when does he blurt out that he loves you?_

_Quiet. _

"Back in Hogwarts," She explained, "You remember how I had a crush on Wood but got mad at you because I thought you two were going out?"

"Of course I remember," I answered tartly.

"Well he came to me, to explain what was really going on. Or I suppose what wasn't going on." She murmured coming to sit down on the couch, "I didn't believe him, and we got into a small fight with him blurting out how he felt about you, that you didn't feel the same. Did a good job of shutting me up."

"You knew?" I asked shocked.

I sat back down.

"Why didn't you bloody say anything?" I asked angrily.

"It wasn't my place to tell!" She argued in defence.

I turned my head away and let out a frustrated breath.

"Besides," She continued, "This summer he said that he had decided to get over you. That's why I thought it was great that Weasley flirted with you at the Cup. That way the both of you would move on and continue to be Oliver and Rigel, best friends."

"Obviously that didn't turn out." I snapped.

"Will you let me finish!" She interrupted heatedly.

I bit my tongue and stared at her impatiently.

"After what happened the night at the Cup though," She continued, "He told me that he thought you were starting to come around to him."

"Why would he think that?" I interrupted.

When had I ever shown anything but friendship towards him?

"He said something about you flinging yourself at him?" She questioned studying my face.

"What?" I was dumbfounded.

Wait… the night of the Cup… oh bloody hell….

"I just had a small melt down and needed to be held!" I cried out hitting my head back against the couch in frustration, "I didn't mean anything by it! I wasn't thinking at the time!"

"Well it obviously meant something to him." She stated.

I glared at her, "You think?!"

"Don't get snappy with me," She grumbled, "This is your mess, not mine."

I let out a groan before turning back to her.

"So what was up with you and Charlie?" I asked.

"Wood said a couple weeks after the World Cup that he was going to talk to you about it." She explained tiredly, "So I thought he did, that's why I was mad. I thought you had knowingly started dating Charlie even after Wood told you."

"Do you really think I would do that to him?" I demanded defensively.

"I don't know. Will you stop yelling at me?" She groaned, "I'm trying to help you."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "Now what did Oliver tell you last night?"

"That he finally talked to you." She replied softly.

"He didn't happen to mention that he snogged me in the bloody street?" I grumbled sarcastically.

She sat straight up.

"What?! Fancy that, he failed to mention that bit of information!" She exclaimed, "He kissed you? You let him? What was it like?"

"Maggie." I stopped her, "I'm with Charlie, remember?"

"He snogs you and you have no thoughts?"

"None that I'm going to mention when I'm in a steady relationship,"

"Does Charlie really mean that much to you?" She asked, "He's just a fling Rigel. A girlish fling that you've had for him since Hogwarts. What's going to happen when the newness and wonder of it dies away?"

"I love Charlie." I snapped, "And it's not a fling, it's a relationship!"

"Do you really love him?" She asked.

_No._

Yes I do!

_No, you don't._

I think I know how I feel!

_Whatever you say…_

…_._

"I do," I told her.

_Liar._

"Well," She said looking unconvinced, "Either way you need to talk to Wood. He thinks he's damaged whatever friendship with you he had."

"I can't face him." I said looking away.

"Then you won't have a friendship left."

I continued to look away.

**Alright, so I'm thinking of starting a 'prequel' to the "House of Black" 'series'. It would be about how Sirius and Auriga (Rigel's mum) met, became friends, and how Auriga got pregnant with Rigel in fifth year. Here's the summary I'm thinking of:**

**Thinking back, I really couldn't blame him for the way he acted. He was surrounded by purebloods that were bigoted beyond belief. Why should he think me any different? I suppose the way he treated me was what really changed my life, because it made me want to prove him wrong. Sirius/OC**

**It would start with before the beginning of their first year. Do you think I should do it? It probably won't go up for a while though as Rigel's story is far from over. I just want to know your ideas. Thanks for the input in advance! :) **

**Oh… and leave a comment please? Thanks! **


	12. The Yule Ball

**A short chapter but I'm having a bit of writer's block and thought I should at least get something out no matter how short. ;) This chapter was mostly just for fun but has yet another problem for Rigel at the end. I'm so mean to my OC…. **

I watched, rather bored, as Hermione and Ron were having a fight at the other side of the room. Something to do with Viktor Krum being Hermione's date to this stupid dance. I had been invited, or should I say _demanded_, to come on behalf of Skeeter.

The music was being played by the Weird Sisters now but honestly, with all the kids screaming and yelling it could have been Hagrid singing "God Save the Queen" and you still wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Speaking of Hagrid, him and the Beauxbatons Headmistress seem cozy… ew.

I feel happy for them sure but anything to do with romance puts me down these days. I still hadn't talked to Oliver and it was already Christmas. Now Charlie was noticing my weird attitude and has been getting suspicious with me, and Maggie, well she's still ticked I hadn't _ditched_ Charlie and _hitched_ Wood.

"But it was leprechaun gold!"

Hearing that I turned my head expecting somebody to be drunk from the obviously spiked punch, but instead found myself looking at the Weasley twins.

Figures.

"Come on, we won the bet!"

From the looks of it they were badgering Ludo Bagman for money…. Weird…

I don't want to even know.

I didn't even want to be here.

It was Christmas day and I was stuck here with Rita. And even though Rita was gone off on her own to snoop I still had to stay. Right now I could be having my first Christmas since I had my dad back and instead of being home with him I was stuck playing little miss assistant. Yes, my father had gotten back safely to my place after spending a few weeks at Hogwarts, but he has already talking about leaving again.

The man does not like feeling caged up I tell you. I've actually been taking him on walks. And you think your life is weird? Try walking your own dad on a leash.

"'ello pretty lady."

I turned my head slowly to see where they voice was coming from and almost snorted. A boy the same age as Harry was leaning against my table with an air as if he owned the place.

"Wanna dance?" He asked trying wiggle his eyebrows.

Told you the punch was spiked.

"Sorry Hun," I said breathlessly playing the swooned dame, "But I'm more into older guys."

"You won't be after you dance with me," He countered and then hiccupped.

How did the liquor get past the teachers anyway?

"I'm sweetest guy you'll ever meet." He continued on.

I put my elbow on the table and then rested my head in my hand tiredly.

"You know," I whispered as if it was a huge secret, "I would, but the truth is, I'm not the kind of girl you'd want to be around."

"Ooh a bad girl huh?" He said leaning closer to me and the music turned to a sappy love song.

This was getting creepy….

"I like bad girls" And he leaned even closer to me.

"Whoa!" I said standing quickly to get away from him, "Okay kid, look-"

"Rigel," Percy said suddenly coming next to me, "Rita is looking for you."

I looked to Percy as if he was my hero but he as looking curiously at the boy instead. The kid just gave Percy an annoyed look.

"Look bub," He said tiredly, "The lady and I were having a moment here."

Percy turned to me with raised eyebrows.

"Isn't that illegal?"

What'd I tell you? Life hates me. Or maybe I hate life… hmm, at the moment it's a bit of a toss over.

"Hey," I said pointedly, "He's hitting on me, not the other way around. As if I'd cheat on Charlie with a fourteen year old!"

"I doubt it," Percy scoffed, "No wonder Charlie thinks you're going to dump him."

"_What_?!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Mumbled the kid.

"What do you mean dump him?!" I asked completely shocked, "Why would he think that?!"

Suddenly the kid bent over and blew chunks all over the floor.

"Oh bloody hell," Percy gagged.

The kid just groaned.

"Marry me?"

Oh bah humbug.

**(BTW like in "The Noble House of Black" all reviewers will get a special recognition at the end of this book.) :)**

**Okay so I'm forming ideas for the prequel. But it probably won't come out until much later because I'm not through with Rigel yet. ;) And also because I've noticed over time that my writing is starting to improve. So if I wait a bit longer to start writing the prequel may be the best out of the series yet. And I want to do Auriga and Sirius justice. ;)**

**Reviewer Questions: **

**Rockyrose13****: "...is there ever going to be any  
sort of conflict between Bellatrix and Rigel? (I realize she is still in  
prison at this point in the story, but I can see Bellatrix coming after Rigel  
when she escapes)…"**

**Answer: ****After Bellatrix escapes it will mean something to Rigel and there will be something there. Especially since Bellatrix killed both of Rigel's parents. (If Sirius dies) But that's next book. ;) Not sure if Bellatrix will seek out Rigel, because honestly most of this comes off the top of my head anyways haha. ;) Thanks for your review. :) **

**Alright and I have a couple questions for you guys:**

**First, anything you'd like to see happen?**

**And second, is there anybody you'd like to see in the future? **

**Thanks :))) **


	13. Stupid, Simply and Bloody, Stupid

**(A/N) Sorry for the really long update, my life has been so hectic it's not even funny… I tried working on this chapter yesterday but that day wasn't that kind to me. Anyway, that's probably why this chapter is a bit weak. **

**So, someone mentioned from the last chapter that if the kid was Malfoy it would make them the happiest person in the world. So since the 14 year old was written anonymous, the kid can be Malfoy if you want it to be. ;) Anyway, thanks for reviewing the last chapter everyone and enjoy this one! :) 50 Reviews! Yay!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Charlie, can we talk for a moment?" I asked at the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Sure, what's up?" He questioned as he leaned against the brick wall.

"Percy mentioned at the Yule Ball that-" I started.

"I know what he said to you, he told me when he got home." Charlie stated simply.

"Oh, I see," I stuttered.

"He also mentioned your response so don't worry about it," He said pushing off of the wall and walking closer towards me, "I'm sorry for thinking that, you've just been acting evasive lately."

We were now only a foot apart.

"Well that saves me from an awkward conversation," I half joked putting my arms around his neck and bringing him closer.

"Yes indeed," He chuckled and then bent his lips against mine.

I pulled back from him gently a moment later and gave him a smile before nodding to the wall, "Now let's get this date going,"

After giving me a smile back he turned back to the brick wall and began touching the right bricks with the tip of his wand. While his back was turned, I felt completely disgusted with myself once again.

I had again compared Charlie's kiss to Wood's.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're going out again?"

I turned to my father while trying to hook up a muggle telephone in my kitchen. Andromeda and Ted have one and have been bugging me buy one so we can stay in touch more.

"Yeah, Maggie invited me to her New Year's Eve party today," I explained fiddling with the stupid piece of plastic in my hands, "I tried to figure out a way to get out of it, but she knows all of my excuses by know. It's kind of annoying really…"

"How about, 'Hey, my father is here for the holidays and wants to spend New Year's Eve with me.'?" He asked dryly leaning against the counter.

I snorted, "Yeah, that'll go over well with her."

"You told that other bloke," Dad pointed out, "Why not tell her?"

"Maggie needs to be handled… delicately." I said slowly while taking the power cord and plugging it into my wall.

He raised an eyebrow at me, as if wondering if he should ask.

"Just trust me with this," I said picking up the receiver and putting it to my ear.

No dial tone.

Great.

Stupid, crappy, Telapho-

"Keeping things from your friends isn't something you want to deal with Rigel," Sirius commented quietly.

I turned my attention away from the phone to look at him. His look was solemn.

Of course. Friends, secrets, the story of his past.

"I'll figure out a way soon," I replied honestly, "Right now my main goal is keeping your existence a secret though."

"Just don't wait too long," He replied and he moved out of the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The closest I could apparate to get to Maggie's new apartment was about three blocks away and ironically enough, only a block away from where Wood lives. I figured I would just ignore this fact when I walked by his place, but when I actually was there beside the building a sense of guilt and longing, for friendship mind you, welled up inside of me. I closed my eyes for a moment as if to prepare myself before walking up to the main entrance.

I could hear music blaring from even outside; honestly you think a bunch of grown wizards would know how to cast a silencing charm. I was about to ring for Oliver's apartment when the door opened to reveal a burly looking quidditch player.

His eyes travelled up and down me and I resisted the urge to pull my coat just a bit tighter around me.

"Come on in Love," He invited slowly, "The party's just beginning."

Whatever, it was way in.

"Thanks," I said as he held the door open for me.

"Anytime love," He replied, the liquor on his breath was apparent, "Drinks are upstairs on floor two as well as the food."

I gave him a smile and a nod and then headed towards the stairs. Everywhere you looked you could see people drinking or dancing to the loud music. Sort of reminded me of Hogwarts parties when the Weasley twins would sneak in the beverages.

_Of course those parties where more G rated… _I thought as I passed by a couple snogging against a wall.

I stepped past them carefully and then continued up the flight of stairs to Oliver's floor. It was just as busy there. I pushed past several people dancing and yelling and tried to find the door with 30 on it. I had just found it and was about to knock when someone slid in front of me and leaned against the door lazily.

"Now what would a pretty lady like yourself," The person drawled, "Be doing knocking on dear old Wood's door?"

"He's my friend," I said in a 'mind your own business' tone.

"Ollie? Ha, no lad could stay just friends with someone like yourself,"

"Did I ask your opinion?" I snapped; irony is getting old.

I knew the guy was half drunk but I was already tense enough only a foot away from seeing Oliver after over a month, I didn't need the extra stress.

"Ooh touchy, touchy," He said raising his hands up in defence, "Just tell Oliver that he still owes me five galleons, alright Love?"

"Sure, whatever," I muttered as he finally moved out of the way.

"You're a doll!" He cried out as he disappeared back into the mess of people partying.

Turning my attention back to the door I went to finally knock but the door opened.

"Rigel," The shock in his face was apparent.

"Oliver," I managed to let out.

This was stupid idea, a very stupid idea; even for me this was stupid. I voiced my thoughts.

"This was stupid idea, I'm sorry, I have to go," I stuttered turning away

Pathetic, simply and bloody pathetic.

"Rigel wait," He called out.

I turned around and looked up at the ceiling to avoid seeing his brown eyes.

"Wood, I don't know what I'm doing here okay," I said, "I saw your apartment and wanted to see you but now that I'm here I don't know what to say. I'm just going to leave."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**I don't think I've done a cliff hanger in a while so yeah… sorry. Actually I think there was one only a couple of chapters ago… nvm….**

**Okay so Reviewer Questions:**

** 112233:**** This book will probably just be on the 'Goblet of Fire'. The next book I'm thinking will be the 'Order of the Phoenix' and 'The Half Blood Prince', and then if I get to after that, it'll be the 'Deathly Hallows'. Of course this is just all theory ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**GlidingOne:**** You mean Percy couldn't ever be her hero? ;) Haha well I think she was just desperate to get away from the kid. Thanks for your review :)))**

**Lina324**** I have something planned but I don't want to give away any spoilers. ;) I'll see what I can do about Luna in the future. Thank-you for leaving a review and good question. :) **

**CelticCrossing:**** Rigel is named after a star and pronounced the same way as the word 'regal'. Kind of how 'Sirius' sounds like the word 'serious'. I'm so glad to know I'm gaining new readers and that they're enjoying it. Thank-you so much for reviewing :)**

**So guess what? I've started on the prequel. It hasn't been published yet, but it is in the works. I have a title in mind though, it's 'Terms of the Tainted' I'm having a poll on my profile page so that you guys can say if 'yes' you like it or 'no' you think I could do better. Thanks for the continuing support :) **


	14. New Years

**Alright, chapter 14, finally… I had so many blocks while writing this chapter… confrontations are hard to write… At least for me… okay enough with the "…"s …**

"Rigel, wait," He said his hand closing around my forearm to stop me from leaving.

Why do I put myself in these situations anyway? You think I would learn…

"Why don't you just come inside and we can talk things over?" He said once I turned to face him again.

Me and him alone in his apartment. Why are warning signs going off in my head?

_Because you're paranoid._

I turned my thoughts away and really looked at Oliver. We had to get over this somehow, and running away wasn't going to help me.

"Alright," I said finally over the blaring music.

I couldn't tell if he looked relieved or not, his face was unreadable. He let go of my arm and held his apartment door open for me. I walked past him and into the living room area before turning to face him again. I waited until he had closed the door behind him before getting straight at it.

"You kissed me." I stated while making sure that there was some sort of distance between us.

He leaned against a wall across from me and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry about that."

I raised my eyebrows half surprised half annoyed, "Sorry? That's it? Just sorry?"

"What do you want me say?" He questioned as his eyes narrowed slightly, "I know I handled things badly, and I'm sorry for that, but I don't know what you think I'm supposed to say."

"I don't know," I said sardonically, "Maybe some sort of explanation of what's going on perhaps?"

"I said all I had to say that night, Rigel," He countered.

"And more," I muttered crossing my arms against my chest.

This wasn't going well.

"I did nothing but tell you the truth," Wood argued forcefully pushing off against the wall to stand straight, "I admit snogging you was uncalled for, but that's it."

"Oh so confessing to me out of the blue," I yelled back, "That you're in love with me _was_ called for?"

"I stand by what I've said." Oliver stated fixing me with that steely gaze of his.

"And so what?" I questioned still upset, "You expect me to just kick Charlie to the curb? I care about him Wood!"

My chest heaved from the emotions inside of me as I waited for him to answer.

"I never expected anything from you." He replied firmly looking to the side, "I still don't."

"Then _why_," I asked searching his face, "Did you tell me you loved me? Tell me Oliver, what was the point?"

I was being unfair to him. He apologized and here I was still mad and badgering him for answers. But I couldn't stop myself.

His eyes met mine again.

"I had to," He answered, "It felt like it was the last chance I would get to tell you."

He ran a hand through his short hair before speaking once more.

"Look Rigel," He said stepping closer to me and it was all I could do to stay put, "I don't expect some confession of your own to me. But I do miss you. No matter what's going on you're still my friend."

How could we be friends after what happened? It felt so weird, but I missed him.

"And how do you propose we go on being friends?" I asked him quietly.

"A lot of jokes and sarcastic comments?" He said letting a small grin out.

I punched him in the shoulder, "Oliver, be serious!"

"I actually was," He replied the little smirk on his face still.

"Git,"

"We already established that Love."

"Wood, I swear I'll punch you again."

"Will it make you feel better?"

"Probably." I couldn't keep the façade up with the small tension in the room though and I let out a broken laugh. I sat down on Wood's couch and put my face in my hands, "You really think we can do this?"

"Well, seven years of friendship shouldn't go to waste." He answered as I felt him sit down next to me.

I nodded and then lifted my head up and stared at him. He seemed relatively at ease now. Maybe we could do this. I felt a smile pull at the corners of my mouth again.

"Want to do something stupid?" I asked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I thought you said stupid, not idiotic!" Wood shouted from beside me.

"Same difference." I yelled back over the wind.

"If we die I'm going to kill you!"

"Good luck with that, love." I replied calmly as I hovered on a borrowed broom beside him.

We were currently sitting idle in the sky above the huge pool that belonged to Puddlemere. It was a fairly large size and deep for the quidditch players to exercise in. Thankfully to magic, they could heat it in the winter so it wouldn't freeze. I admit we were quite high in the air, enough to give it a thrill, but close enough so that we wouldn't break on necks on impact. I know common physics and did the calculations in my head. Then again, I think that was the class I just about flunked…

I looked at my watch and then back at Oliver.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I don't think I love you anymore." Was his reply.

"Stop being a wimp Wood," I shouted back, "Alright, ready, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…"

I held my breath as I watched the hand on my clock hit twelve and then shouted, "Happy New Year!"

And we jumped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Morning sunshine!"

I jumped at the loud voice, causing me to hit my head on my headboard.

"Bloody hell," I groaned slowly lifting a hand to my sore head that appeared to already have a headache.

I squinted up at my father who was grinning evilly above me.

"Hangover huh?" He questioned simply with that dog like smirk.

"Bite me," I moaned pulling my bed covers over my face to block his loud voice.

"Love you too sweetheart," I heard him say cheerfully.

"Not so loud," I mumbled from beneath the sheets.

"You know," He said from somewhere in the room, "I'm starting to wonder if we're even related. I could always handle my liquor when I was young."

"That's nice."

"Mhmm, James would get a bit tipsy after a while, but I could down five firewhiskeys no problem."

"My hero."

"Well, at least from last night I know you're a happy drunk."

"Yes, I'm delirious."

"How much did you have to drink anyway?" He questioned.

"I don't know." I mumbled thinking back to the party Oliver and I went to afterwards at Maggie's. "Three firewhiskeys?"

"Pfft," Dad scoffed, "What a pansy."

"Is there a point to this conversation besides making my head hurt worse?" I questioned, as I lifted the covers back off my face.

"Actually that was pretty much the whole point." Dad stated, grinning as he moved over to my door.

"Love you too dad." I muttered.

"That's my girl," He said and then slammed the door shut causing me to jump and hit my head. Again.

"Bloody hell."

But despite this, I felt better than I had in a long time. My friends were back, things would be going better with Charlie now that Wood and I were normal, and my dad loved me despite current events…

"Hey Rigel?" Dad shouted from outside my room, "What's this stuff in your fridge? It looks like a bunch of crap rotted in a container of deep fried chicken wings!"

I felt the bile coming up my throat and I jumped out of the bed and slammed my door open making a dash for the bathroom.

I was still puking when I heard my dad laughing in the kitchen.

Mental note to self. Don't get drunk when living with Sirius Black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sorry to the Wood/Rigel fans, but don't worry, I'm not through with the idea yet, but I still need to consider Charlie in here. I'm working the plot. ;)**

**I'm going to try and move at a faster pace because I think I've been taking it too slow. So next chapters I'll try to get some events from the book in to try and finish up on the Goblet of Fire, and move onto the Order of the Phoenix. **

**Thank-you for the reviews from last chapter!**


	15. 12 Grimmauld Place

**Alright, hope you guys enjoy the chapter and thank-you so much for the past reviews! **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I can't believe you grew up here." I said as I wandered into the bleak kitchen, my shoes leaving tracks in the dust covered floor.

Dad made no comment as he followed behind me, looking at the cuts in the faded wallpaper.

"How come no one lived here after your parents died?" I questioned, turning around to face him.

"These pureblood houses always stay in the family until the bloodline dies." Dad said, still looking around his old home, "So therefore, after my family was dead, the house automatically belonged to me. I just didn't bother with it."

"Why not?"

He shrugged, "This place doesn't have good memories for me."

I left it at that, sensing he didn't want to dwell in what happened so many years ago. Instead I moved back into the hallway and checked out the other rooms in the house. I stopped when I came to what looked like a family tree painted on a wall. The entire wall was covered with painted faces, and names below each one.

I lightly touched it with my fingertips and traced the names. I knew hardly any of them, not knowing much of my family background. I searched for my dad's name and stared puzzled at the wall when I found it. There was a burn mark right over where his face should have been.

"My mother blasted me off the tree when I ran away."

I jumped at my father's sudden voice and removed my hand. I turned to see him leaning against a doorway beside me.

"Anyone who 'betrays' their pureblood family gets removed from the tree. You also can't use their names again in future generations." He explained coming fully into the room to stand beside me.

"So every pureblood family has a tree like this?"

He nodded as his eyes looked over the painting as if searching for someone in particular. He seemed to find what he was looking for, because a few seconds later he pointed at another burn mark. I stepped closer to see what name was underneath it.

"Andromeda," I read and then looked to my dad.

"She was the best cousin I had," He chuckled, "Always getting me out of trouble before my parents noticed anything was wrong. The day my mum blasted her off I felt almost proud. She had taken a stand by marrying Ted. It was that summer that I ran away to James' house."

I couldn't think of anything to say. I had never known any of this. I don't even think Andromeda knew that bit of information.

I went to look back at her name but my eyes stuck on the name and face beside it.

Bellatrix.

I had known that Bellatrix was related to dad, but seeing her face still shocked me never the less.

Sirius must have noticed my stare as he started to speak again.

"It was from Bellatrix," He said quietly, "that I learned of Auriga's death."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, "You were in Azkaban when it happened."

"I didn't find out until a month after your mum's death." He stated staring at the wall instead of my face, "Bellatrix informed me when she was arrested and brought to Azkaban."

I shut my eyes at the cruelty of it. He found out that his wife was murdered, from the killer herself.

I swallowed before opening my eyes again.

"Why did Bellatrix go after mum?" I asked looking at my father's masked face, "I mean, the war was over. And from every angle I looked at it, it seems like Bellatrix hunted mum down. What was the purpose of it all?"

He cleared his throat and finally looked down at me.

"I don't know." He replied, surprising me.

It was not the answer I was expecting. I had asked Andromeda the exact question when I was younger and she had given me that same answer. I figured if anybody knew, it would be Sirius Black.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" I questioned him.

"Rigel," He said as if searching for the right words, "The war was a confusing and dangerous time. You did everything to protect your loved ones. Including keeping secrets. I don't know what went on between Auriga and Bellatrix. Like you said, Bellatrix did go after your mum specifically and so there must have been something. What that is I don't know. Your mum didn't tell me anything about it, just as I didn't tell her that I had made Peter the secret keeper for James and Lily. We both just wanted to keep each other, and you, safe."

In a confusing way it made sense, but it still made me even hungrier for the truth.

A sudden crash behind us caused us to both pull out our wands defensively.

I looked up at dad to see his eyes scanning the room for the cause of the noise.

"Mistress Black would be furious if she saw the both of you in her house." A voice grumbled from in the shadowed corner.

"Kreacher?" My dad asked cautiously while I had a mini heart attack because of the sudden voice.

"What kind of creature?" I asked still worried about what bloody thing was speaking.

"No," My dad said quickly, "Kreacher is a house elf,"

"An elf?" I repeated.

"Yes," He answered before calling out to the corner, "Kreacher! Come here!"

Slowly a haggard looking elf moved out of the shadows and came into the light.

"As you command Master Sirius," He croaked, bowing his head as he made his way toward us.

Dad looked down at the elf with a look of slight disgust, while I just stared blankly.

How old was this elf?

"Were you there this whole time?" My dad questioned the pitiful 'Kreacher'.

"I've been watching," He replied, wringing his hands together and bobbing his head lightly, "Watching master Sirius and master Sirius's daughter. Mistress Black will not be happy."

"She's dead," Sirius stated narrowing his eyes, "I figured you dead too, considering how the place looks."

"Kreacher has still a task to complete," He replied, talking about himself in third person as elves usually do.

"What task?" Dad question as I simply stood there silent.

"Kreacher must destroy it!" He yelled suddenly and then cowered.

I flinched at his outburst.

"Dad," I said quietly, "I think something's wrong with him. It's almost like he's… mad..."

"Kreacher's always been a bit crazy." Dad stated, while still looking at the elf who seemed to be hyperventilating now.

"Maybe we should leave…" I murmured looking at how upset the elf was getting.

Dad looked like he was about to protest at the thought of having to leave because an elf from his past.

"I have to get going to Hogwarts soon anyway," I told him before he could say anything, "The second task is tomorrow and I need to get things ready for Rita."

He gave one more look at the elf before turning to me and nodding in acceptance.

"Alright, let's go," He said.

I followed him out of the room and into the hallway. I looked back through the door frame though to see that the elf was still looking distressed. As if he was living in his own nightmare. Something about him itched me the wrong way and I spent the rest of the evening feeling unsettled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I watched as Krum and Cedric broke the surface of the water and I leaned onto the rail in front of me to scan the water for any signs of Harry.

_Come on…_

I started to panic until I finally saw dark figures coming up to the surface from beneath the waters of the Black Lake. But my heart instantly dropped when I saw that it was Ron and a little girl. No Harry. The two swam towards the platforms and the crowd had started to murmur. An hour was just about up and there was no sign that Harry had made it through expect for Ron and the girl.

I watched as the hand on the clock got closer to the twelve and I gripped the rail tighter. Then, just as the clock bell rang out, a body shot up from the water and went crash landing onto a platform down below. The crowds let out a loud roar and I just breathed a breath of relief when I saw that it was Harry. The kid had made it through once again.

I went through the people surrounding me and made my way down the second story of the platform and down to the first where Harry was at. I stood back while he choked out water and Hermione wrapped a blanket around him. He looked a little shaken by the fact that he almost drowned but other than that he seemed fine. He eyes met mine for a few seconds and I gave a grin at him while he tried to dry off a bit.

No matter how much bad luck was handed to this kid he always managed to pull through. But with one task still left, I hoped that his nerve and skill would be enough to get him through. Alive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**I think my chapters are getting shorter… **

**Anyway, so awesome reviews form last chapter! They make my day :).**

**If there's a special character you would like to see just say it in a review and I'll try and find a place to add them in. I know someone asked to see Luna and I'll try and add her in the Order of the Phoenix part. I'm wanting to bring Remus back in too… **

**Please leave review! Thanks!**


	16. More Unwanted Surprises

**Yay, a fairly quick update! Enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The other day when I was talking with dad about his family I realised that I didn't know hardly anything about my mum's family. So at my lunch break, I decided to leave the News Floor and go to the Department of History that was two floors up.

What was the harm in just seeing where my mum came from? Dad didn't like talking about mum's past so I figured I would just find the answers by myself.

The Department of History was a huge floor that resembled a library with all the shelves filled with files and books. And at the back of the room was a closed of section that only allowed certified wizards and witches past. I doubted my mum's family had anything too scandalous about them and searched in the main section under family names.

I looked under her maiden name, Chara, and found three large files. I took one of them out and brought it to a table with a few chairs around it.

I sat down and began to flip through the file. According to the records, my grandfather was from France while my grandmother was from England. There were a few newspaper clippings of my grandparents when they had just gotten married, but unfortunately, most of them were written in French. Their names were Nembus and Ascella Chara, something I faintly remembered. I put my elbow on the table and then rested my chin in my hand as I sorted through the other papers.

Finally, after a half hour I found a newspaper clipping with a picture of a baby beside it. It was written in French also though and I mentally groaned. Figuring I could probably find someone to translate it for me, I did a photocopying charm and made a duplicate of the clipping for myself. Then I snatched up the rest of the folder and returned it to the appropriate spot before leaving the department to head back to work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What's that?" Dad asked as he picked at his food.

I looked up from my meal to see that he was motioning towards the papers that had fallen out of my bag.

"Just some stuff Rita wants me to type out." I replied stuffing my mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"What does she want to know about a baby?" He questioned, setting his fork down.

"Baby?" I repeated confused, and then I looked down to see that the French article about my mother had also fallen out of my overstuffed bag, "Oh, that baby, it's just for some extra research purposes."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Research purposes?"

So sue me, I'm not the best liar. But I didn't want him to know I was digging into mum's past.

"Yeah, you know Rita, always doing weird stories." I answered awkwardly as I stabbed at my dinner.

"Indeed," He replied but his look didn't seem convinced.

Thankfully he left it at that and we continued dinner in an awkward silence.

As soon as we were done I grabbed all my papers and took them to my room where my dad wouldn't see them. I had had a desk setup in my room where I kept my typewriter so I decided to get Rita's work done. I grabbed all the papers and set them beside me and spent the next hour typing everything Rita had highlighted or circled. As I finished the last few words my eyes wondered to the newspaper clipping. It probably didn't say much anyway except for a birth announcement, but I still wanted to read it.

Finally, my curiosity got the better of me and I went to living room book shelf to see if I still had an English/French dictionary. Dad was reading the newspaper at the table, but he didn't say anything as I searched my bookcase. My fingers enclosed around my old dictionary and I brought it to my chest triumphantly and headed back to my room.

Then, I painstakingly took the whole article apart and substituted each French word for an English one. I typed it all out on my typewriter and then looked back on my work. As I was halfway through the article, my mind finally registered that my mum's name wasn't written anywhere. I could see my grandparent's names written amongst the French words but could not see my mum's. I scanned the rest of the article for words starting with an upper case letter and found a few at the very end, but they did not say 'Auriga'. I grabbed my dictionary and began to translate the last sentence of the article.

_The first child of the Chara House, has been named, Zosma Aries Chara._

I stared dumbfounded at the typewriter.

Zosma?

I scanned the article for a date.

1957.

"Dad?" I called out while still staring at the article, "What year were you born?"

"1959," He answered, "Why?"

"No reason," I called back while my mind started to run in circles.

Dad was born the same year as mum, and this child was born two years before them.

That means, my mum had an older sister. That means, I have an aunt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Is she still alive?" Oliver asked as he sat down on the bench next to me.

"I don't know," I told him, "I haven't had time to check, but, why wouldn't anyone tell me?"

"You're overthinking this," Wood stated, grabbing a water bottle.

I was currently at Puddlemere's training field and talking to Oliver during his breaks in-between practise.

"I've been in this world for eighteen years and no one mentions that I have an aunt?" I questioned, "Come on Oliver, that isn't normal."

He took a drink from his bottle and then raised an eyebrow at me, "Why are you so interested in your mum's past all of a sudden?"

"She's my mum," I replied as if the answer was obvious, "I want to know more about her."

"Yeah, but it's just recently that you've been digging into her past." He pointed out, "Why now?"

I shrugged, "I didn't really want to know before because of her history with my dad. Now that I know my dad is innocent, I want to know about their lives."

He nodded, and stared off at the quidditch pitch before turning back to me.

"Have you asked your dad about it?"

"No," I answered quickly, "He doesn't like to talk about her past. He'll talk about her when it's concerning me, but other than that, he gets uncomfortable. It's almost as if he's hiding something from me."

"He's your dad Rigel," Oliver stated, "Just talk to him. It's sounds like you guys are getting a lot closer."

I nodded but put my face in my hands and groaned, "This would be so much easier to do if we didn't have the extra stress of him being a hunted fugitive."

"Wow, your life really is messed up."

I reached out and punched him in the arm because of his humorous tone.

"That didn't hurt," He informed me and I lifted my head up to glare at him.

"I'll aim lower next time then," I said.

He gave an exaggerated terrified face and pushed up from the bench.

"Yeah, I think I better head back to practise now," He said stepping away slowly.

I laughed in spite of myself and watched him jog back onto the field.

I could see the muscle beneath his thin shirt and…

_Wait._

I shook my head to clear away the thoughts and also got up from the bench. I didn't need my mind going into that sort of territory. I had to focus on Zosma. I had to find out if she was even still alive.

I left Puddlemere and apparated home.

But when I got there, Aurors were waiting outside my building, holding an old wanted photo of Sirius Black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Again, thank-you for the reviews **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon… I make no promises though. **

**So I'm adding in some more family drama and mysteries about the past before the third task, because after that there's not going to be much time for Rigel to find these things out. With Harry's trial, and Dolores Umbridge, and the prophesy, going on in the next book. Especially because of the new job I'm looking at for Rigel. ;)**

**Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated.**


	17. Bad Luck

**Told you it'd be fairly quick. Believe it or not, cliff hangers actually give me time to think about what I the hell I'm actually supposed to be writing about…. Lol, anyway, the Goblet of Fire is just about done! Hopefully in about 5 or less chapters. For some reason I've gotten my inspiration back and so I've been writing more. It's probably because I know the Order of the Phoenix is next and I have so **_**many **_**plans for that. I'm excited! ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you Rigel Black?" A gruff Auror asked me as I rushed towards my apartment building.

"Yes," I answered, trying to keep my worried voice in check.

"We know that you are of relation to Sirius Black," He told me, quite calmly actually, "So on behalf of the Ministry, we have to check your apartment for any signs of him."

Hopefully dad had heard or seen them down here and had left. But I tried to buy time none the less.

"Why?" I questioned him, "It's been just about a year since he's escaped."

"We've been searching for him for a while now and figured the only way he was hiding was by living with old friends, or living amongst muggles where dementors couldn't find him." He explained looking tired, "Now if you don't mind, we need you to open your door for us."

I nodded seeing that he was getting suspicious of me, "Of course, just follow me,"

I carefully took the stairs up to my floor and stood by my door while a few Aurors followed behind me.

_Please, don't be there, I can't watch you go back to Azkaban. _

I unlocked the door with my set of keys and pushed the door open.

The Aurors walked past me and into the building cautiously, while I practically stopped breathing. After the men had gone in I stepped into my place carefully. The space was eerily quiet. So far so good… But something looked out of place… wait. My couch was missing.

I stared at the place where my battered couch should have been while the Aurors checked the apartment.

"Move towards the bedroom," The leader told the group and I turned to see them disappear down the hallway.

I clenched my fists at my sides and waited for them to return.

After what seemed like an hour, one of them came back and nodded his head at me.

"There's no sign of him," He told me and I mentally let out a relieved sigh, "But we'll have an Auror stop by every once and a while to check up on your apartment."

My heart dropped.

"I understand," I managed to let out.

"Alright, thank-you for your cooperation Miss Black," He replied and soon he and the other Aurors walked back out through my door.

I stood there for a minute, trying to process everything that just happened. My main thought was that, with an Auror stopping by without notice, my dad couldn't stay here any longer.

I put my hand to my forehead in frustration and then moved down the hallway to see what dad had done with his stuff in his room. When I opened the door, I stared into what was once his room. The bed was now completely bare, with the mattress leaning against the wall and the sheets and blankets folded and stuffed in the corner. My couch was also in there along with a side table and a few chairs from my table. From the looks of it my Dad had made the room appear as if it was a storage place. Smart I suppose, but I was too busy to appreciate it.

I turned away from the sight and walked back down the hallway towards the kitchen. When I got there I noticed that a photo album was on the counter. Finding this odd, I flipped it open it to find that one of the photos on the front page was upside down. I slid my fingers into the plastic pocket and took the picture out. I flipped it around to see that my dad had written something on the back.

_-Saw the Aurors outside._

_-Going to Grimmauld_

_-I'll write soon._

I took the photo and sat down at the table with it. I sighed and stared outside the window in front me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You hate this place," I commented, "And Kreacher is going to drive you mad."

"What other choice to I have?" Dad asked, leaning against a wall, "I can't stay at your place even in dog form. They'll eventually catch on and then my secret of being an animagus will be ruined."

I nodded, knowing that what he was saying was true.

"I can come and visit you," I said weakly.

He gave a small smile.

_This sucks._

Why can't I have at least my father? I felt like sulking. Nothing was going right anymore.

Then again, when had anything gone right?

"The news of my escape will eventually wear off." He told me, "And I'll deal with Kreacher in the meantime."

It still felt hopeless but I didn't want to talk about it anymore anyway.

"Things can't get much worse anyway," Dad said dully.

"Don't say that," I groaned, "You're going to jinx us. And we don't need that with the Third Task coming up."

"I don't believe in bad luck," Dad replied.

I raised an eyebrow, "Really now? You're like the king of bad luck."

"I wasn't aware I had a title."

"You do,"

"Well, you're my daughter, so that would make you the princess of bad luck."

"Believe, I already know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What are you doing?"

I looked up from my desk to find Rita staring down at me.

"Um, just doing some personal stuff," I replied, "It's my lunch break."

"I know that," She replied, "I'm just curious to see if you actually have a life."

"Sorry to disappoint you," I replied dryly, "But my life is crazy than you would believe."

"Oh I know," She replied slyly coming into my already small cubicle and sitting on my desk.

She really needed to learn about personal boundaries.

"I was doing some research the other day on you."

I raised an eyebrow up at her, "Why?"

She shrugged, "I like to know about the people around me."

"I see," I said, getting uncomfortable with her that close to me.

"Mhm," She said, "And you can imagine my shock when I found that you are the daughter of Sirius Black."

I remained silent; I was getting bored of people finding out who I was. It didn't even bother me anymore.

"Now why didn't you mention that little fact before?" She asked me, giving me a pitying look.

"I figured it wouldn't look good on my résumé," I answered dully.

"Never mind," She bustled at my dry tone, "I just wanted to inform you that you're fired."

…

"What?"

"You heard me," She replied and them gave a sympathetic look and patted my hand, "Oh Rigel dear, you need to understand that I can't have someone like you working for me!"

"You're kidding right?" I questioned, getting upset, "I'm just his daughter!"

"Keep your voice down dearie." Rita said inspecting her red fingernails, making me angrier, "Now don't worry, I'm keeping you on until the Tournament is over, I'm going to need your help for a little while still."

I wanted to shove her off my desk and say, 'don't bother, because I quit!', but I couldn't, I needed the money and the time to find another job.

"Very well," I said stonily and turned my head away from her.

"Great! Good chat," She said cheerfully and pushed off my desk.

"Hey Skeeter," I called after her.

"Yes Rigel?" She asked.

"Why the sudden urge to check out my background?"

She sighed, "Well to be honest, I heard some Aurors talking about visiting your house the other day. After that I decided I should probably see who you really were. Anyway, I have to get to work, I'll talk to you later."

She left and I turned back to my desk. Looks like dad's words did jinx. Not only was I just fired and now looking for a new job, but I had also found out the information about Zosma. I had gone back to the files about the Chara history, and I had found the file about my mum and her sister.

I looked down at the newspaper article that was in English. According to what it said, my aunt wasn't murdered during the war.

The bad news? She was in Azkaban.

The real kicker? She was there because of attempted murder. On me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**I'm thinking of just continuing into the Order of the Phoenix in this book, instead of starting another one. But if you guys want me to start another book, just tell me. I don't mind. I'm actually torn between the two choices haha. **

**Thank-you for the reviews! :)**


	18. The Final Task

**I think this is my longest chapter yet! One more chapter till the end of the Goblet of Fire!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm sorry I'm late," I apologize to Charlie after I finally arrived at the Burrow, "With what happened to Crouch last night, the news floor has been crazy today."

"I can imagine," Charlie said easily, as he wrapped an arm around me and guided me to a spot behind the house, "I still can't believe that he was murdered."

Neither could I, and to be honest, I was even more worried about Harry now. Something was definitely happening with the tournament, and it wasn't good.

"Yeah," I murmured, as we came to bench situated by one of Molly's flowerbeds.

Charlie motioned for me to sit down and I complied as he sat down also.

"So, how have you been?" I asked leaning into him, and trying to forget my troubling thoughts.

"Lonely without my girlfriend," He replied, cheekily looking down at me.

I gave a meek smile, "Sorry, I've just been really busy."

"I'm just teasing you," He said wrapping his arm around me again, and with my back against him, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood to be teased," I grumbled softly, before tilting my head to look up at him, "I'm in the mood to be distracted."

I expected him to wiggle his eyebrows at me or something, but instead he looked down at me curiously. I shifted my weight slightly so I could see his face better.

"What?" I questioned, my brow furrowed.

"I want to talk to you about something." He said, lacing his fingers through mine.

_Please be something good._

"Sure, what is it?" I asked and I stared off at the fields, waiting for him to speak again.

I felt him shift gently from beneath me before he spoke again, "I'm leaving for Romania as soon as the tournament ends. So in about a month."

I stayed silent, wondering where this was going.

"And I don't know how this is going to work Rigel," He stated, "With me in Romania and you here in London."

I didn't move or say anything. I knew that he had to leave in June when I first started dating him, we just hadn't spoken much of where this relationship was going to go after that.

I found my voice finally and spoke without looking at him, "So where do were go from here?"

His arms held me tighter and he nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"Come to Romania with me." He whispered into my ear.

The question was so unexpected that it took my brain a few seconds to figure out what he was saying.

I sat up straight and turned to see his face. He looked completely serious.

"But I," I stuttered, trying to get my suddenly twisted tongue to form words.

"But what?" He asked gently looking me in the eye, "As of the end of June, you don't have a job, and you can move out of your apartment and into my place in Romania."

_Move in together. _

"Yeah, but Charlie, I have friends and family here." I exclaimed running a hand through my hair.

"So do I, we can come and visit on the holidays," He reassured me.

He brushed a stand of brown hair behind my ear.

"I love you," He told me, "I want you to come with me. We can make everything work."

What about Harry? My dad? They needed me here didn't they?

I was so lost in thought that I didn't feel his hands go behind my neck and bring me closer to him, until his lips were on mine.

His hands ran through my hair, bringing me even closer.

This was not helping me think.

"Charlie," I murmured, gently pushing against his chest, "I need time to think about this."

He brought his head away from me and pecked my lips once more, "Alright."

"I just need time to deal with everything going on first," I tried to explain, but he seemed to understand.

"I didn't expect an answer right away," He said.

I smiled and sat back against him. But as soon as my back was to him my expression turned troubled again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, Rigel," I turned around to see Oliver behind me as I was walking towards the doors of my apartment building later that night.

"Oh no," I said holding a hand up to stop him from coming closer.

He gave me a puzzled look as he kept walking towards me anyway.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I slowly began to back away towards the doors.

"Don't you dare say anything!" I warned him.

"Rigel-"

"No!"

"But-"

"Eh!"

"Rigel!" He cut in.

"Oliver no!" I said back, "Don't you dare say anything at all!"

"Why-" He started.

"It is one thing after another with you people," I declared, completely fed up, "And I am sick of it!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked dully, as if my warnings didn't scare him one bit.

"I am sick of surprises!" I yelled back, probably sounding like a maniac by now, "I hate surprises!"

Oliver didn't seem fazed by my madness.

"For once in my life," I vented, "I would like to see something coming! And I refuse to have one more person talk to me and bombshell me!"

A couple walked past me and gave me a funny look and started to murmur to each other.

"What are you looking at!" I snapped at them and they quickly hurried away from me.

"Maybe we should go inside…" Oliver said from behind me.

"Haven't you ever seen a person have a meltdown before!" I yelled after them as Oliver wrapped an arm around my stomach and pulled me towards the apartment doors.

"I'm not crazy!" I continued to scream at them, "I just don't want to be the princess of bad luck anymore!"

"Have you been drinking?" Wood asked as he struggled to drag my fighting body into the building.

"No!" I yelled at him, and then rethought my answer, "Maybe."

"Come on," Oliver groaned taking my arm and leading me up to my apartment.

My struggling had worn me out by the time we made it to my door.

I stumbled into my apartment and flopped down on my couch that I had moved back into place. Oliver shut the door and followed behind me.

"What happened?" Wood asked, lifting my legs up from the couch and sitting down with them in his lap.

I brought a hand up to rub my dizzy head.

"Nothing," I mumbled burying my face into the couch.

"Then why do you smell like firewhiskey?" Wood asked, gently pulling my shoulder back so he could look at my face.

"It's a new perfume I'm trying out," I grumbled back, pushing his arm away.

Oliver sighed and tapped his fingers on my leg, muttering something under his breath.

"Three, two, one-"

"You know what bugs me?" I suddenly asked, "I have to keep so many bloody secrets! That's the worst part of these surprises; they all come with a secret!"

Oliver just stared down at me.

"You going to tell me what happened?" He asked again.

"I can't tell you," I said through my drunkenness, "Because I have to keep it a secret from you too."

He gave me a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

I ignored his question and waved a tired hand in the air, "It really sucks too, because you were the only person I didn't have to keep secrets from."

"What are you talking about?" He pressed, sitting up straighter and searching my face.

I let out a sigh, "It'll hurt you. I don't want to hurt you again."

I looked to see that Wood was still looking intently at me and I heaved another sigh out.

"Charlie wants me to move to Romania with him," I mumbled out, trying to fight the drowsiness in my body, "And I have to keep it a secret from you."

I barely noticed him tense from under my legs.

"Are you going?" He asked me, his voice monotone.

"I don't know," I yawned, curling my legs closer to him and closing my eyes, "Just don't tell Oliver okay?"

There was a pause of silence before he spoke again.

"Sure, no problem," He said patting my leg again lightly.

I let out a thanks and then let myself fall asleep.

I would awake in the morning to find my apartment empty, and myself lying on the couch with a blanket draped over me. My mind completely blank from the time I went to the pub, till the time I woke up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

June finally came and I watched as Harry and Cedric entered the maze, after the canon had sounded. I sat next to Rita in the stands for the public and waved to Harry when he had glanced behind. Soon Fleur and Krum also entered and the maze sealed off behind each champion.

All that was left to do was to wait.

I glanced to my left to see Charlie with his family in the stands across from me. I still hadn't answered him about Romania and time was running out. All my options pointed to agreeing to it. I mean, I had no job after Rita's last article goes out, and if I have no job, I have no money to pay rent. Going with Charlie would solve living arrangements, and it would give me time to find a new job. Yet I felt reluctant to say yes.

A murmur from the crowd brought my attention back to the maze. Red sparks could be seen in the sky. Someone was backing out.

What was in there that was so terrifying? I didn't want to know the answer though.

A couple of professors moved into the maze to retrieve the champion. I felt like a nervous mother, waiting for a sign that her son was okay. But Harry wasn't my son. He was more like a little brother I wanted to protect and shield from the world.

The crowd continued to talk as the professors returned shortly with a visibly shaken Fleur. I took notes on her appearance for Rita, but my writing halted when I heard Fleur cry out.

"He tried to kill me!" She shouted out, clinging to the headmaster of Beauxbatons.

The tall woman comforted her pupil and guided her to a place where she could sit and calm down.

I continued to watch Fleur, not knowing what to think as the band started up again to try and ease the tension in the crowd.

"Exciting isn't it?" Rita questioned me as she finished dotting her i's and crossing the t's on her writing.

"No," I stated, not caring how I sounded.

Why should I? I was getting fired anyway.

"You're such a killjoy," She tutted, and she crossed her legs and turned away from me.

Another fifteen minutes went by with no more news and you could tell that the crowd was getting bored by the lack of interest. Just when I thought the band was going to start again to entertain the people, I thought I saw a flash of blue from the middle of the maze. It happened so fast though that I began to think if it had even happened.

Nevertheless, I stared at the maze for the next twenty minutes and waited for more flashes of light as people around me mingled with each other.

Without warning, another flash appeared right in front of the entrance to the maze, and two bodies went flying towards the ground.

Cheers went and the band played the Hogwarts song loudly. I stood up to see over the people in front of me to see who had returned. I grinned when I saw that it was Harry and Cedric. I clapped my hands loudly and cheered. It was finally over. No more tasks. And Harry had actually won to make it even better.

A scream from Fleur made my head snap towards her.

What was her problem?

"Harry!"

I turned again to see Dumbledore running out from the stands and towards the two champions on the ground.

Something was wrong.

I pushed through the roaring crowd and made my way down the stairs leading to the ground. I got five feet from where Harry was when my body went rigid. Harry was crying out as he clung to Cedric's unmoving body. Diggory's eyes were open and he wasn't breathing.

"A boy's been killed," I heard Ludo Bagman say to Snape and McGonagall who were standing beside me.

_No._

My eyes widened at hearing this and I went to move towards Harry when someone's hand on my arm stopped me.

"Come my dear," McGonagall said, pulling me away.

"Wait, no," I said trying to free myself from her grasp.

"Harry is alright," She told me sternly, "But we can't alert the crowd."

Just as she said that a strangled cry came from behind us.

We both turned to see Diggory's father pushing through the stands.

"No!" He cried out as Arthur Weasley tried to support him, "My boy!"

My heart pounded at his agony and I turned back towards Harry, only to see that he wasn't beside Cedric anymore.

I frantically searched for him and managed to get a glimpse of him with Moody. Moody was almost dragging him out of the stadium.

The rest of the professors didn't seem to notice this as they swarmed around Cedric. They were talking amongst themselves, trying to discover what had happened and what they should do.

I knew that Harry was safe with Moody, but a part of me found it odd that Moody had taken Harry away.

"Rigel," McGonagall shook me, "I need you to help keep everyone in their seats!"

I barely nodded at her and turned towards the stands where several of students were trying to get out and see if Cedric was indeed dead.

For ten minutes, that seemed more like ten hours, I helped keep students in their seat while the professors moved the body. The students trying to leave were mostly Hufflepuffs and I knew quite a few of them so I tried to calm them down.

After Cedric was gone, Dumbledore ordered everyone in the crowd to head back to Hogwarts.

As everyone left I went up to Dumbledore to see if I could talk to Harry.

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked, looking around him alarmed.

"He left with Moody," I told him, puzzled when his look of alarm didn't vanish.

"Go to my office," He commanded me quickly, "Wait there until I come. The password is Licorice Snaps."

He then turned away from me and said something to the others professors. I watched confused and worried as then hurried off towards the castle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry!"

I rushed forward and enveloped him in my arms when he and Dumbledore entered the office an hour later.

"Are you alright?" I questioned as I let go to check him over.

He was covered in scratches and bruises, and one arm was covered in blood.

"I'm fine," He let out shakily, as if he was in a daze.

"I'll let you two talk," Dumbledore said quietly to me, and he silently left the room.

"Harry, what happened?" I asked once Dumbledore was gone.

"He's back," Harry managed to let out, before looking me in the eyes, "Voldemort is back."

I could see the fear in his eyes and I knew that he wasn't lying.

"Cedric," I started.

"He killed him," Harry nodded, answering my unspoken question.

Maybe I should have gasped or even fainted, but I didn't. I was so shocked that I couldn't do much of anything. There were no other words that I could say.

I brought Harry close again and I felt his arms go around me.

There were so many other questions that needed to be asked, but silence seemed more important.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**And so it begins… I hope this chapter was alright. I managed to get Charlie, Oliver, and the last task into one chapter so yay. ;)**

**Thank-you for reviewing everyone. I think I am going to just go into the Order of the Phoenix in this book.**

**Reviewer question:**

**TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion:**** Yes, Snape is a very brilliant character and I will be adding him in quite a bit in the future. :)**


	19. The Funeral

**Last chapter for Goblet of Fire!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Here, let me," I said, taking Wood's tie in my hands and placing it around his neck.

I silently went to work on it, my mind wandering to the funeral that was going to start in an hour.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking up at his face while my fingers looped the tie over.

"I'm fine Rigel. Cedric and I weren't that close." Was his response.

I pulled the finished tie up so it fit comfortably around his neck and then looked at him again.

"He was the only quidditch captain you were ever friends with." I stated, "You didn't even like Davies. I know you and Cedric had some sort of friendship."

"I'm fine Rigel," Oliver repeated, and he seemed it even though his look was solemn.

"Alright," I conceded and backed away from him so I could find my cardigan that I had draped over one of his chairs.

When I found it I pulled it on over my black dress and looked towards Wood.

"Ready?" I asked, to which he gave a nod.

We exited out of his apartment and walked outside of the Puddlemere building to an area where we could apparate.

We made it to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade fifteen minutes later and entered the Great Hall where Dumbledore was having the funeral.

We had just sat down when Dumbledore began to speak from the front of the room.

"Today," He said, and then hesitated for a second, "We acknowledge a really terrible loss."

He stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"As you all know," He said, "Cedric Diggory was exceptional, hardworking, infinitely fair minded, and most importantly, a fierce friend."

A soft cry came from among the people and students gathered in the big room.

"And therefore," Dumbledore continued, "I believe that you all have the right to know how he died."

His eyes went about the room, as if searching into everyone's heart.

"You see," He proclaimed, "Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort."

I hadn't expected Dumbledore to say anything about Voldemort. But I was learning that Dumbledore did not like to keep facts like these away from people.

I turned to Oliver to see that his face was unreadable. I was planning on telling him, what Harry had told me, after the funeral.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this," The Headmaster said, visibly upset, "But to not do so, I think would be an insult to Cedric's memory."

"The pain that we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us," He said, "That while we come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts still beat as one. In light of recent events, I hope that the bonds of friendship that you have made this year will be even stronger than ever. Remember this, and Cedric's death will not be in vain."

Dumbledore paused and looked up at the Black Hufflepuff banners.

"Remember that, and we will remember a boy who was kind, honest, brave, and true. Right to the very end."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ms. Black, might I have a brief word with you?"

I turned around to see Dumbledore standing with a questioning look.

"Of course Professor," I answered, signalling to Oliver that I would just be a minute.

Dumbledore led me to a quiet corridor outside of the Great Hall before turning back to face me.

"I have no doubt that you believe what Harry has told you." He told me.

I nodded. Harry was like family to me, and I knew him to be better than to lie about something like this.

"Not many will believe the truth," He stated, pacing around in a small line, "For they will not want to."

I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I have a proposition for you," He said, clasping his hands behind his back in an easy manner and stopping his walking, "If you will be willing to hear it."

"Of course Sir," I replied easily.

Maybe I shouldn't have said it so easily considering that Dumbledore's ideas weren't always orthodox.

"Madam Hooch is retired as of tomorrow, after a many long years of teaching." He explained, "And I wonder, if you would consider taking her place."

I stared at my professor with a confused look.

"You mean teach flying?" I questioned him, "Aren't I a little too young to be a teacher?"

He shrugged his shoulder lightly at me.

"You will be nineteen this summer, if I'm correct," He answered calmly, "That is plenty old enough to teach first year students basic flying, and give advanced classes for second years. You were my second choice for quidditch captain after Mr. Wood, so I believe that you would do a remarkable job."

I rubbed my forearms uneasily. This was a big step, and I still hadn't decided on Charlie's offer yet.

"I'll be honest with you Ms. Black." He said, sensing my apprehensiveness, "I believe that dark times are ahead of us. I need wizards and witches like you around the young minds of my students, to teach and guide."

I looked into his periwinkle eyes.

"There's another war coming, isn't there?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I believe so." He replied.

"Harry is going to be in the middle of it then." I stated.

Dumbledore merely nodded.

I couldn't go with Charlie, not with a war going on here. And this job would let me be able to keep an eye on Harry. It might not have seemed like hard decision, but it was.

"Alright Professor."

"Wouldn't you like more time to think on it?" He questioned me.

"No," I said firmly, if I had time to think I might have changed my mind, "I'm sure. If there's a war coming, then I want to help. I want to fight."

"Excellent," He replied, "If that's how you feel than I think I have another offer for you."

I looked at him puzzled.

"What do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?" He asked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A short chapter but this is the last of the Goblet of Fire. Please review, if you don't mind. :) **

**I don't know when I'll be able to update next, I need to finish off the story plan for the 'Order of the Phoenix' still because I have realized that writing ideas off the top of my head just digs me into these little ruts called 'writer's block'. But hopefully it shouldn't be too long. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviewer question:**

** 112233:**** In the future there will probably be a bit more of drunken Rigel scenes, it's fun to write so I'll see what I can do. ;)**


	20. THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX

**The Order of the Phoenix begins! Sorry, for some reason that felt necessary…**

**Wow 20 Chapters!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I sat down and crossed my arms in front of my chest with annoyance. Of course the only seat left would be next to Snape.

I suppose it serves me right for being late to the meeting.

He didn't even acknowledge my presence as I sat there and so I ignored him completely as well as I turned to listen to what Mad-Eye was saying at the front of the table.

"At least if he's here, nothing else can happen to him," Moody told everyone at the table, "I say we leave tonight."

I didn't have to ask what they were talking about. News of Harry using underage magic was being told all over Grimmauld Place where the Order of the Phoenix had made its headquarters.

"We can travel by broom," He continued, "Who wants to volunteer?"

His one eye wildly searched the faces of every Order member.

"I want to go," My cousin, Dory, exclaimed eagerly, "I haven't met Harry yet."

I inwardly laughed at her easy manner, my cousin Nymphadora hadn't changed much.

Mad-Eye rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, Tonks and who else?

Kingsley silently nodded his head to Moody, signalling that he was in, and a few other Aurors did the same. Dad, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table, remained silent knowing he could not leave Grimmauld.

"Alright," Moody said, "What about you Black? You know Harry personally."

I turned back to face him as I realised he was speaking to me.

"I-"

"I'll take that as a yes," He interrupted me curtly; marking my name down on a list he had started.

Okay then… so much for freewill…

"And one more," He asked, looking around again.

"You can sign me up," A voice replied from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see the person who had appeared at the doorway.

"Remus!" Molly Weasley greeted cheerfully, and she moved from her place to welcome him into the room, "How good to see you! I didn't hear you arrive. Have you eaten?"

Mad-Eye grumbled something lowly before speaking out again, "You can chit-chat after the meeting; we have things to discuss."

Molly gave Moody a dirty look to which he let out a hefty breath at.

"Now, we leave in an hour," Moody continued as Molly found a chair for Remus to sit in, "We'll go there, find Harry, and bring him back here. Any questions?"

Everyone remained silent. Expect Mad-Eye to get straight to business and have a plan formed within two minutes.

"Good," He stated, "Everyone who's coming, get yourselves ready and meet me in drawing room. Those of you staying, continue on with the meeting with the notes Dumbledore left."

I pushed away from the table as did the few others and left the dreary kitchen to enter the hallway.

"Rigel!"

I felt Dory slip her arm around my shoulder and side hug me, "Where have you been Miss. MIA?"

"Living the highlife," I answered dryly.

"Yeah, sure," She answered, before her look turned excited again, "I still can't believe you didn't tell me about Sirius!"

I gave a weak smile, "Sorry about that, but I couldn't take the chance of you not believing me, or thinking that I was crazy."

"Oh come on," She exclaimed, "We're as good as sisters, I would have believed you! I believed Dumbledore when he told me, didn't I?"

"Almost everybody believes Dumbledore," I pointed out, still a bit jealous of the fact that Dumbledore had told just about everyone I know about Dad being innocent and that they all believed him easily.

Maybe I _could_ tell Maggie without her freaking out…

"You're not trusting enough," She stated.

"I am aware," I mumbled, as she let go me to get herself ready.

I climbed the four stories of stairs before arriving at the top floor where my room was located. Dad's had taken his old room back and the Weasley's and Hermione had taken all the lower floor rooms, leaving me with a dreary looking room that had belonged to my now deceased uncle. Ironic enough, his initials were identical to mine. R.A.B.: Rigel Auriga Black, and Regulus Arcturus Black.

I didn't mind it too much though, despite the look of the room, I knew I would be heading to Hogwarts in the matter of a week anyway.

I found a jacket from my trunk and pulled it on before grabbing an elastic and putting my hair in a ponytail.

When I arrived in the drawing room, almost everyone else was there, including Professor Lupin, a face I hadn't seen for quite some time.

"Hello Professor," I greeted warmly as he turned to me.

"It's good to see you Rigel," He said, coming forward and embracing me, "And I think you can drop the 'Professor' now. As I'm told, it's you who'll be needing that title soon."

I hugged him back and smiled, "Apparently so."

He let me go as Mad-Eye came bustling into the room, a dozen brooms magically trailing after him.

"Where'd you find those?" I questioned, eyeing the brooms strangely.

"You'd be amazed what's locked up in your grandparent's attic." Was all he said.

_Or scared…_ I mentally interjected.

"Everyone, grab a broom and move outside, and no one takes off until my order." Moody ordered, leading the way to the hallway, "And Tonks, I swear if you wake up Walburga again, I'll hex you straight back into Auror training!"

My cousin rolled her eyes while I wrinkled my nose at the mention of my grandmother's portrait. My first meeting with her didn't go well.

"_What's behind here?" I questioned, pulling back a curtained that was hanging on the wall._

"_Wait, Rigel!" My dad tried to stop me._

"_You filthy blood traitor!" _

_The voice was so loud and shrilly that the surprise of it caused me to jump, only I hit the wall behind me and I lost my balance. I fell to the floor as the portrait before me continued to scream nasty things. While I tried to get back up, Dad came and tried to shut the curtains to the portrait again._

"_What the bloody hell is that!" I questioned him._

"_You're grandmother!" He shouted back over the portrait's screams._

"_My grandmother?" I asked incredulously, "What the hell is wrong with her!"_

"_Pick a disorder, any disorder," He answered acerbically._

"_How dare you run away from home!" She continued to shrill, "And you kept my pureblood granddaughter away from me! I had plans to marry her off to a Flint! A whole pureblood generation is now gone because of you!"_

_Flint? As in Marcus? I think I just vomited in my mouth. _

_Finally the yelling stopped as Dad got the curtains shut. He heaved out a deep breath before turning back to me._

"_Charming women," He said._

_I had nothing to say, so I shook my head and got back up to my feet–_

"Black!" Mad-Eye's annoyed voice brought me back from my memories, "Hurry up girl!"

I nodded and followed behind Kingsley as we made our way outside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mrs. Figg?" I questioned, "She's a squib isn't she?"

"A squib?" Harry repeated in shock, "So that's how she knows about Dumbledore?"

"I would say so," I answered before turning to look to Fred, who was sitting beside me, "Stop giving the cat dirty looks already! Your huffing and puffing is driving me mad!"

"Stupid cat," The Weasley twin grumbled lowly.

I shook my head, I didn't even want to know.

It had been about an hour since we had arrived back from getting Harry. It was a fairly simple mission. I think the hardest part was trying to get Dory to stop breaking things in the Dursley house. Not on purpose of course, she was just naturally clumsy.

Now, after finishing up the meeting that still hadn't ended by the time we got back, Molly herded us into the kitchen for supper.

I grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet off the table and started to skim through while I waited to eat. I hadn't seen anything of Rita's in a while though. It was almost as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth. Either that or Karma finally got her.

Kidding!

Maybe…

I had just started to get into an article concerning Dumbledore when the paper was snatched out from under my nose.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, looking for the person who stole it.

"Sorry Rigel," Kingsley apologised as he handed the paper to Harry, "Now have a look for yourself, Harry."

I huffed out an air of annoyance. That was the fourth time today that something had been ripped out of my hands. It seemed that nothing in this building could be joined with the words, 'mine or yours'. It was all just 'ours'.

Actually that's not true. Everyone decided that Kreacher was Dad's. No ifs, ands, or buts, it was his house elf. He was the one who had to make sure the elf didn't wander into anybody's room in the middle of the night and scare them half to death. Yes, I am speaking from experience.

Getting back to the point, I tuned in to the conversation that had started while I had been reading. Apparently Harry had started to ask questions about the secrecy going on. I couldn't blame him; Dumbledore had ordered us all to remain silent. Why, I have no idea. I mean, some things should be kept a secret so he doesn't do anything rash, but no information? It seemed a bit cruel.

I figured I wouldn't have much say in the conversation so I let my mind wander while the others bickered.

So much had happened since Cedric's death.

"_I'm sorry, but I can't go with you. I already accepted Dumbledore's offer."_

"_In a matter of a day you can decide to be a teacher at Hogwarts," Charlie questioned, "But it takes you a month to decide that you don't want to go to Romania?"_

_I put a hand to my forehead in frustration. I had to stay here. There was too much going on for me to just leave._

"_I'm sorry Charlie," I repeated firmly._

"_I don't understand you," He muttered, leaning against the wall of my apartment, "It's like you don't even takes this relationship seriously."_

_I narrowed my eyes at him, "You know I do, I love you Charlie, but I'm needed here."_

"_I can't do a long distance relationship Rigel," He stated._

"_So what?" I asked acerbically, "It's all or nothing? That's how much this relationship means to _you_?" _

_He ran a hand through his hair, obviously trying to control his emotions. I had never seen Charlie this upset before, and I didn't know how to react to it. _

"_Whatever," I muttered when he didn't respond, "I'm still not going."_

"_It's Wood isn't it?" He asked suddenly, "There's something going on between you two, isn't there?" _

_My eyes widened._

"_How dare you," I said lowly at him through the hurt his distrust caused me, "Do you honestly think I would cheat on you?" _

_Wood might have kissed me but I didn't kiss him back. And I made it clear that I was with Charlie. _

"_What am I supposed to think Rigel?" He defended, "I tried to ignore the fact that you were always 'busy'. But there are so many things about you that don't add up!"_

"_Well it's good to know that you don't trust me!" I stated sarcastically, "Were you planning on telling me that after I had moved in with you?"_

_I didn't care that there was secrets I was keeping from him. I was too hurt and upset to admit that I didn't exactly shout out trustworthy. I had my reasons._

"_Don't play the victim Rigel!" _

"_I'm not!" I yelled just as a knock came from my door._

_I let out an aggravated breath and turned my back to Charlie as I approached my door and opened it._

_And bad luck strikes again._

"_Oliver," I said, my face showing my despair._

_He had to have the worst timing in the entire world._

"_I'm guessing this is a bad time…" Wood trailed off as he spotted Charlie in the room. _

"_No, I was just leaving," Charlie interrupted curtly and I closed my eyes to control my emotions. _

_I kept my back to him as he grabbed his coat from off the couch and walked past Oliver and I, out into the hallway._

"_Charlie-"_

"_Good-bye Rigel," He muttered without looking at me as he disappeared down the hallway. _

_I was at a loss concerning how I felt. But Oliver's steady gaze at me brought me to my senses. He was smart; he knew what had just happened. But he knew me, and seemed to understand that I wasn't ready to admit that that had just happened._

"_Do you want some tea?" I asked quietly._

"_I'll make it."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**As you can probably guess, the story plan is done. So I have an actual plan for how this fanfic is going to go. Amazing.**

**Anyway, Thanks for review, follows, and favs. :) **

**Since Rigel is going to be working at the school, any particular student you want her to see? Of course I'll have her seeing quite a few, but just in case I miss one.**

**Also, 112233, for some reason fanfiction keeps cutting part of your username out of my documents. I'm sorry about that, and I've tried to fix it but it doesn't seem to be working. Just know I'm not doing it on purpose.**

**If anyone else has their usernames cut off in the reviewer questions, I'm sorry for that, I'll be looking more closely to see if they've been cut off.**


	21. Doxies and Hogwarts

…**I don't have anything to say actually…..**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Get it out!" Ginny shrieked, her hands wilding pulling at her hair.

"Then stand still!" I yelled back, as I tried to untangle the Doxy that had become entangled in her red hair.

The bloody little fairy kept biting my fingers though as I tried to capture it, making the task even harder.

"Ow!" Ginny screamed as the fairy kept clawing at her scalp.

Finally my hands enclosed around the struggling creature and I ripped it from Ginny's hair. But the little snot wiggled out of my grasp and clambered towards my face, claws extended.

"Bloody fairy!" I shouted, stumbling backwards to try to avoid it.

I tripped over a pile of old books lying around and crashed to the floor. I didn't even think, I grabbed one of the books and swung it forward towards the Doxy.

A satisfying _smack_ sounded and I watched the little monster hit the wall that was opposite to me. It fell and twitched twice on the ground before staying still.

"And the crowd goes wild!" George shouted making the sound of a cheering crowd while Fred hooted loudly beside him.

"I think it broke the skin!" Ginny said frantically, "I probably have rabies now!"

I watched exasperatedly from my place on the floor as the youngest Weasley went running out of the room. Hermione trailed after her, "Ginny, you can't get rabies from a Doxy!"

I shook my head at the door they had left through before turning back towards the Weasley twins. Only they weren't sitting on the couch anymore. I looked to see them crouched over by the wall the Doxy had hit. Then I saw one of them pick up the unconscious creature and put it in a small box.

Oh bloody hell.

"What are you doing?!"

"We need something to experiment with!" They defended, speaking at the same time.

I moaned and rubbed my temple.

"I hate my life," I mumbled.

It had been hours since we had first started to remove the Doxies from the drapes in the drawing room. I had no idea how many problems this house had.

"How's it going in here?" Molly asked, her head popping in from the door frame.

She gave me a puzzled look when she spotted me, "What are you doing on the floor? We have work to do Rigel! Get up and get to work! Those Doxy aren't going to rid themselves!"

She left without another word.

I picked up my previous book and began to repeatedly hit my head against it.

"Do you figure she's having a meltdown?" I heard the twins talking.

"Naw, everyone knows she cracked years ago," One replied, "She's probably just having a relapse."

"I'm a professor now," I grumbled loud enough for them to hear, "And I won't hesitate to find a reason to give you both detentions for a whole year."

"Okay then…" Fred said slowly and I saw them carefully head for the door.

"Scratch meltdown," George whispered as they reached the doorway, "I think it's just PMS."

"You said it mate,"

"That's right, and it stands for 'Potential Murder Suspect'." I said darkly.

They stopped talking.

I heard their retreating footsteps and let out another sigh.

"Scaring the children already?" A new voice asked.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw Wood smirking down at me.

"When did you get here?" I asked, ignoring his previous statement.

"Ten minutes ago," He replied, coming into the room fully and offering me a hand up off the floor.

I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

I brushed myself off and looked around the room. The drapes were still moving due to the Doxies in them and I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"One of those days huh?" Oliver asked.

I looked up at his face, "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "Rigel, you have a look on your face that rivals Mad-Eye's usual expression."

Great, now I look like Moody.

"I'm fine, just tired." I answered bending down to pick up the books I had tripped on.

"Well-"

"What's going on?" Harry's voice interrupted and I turned to see him and Ron.

Well, wasn't this room popular today.

"We heard screaming from all the way upstairs," Ron said, eagerly looking around the room for some excitement.

"You missed it, if you want details, ask your sister." I stated, not wanting to start another conversation.

Ron groaned in annoyance, "I miss everything."

"Oliver?" Harry asked, as I carried the books over to an empty shelf, "I didn't know you were in the Order."

"Dumbledore knew that I believed everything going on," Wood explained easily, "So he recruited me."

"I put in a good word for you." I injected simply, as I placed each book.

"Yes, thank-you for reminding me that Dumbledore wouldn't have asked me to join without you."

"You're welcome love."

Then, yet _another_ head popped in through the door-way. Tonks.

"Lunch is ready," She informed us.

"Finally," Ron exclaimed, making a bee-line for the exit.

I nodded in agreement but halted when I heard a familiar hissing noise from behind me.

Doxies. They only made that noise when they were about to attack.

"Everyone move it!" I ordered, as I pushed Oliver towards the door quickly.

The others knew from my voice that I meant business and they hurried out of the room. Oliver and I just made it into the hallway when a Doxy let out a screech. I saw it come barreling towards us and I slammed the big wooden doors to the drawing room just in time.

Bloody Doxies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where is my wand?" I questioned as I came back to the table to find it missing, "I just put it down. Someone cough it up or they'll be coughing up blood instead."

"Geez," Fred muttered as he slid my wand back across the table to me, "Have a nice cup of homicidal thoughts this morning, did we?"

"As usual," George added.

I barely paid attention to them as I checked my bag to see if I had gotten the last of my personal items, "I'm not in the mood for this, guys."

"Not in the mood for what, dear?" Molly asked as she came into the kitchen, carrying some groceries she must have just bought.

"Nothing," I replied absent mindedly as I shouldered my bag and placed my wand in my back pocket.

"Don't put it there!" Mad-Eye barked roughly as he came into the kitchen, "Do you know how many wizards lose their backsides because of that mistake!? No common sense these days I tell you! None!"

I heaved out a sigh and grabbed my wand again, dropping it in my bag instead. Giving Moody a look that clearly asked, 'happy'?

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Who do you know who have lost their butt because of that?" Tonks questioned curiously as she also entered.

"Never mind it, Tonks!" He replied sharply and he clunked down at the table.

I need to get out of this house.

"Morning," Remus greeted warmly, taking a seat beside Moody.

I mumbled a half felt welcome and asked Molly where the coffee was.

"There's a cup right here for you dear," She replied, placing a mug in front of me, "Now, Rigel, do you have everything ready?"

I took a sip of the coffee before nodding my head to her, "Yeah, everything's set, I'll leave for Hogsmeade in an hour or so."

"Good, good." She said before she got a wistful look, "Hogwarts. I must admit though, that I had hoped you would be in Romania by this time."

I mentally groaned. Here comes another guilt trip.

Ever since Molly found out about Charlie and I splitting, she would give me these looks that just spelled out her disappointment. Honestly, I was just thankful she wasn't mad at me.

"Your children would have been beautiful," She commented, looking off into space.

I choked on my coffee.

"You alright there, Rigel?" Dad asked as he also wandered in.

"Fine," I wheezed, trying to expel the liquid from my lungs, "You know, I think I'm going to go to Hogsmeade a bit earlier."

Dad raised an eyebrow, "Earlier?"

"Yeah," I nodded as I saw Molly with her thinking expression again, "As in right now."

I set down my mug and stepped forward to embrace my father.

"I'll see you for the meeting next week," I said as his arms came around me, "Don't kill Kreacher while I'm gone."

"I'll try," He said wirily.

I gave a small laugh and then backed away.

"Aren't you going to stay for breakfast?" Molly asked me.

"No I'm good, I usually don't eat breakfast anyway," I replied quickly, "I'm not much of a morning person."

"Or people person," The twins mumbled.

I shot them a look before grabbing my cloak and wrapping it around my shoulders. As I left the kitchen I kissed my father's cheek while giving him a small side hug.

"I love you, Dad." I said and then went for the exit, "Bye everyone."

A chorus of good-byes followed after me before I left Grimmauld and apparated.

Hogwarts, here I come.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I stared blankly as the pink covered witch came to sit back down at the table. She had just finished giving a speech to the entire school about who knows what. But I got the jiff; the Minister was keeping an eye on Hogwarts.

This 'Professor Umbridge', was a real tart. She was like a fuzzy pink toad that was so fake it gave the muggle Barbie a run for its money. I didn't have time to ponder all this though as Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Thank-you Professor Umbridge for that enlightening speech," He said politely, before turning back to the students, "Now, as you can see, we are very honoured to have Professor Umbridge as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Also, I would ask that you welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be filling in for Care of Magical Creatures, and Madam Black who is replacing Madam Hooch as Flying Instructor. I hope you all make them feel very welcomed here."

A short applause went through the Great Hall before Dumbledore silenced them again, "As always, Mr. Filch has requested-"

I stopped listening when I saw Umbridge writing something down on a notepad. What could she possibly be taking notes of?

A strange feeling settled in my stomach.

This was going to be yet _another_ weird year at Hogwarts.

And a long one at that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Thank you so much for the reviews and welcome to new followers! :) Wow, almost to a 100 reviews! You guys are brilliant!**

**Reviewer Question:**

**Book..Freak 112233: Thank-you for understanding. As to your question, since I've already come this far, I figure I'll probably go all the way to Deathly Hallows with this. I might skip quite a bit of the Half Blood Prince, but I'm not quite sure yet though. Thanks for reviewing. :)**


	22. Unsure

**I am so sorry for the long wait. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Angelina Johnson handed me a folded note as we sat watching the Ravenclaw tryouts.

"What's this?" I questioned her as I unfolded it.

"It's permission from McGonagall to use the pitch to train on Saturday." She told me simply.

I scanned over note and nodded once I saw the Professor's signature.

"Alright, I'll book it for you." I told her, "What time do you want?"

"I don't know how long it'll take so maybe from ten in the morning to two?" She offered as her eyes scanned her opponents below.

I nodded once more and wrote it down on my notebook in front of me.

"Sounds good." I replied as she turned to face me again.

She studied me for a minute before speaking.

"This is so weird." She stated with a wry smile, "You're only two years older than me and coaching Quidditch."

I laughed quietly, "Yeah, I suppose it is."

"And honestly, I have to call you '_Madam_ Black'?" She added incredulously, "It's like a joke gone wrong."

I snorted dryly, "It wasn't my first name choice, I assure you."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, please just don't call me 'Miss. Johnson' or I might vomit."

I laughed again, "I'll see what I can do."

The tryouts ended twenty minutes later and I took note of all the players that had been selected. Students that had come to watched, filed out of the stands and started to leave the pitch to head back to the castle.

Before Angelina could leave though, I stopped her.

"Hey, who are you thinking of to fill the place of Chaser and Keeper?" I questioned her.

There was no quidditch last year because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, so the positions that Oliver and I had left behind still hadn't been filled.

Angelina shrugged her shoulders, "There's been talk of a few students wanting to try out but I figured I would just wait and see the talent on Saturday before I set my mind on anyone particular. Although, there's one girl that tried out a few years ago for Chaser and she was pretty good. Does the name Alicia Spinnet ring any bells?"

I wrinkled my nose in concentration, "Isn't that the one that Katie just about lost her place to?"

"The very one," Angelina told me, "Anyway, I heard a rumor that she was going to try out again."

"Well good luck," I told her, standing up from my seat and gathering my things.

"Thanks, _Madam_ Black." She said with a wink and left the stands.

Oh brother.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So when do you actually start teaching the First Years?" Maggie asked.

"Next week, once the tryouts are finished." I replied after taking a sip of my firewhiskey.

We were currently sitting at the corner table in the Three Broomsticks by ourselves, catching up since we hadn't talked much in the last little while.

"I see." She said nodding her head.

The door behind us jingled as two people came through, laughing in an already drunken state.

I shook my head at them with a soft smile before turning back to Maggie.

She was silently studying my face.

I let out a sigh, "What?"

She shrugged casually, "Nothing, it's just that you haven't said a word about Charlie yet."

I narrowed my eyes, in almost a scolding way at her.

"Why would I?" I asked.

"You dated him for almost a year," She pointed out, "And you hardly talked about the break-up."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing, I'm just stating a fact." She said.

Yeah, with an underlining message.

"Fine, so I'm not as upset about it as I should be." I told her, lightly tracing the handle of my mug, "I don't know why, but whatever."

"It' because it was just a fling." She said dryly, giving me a little smirk.

"No," I replied, firmly looking her in the eyes, "I loved him."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"Whatever."

I didn't give her last word a reply; instead I just let out a huff and looked to the side. There was no reasoning with her.

The pub was quiet now, and it looked like the bartender was starting to clean up. As Maggie drank her firewhiskey I let my mind wonder a bit at the previous conversation.

"Oliver ruined it." I murmured offhandedly, not really caring what I said.

I saw out of the corner of my eyes, Maggie raise an eyebrow at me.

"You're actually admitting it?" She questioned oddly.

I turned to look at her fully and then shrugged, "I might as well. Everything was fine with Charlie until Oliver kissed me. I was confused, and therefore my relationship with Charlie changed."

Of course there were other events that also affected the relationship, but I couldn't mention that to Maggie.

"You like him." She said, as if pointing out some minor detail.

"Oliver?" I asked, "Of course, as a _friend_."

She scoffed, making me narrow my eyes, "Rigel, who are you kidding? Everyone knows that blokes and girls can't ever be _just_ friends."

"That's just a stupid saying, there are always exceptions." I argued.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, fine."

She finished off her whiskey and then stood up from her seat, "Sit in your own denial all you want, but just remember, it's not like Oliver's going be single forever. He's a bloody fit bloke and girls will be interested."

I glared up at her.

"Good for him then."

She sighed in defeat, "I'll talk to you later, thanks for the firewhiskey."

She left the pub and I sat still for a moment.

Oliver could have all the girlfriends he wanted, I didn't care.

Not really anyway…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I don't understand why we have to keep these things from Harry." I commented quietly, "He always finds out anyway; why not let him be prepared instead?"

"He's just a boy, Rigel." Molly said sharply, for what seemed like the tenth time that night.

"We are not bringing this up again." Mad-Eye cut in gruffly, "Dumbledore made his orders clear. Harry doesn't need to know anything yet."

Dad let out a dry breath beside me, "You've told him hardly anything for fifteen years. You going to make him wait another fifteen?"

"Enough already," Remus said, looking tired as ever, "Everyone sounds like a broken record. Dumbledore has made his decision, there's no more discussion."

"I'm his Godfather," Dad said sharply.

"And much good that has done him since you've been locked up for thirteen years." Snape said with a faint, taunting smile.

Dad made a move to rise from his chair and I grabbed his arm to keep him from making a throw at Snape.

"Enough!" Moody growled, visibly growing annoyed, "This meeting is over."

Dad stood up from his chair roughly and stalked from the room, leaving a thick atmosphere behind him. I rubbed my temple.

"When's the next meeting Moody?" I asked quietly.

"It hasn't been decided, I'll contact all the members when it has." He responded, looking annoyed with what had just happened.

I nodded as the members in the room got up from their chairs and began filing out. Tonks came up to me as I was leaving and stopped me though.

"Where's your boyfriend tonight?" She questioned slyly as we came out into the gloomy hallway.

I was not in the mood for this. I knew who she was talking about, and I knew what she was implying.

"He has a quidditch game." I replied monotony, not bothering to correct her teasing.

"Against who?" She asked.

"Harpies."

"So is he actually playing now or is he still just waiting on the sidelines?" She quizzed.

"Sidelines."

"That must drive him bonkers."

"Yep."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "What's up with the one word sentences, Rig?"

"Nothing," I said, just wanting to find some solitary aloneness.

I do love my cousin, but I just wanted some time alone, time to deal with all the thoughts running through my head.

"You're no fun, it's like your life has been drained out of you." She commented, and then her look turned concerned, "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"No."

"Oh my, what happened, tell me." She demanded.

I shook my head at her incredulously, "Did you not just hear me?"

"I know you Rigel," She stated, taking my arm and dragging me into the closest room and away from the others, "Something is up, you're hiding something."

"Dory," I warned.

"Rig, tell me." She demanded again, not put off by my tone.

I rolled my eyes even though I was starting to feel queasy. She was right. Something was up. It had been for over a month now, I had just started to actually put some thought into it a couple of days ago.

"I'm just being paranoid." I told her, "There's no need to make a big deal out of things, we have enough to worry about as it is."

"You're turning a pit pale." She said and her look grew more sisterly, "Come on, I promise I won't tell anyone."

I let out a breath that spelled out, 'this is stupid,' and closed the door to the drawing room so nobody could look in and hear what I was saying.

"I missed my period." I said simply, turning back to face her.

Her look went completely blank, "What?"

"Oh come on Dory, you heard me." I said a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, bringing a hand up to pull at her hair, "So what are you saying Rig, you're pregnant?"

I sighed and sat down agitatedly on one of the dusty couches, "I don't know."

I could see a bit of relief come into her expression as she sat down beside me, "Well it's not like it's not normal to skip a period, right? And you haven't been with Charlie in like two months-"

She cut herself short and looked at me with wide eyes, "Bloody hell Rigel, did you sleep with Wood?!"

I deadpanned at her and then brought my hand up to smack the back of her head, "No! What kind of person do you take me for! Geez Dory!"

"Ow!" She complained rubbing the back of her head and wincing, "Well what else do you expect me to think! If you haven't slept with anyone in the past month then what are you worried about?!"

"You don't understand," I moaned, bring a hand up to rub my temple, "I missed my period _last _month."

Silence.

"Okay, now I honestly don't know if I heard that right…"

I rolled my eyes again, "I missed my period last month, Dory, and now I'm a week late this month and still waiting. If you know common math, you'll see that it lines right up with my time with Charlie!"

"Oh bloody hell," Tonks cursed, groaning and tugging at her hair again.

I heft out yet another breath, I knew I shouldn't have told anyone.

"I still don't know or not," I said, "I mean, I've missed periods before and it could be that I'm just late this month."

"Have you talked to Charlie?" She asked abruptly.

I wrinkled my nose, "No, of course not, things are over between us and I'm not going to tell him I'm pregnant if I'm not even sure, honestly Tonks."

"Well, have you told _anyone_ else?"

"No, I'm not even sure Dory, aren't you listening? I don't have morning sickness, or any signs of pregnancy other than the skipping." I stated, "You're acting like it's already confirmed!"

"Two months in a row Rigel?" She questioned, "That's like a big red warning light!"

"Keep your voice down!" I hushed her.

"Take a freaking pregnancy test!" She said lowering her voice, "And then tell Charlie!"

I closed my eyes as a headache began to form, "I never should have opened my mouth."

I rested my elbows on my thighs and then put my head in my hands.

My cousin remained silent, and a few seconds later I felt her hand rubbing my back in small circles.

"Hey kid," She said with a soft teasing, "It's not the end of the world if you are pregnant. Just make sure if you are, okay? You're putting yourself through unneeded stress. I don't know why you didn't bother checking the first time you skipped."

I turned my head sideways so I could look at her, "I told you, I've skipped before and so I didn't think much of it, besides, with all the stress going on lately, it's no wonder I've missed. It's only been this past week that I've been worrying because I'm late again."

"Check," She told me gently.

"I'm too busy this week-"

"Rig," She cut me off with a warning look.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'll make an appointment with St. Mungo's"

She scooted closer to me and put her arm around me comfortingly, knowing that no other words were needed.

We sat in silence, each of us looking off into space.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	23. Not So Subtle

**I updated fast, I think I was just stuck on that one chapter, besides; my chapters aren't that long anyway so it doesn't usually take long if I'm on a roll with an idea. **

**100 reviews! Yay we hit a milestone! Thank-you everyone! Oh and sorry for surprising you guys with the last chapter haha. Also, I have a small question at the end of this one. Thanks! Enjoy.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alright, how many of you have flown before? Let me see some hands up." I directed the group of first years in front of me.

About half the group raised their hands.

"Okay, those of you with your hands up, stand together to the right of the group." I instructed, taking a mental count of how many students that would leave me with.

I sighed as I realised they were moving in the wrong direction, "Your 'other right', guys."

They looked at me confused until I physically pointed in the 'right' direction, technically, my left.

I don't think I'm ready for motherhood; I'm having enough trouble dealing with eleven year olds.

Once I had the group separated, I had the ones with 'experience' show me how they get their broom off the ground and into their hand. If they couldn't manage it, I would tell them to stand with the group of first time flyers, and therefore could see who actually _did _know what they were doing.

The rest of the class was spent with me going over basic rules and flying skills to the one group while the other group flew low beside me to show what they could do so far.

"Good job everyone," I complimented, once everyone was back on firm ground and were holding their brooms in the correct way I instructed, "Next class is two days from now, and in the meantime, I don't want to see anyone practising outside of this class, as it can be dangerous without supervision. Once I think you're ready to be able to fly by yourself, I will allow time to go over drills on the quidditch pitch. Everyone understand?"

The first years nodded quickly, looking eager just to get away since lunch was waiting for them in the Great Hall.

"Good, you're all dismissed as soon as you _carefully_ put your brooms away in the shed." I told them and they ran to do as instructed.

I cringed when I heard something crash to them cement floor of the shed.

Please be something that can be fixed with magic….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So did you take a test?" Dory whispered to me at the table.

I almost wanted to kick her for bringing something like that up while there were people around us.

We were currently in the kitchen after another Order meeting, and quite a few members were staying for dinner.

"No," I whispered back with a slight warning tone, "I was going to Floo St. Mungo's tonight and make an appointment."

She rolled her eyes, "And what is wrong with just taking a normal muggle preg-"

I stomped my foot down on her shoe and it effectively cut her off as she started cursing at me instead.

"Tonks!" Molly Weasley scolded, "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," She grumbled lowly as she reached under the table to rub her foot.

I just smirked at her, our old sibling relationship coming to surface.

"Then don't use that language!" Molly said sharply, and returned to her cooking.

"Sounds like someone just got told off." Wood murmured as he slid into the seat next to us.

"Oh shove off Ollie." Tonks replied grumpily before wincing again and turning to me, "Bloody hell Rig; that hurt!"

"You'll get over it." I commented dryly, wishing she would just drop the subject, especially since Wood was now there.

"I think you broke my toe-"

"So how have you been Oliver?" I interrupted quickly.

He looked between me and Tonks with a strange expression before shaking his head and answering me, "Good…"

"Great," I said, maybe too cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, real subtle, Rigel." Dory said acerbically.

My came down on hers again.

On the same spot.

Her mouth formed a painful 'O' as she let out a strangled squeak, "I hate you."

Like bloody hell Tonks, why just tell him I'm pregnant, huh?

"Sorry, she hasn't taken her pills." I told Oliver with a sweetly sick smile, ignoring my cousin's sputtering.

His look was dry, as if slightly entertained by our antics, "Pills?"

"I am _not_ on pills!" Tonks defended loudly.

Too loudly.

The entire kitchen went silent as everyone looked towards Dory. Her hair went pinker than usual and her eyes shot daggers at me.

"That's nice to know," Dad drawled sarcastically from the doorway he was leaning against, "Now do you mind keeping it down, love?"

She moaned and covered her face with her hands.

I rolled my eyes and stood up from my chair, "I'm going to bed, behave and goodnight."

"You're going to bed already?" Molly questioned as she organised the food on the table, "But you haven't had supper yet!"

"I'm not feeling too good," I replied moving around the table towards the door, "But it looks great, Molly."

Truth was, all the smells were making me sick-

Crap.

I think my pupils may have dilated a bit as that clicked in my brain.

"Are you alright?" Dad asked me as I tried to move past him and away from everyone else.

"Fine," I replied hurriedly, but he grabbed my arm gently.

"You sure?" He questioned, his eyes searching my face.

What is he, a psychic or something?

"I'm alright," I repeated putting on a small smile and exiting out into the hallway.

Once out of sight, I booked it up the stairs, ignoring the nauseous feeling in my stomach. I ran into my room, well my Uncle's room, and quickly shut the door behind me. Then I went to the fireplace and quickly Flooed St. Mungo's.

"St. Mungo's Hospital, how may I help you?" A witch's voice asked I got through to them.

A knock on my door startled me, but it opened only to reveal Dory. I motioned for her to shut the door behind her and quickly turned back to the fireplace.

"Hi, I need to make an appointment." I told the witch.

Tonks came sat down beside me with questionable eyes, "Honestly Rigel, why not just take a simple pregnancy test? Why do you need to go to St Mungo's?"

I shushed her as the witch continued to talking.

"May I ask what it is concerning?" She questioned in monotone.

"To confirm a pregnancy," I said, my heart pounding as I said the words.

"Alright, the soonest date would be September thirtieth at twelve o' clock." She responded.

"That works great," I said.

"I'll inform the Healer, good-bye now."

"Bye," I whispered as the fireplace stopped.

It seemed so real.

It couldn't be though.

I wasn't ready to be a mother.

And what about Charlie-

"So, you going to respond to my question now?" Dory asked dryly, "You do kind of owe me now that you kicked me twice. Just saying."

I stood up off the ground and offered her a hand up, "Muggle pregnancy test can be fickle, I might as well go to a Healer who can tell me straight out if I'm pregnant."

I didn't notice the look of dread in her eyes until I finished speaking. And when I did, I took note that she wasn't looking at me, but something behind me.

Oh no.

I spun around to see Dad at my door, which Dory had not closed completely. And I knew that he had heard my last sentence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Weasley?!" Dad questioned me, "You told me he was a 'perfect gentleman'!"

I scoffed at him, "I'm nineteen, Dad! And have you forgotten that _you_ got Mum pregnant at _fifteen_!?"

"There were a lot of things going on back then, and we were both drunk that night," He defended lowly.

"Great. So not only did you get a girl pregnant at fifteen, but you also experienced hangovers?" I said back sardonically.

He brought an agitated hand to his temple, realising that he probably wasn't the right person to be having this conversation with me.

I let out and breath and sat down at the foot of my bed, Tonks had left only moments after she noticed my father, sensing that the two of should talk alone.

"Does Charlie know?" Dad questioned me finally, "Why isn't he here? Does he expect this to be just your responsibility?"

"Before you go grabbing the torches and pitchforks," I replied dryly at his overprotective expression, "You should know that I don't even know if I'm pregnant or not. I had just finished making an appointment with St. Mingo's before you came up."

"When do you go?" He demanded.

"In two days." I answered.

"And you'll tell Charlie as soon as you know?" He questioned.

"_If _I'm pregnant, I will." I told him.

"And if he doesn't come?"

"You have my permission to castrate him."

"Deal."

I pulled at his arm with a smile and he sat down beside me.

"I'm kidding, please don't castrate my old boyfriend, his mother is downstairs." I said teasingly.

He brought his arm around my shoulder, visibly still shocked and stressed, but calming down.

"I make no promises."

I punched him in the shoulder.

He let out his low chuckle and I felt comforted by the rumble it made in his chest.

"You know," He said lightly, "If you are, that means I'm going to be a grandfather."

I nodded.

"I'm thirty-five Rigel, I'm too young for that."

I laughed lightly at his teasing tone.

"You'll get over it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Yay, no cliffy! I could have left you guys off at where Sirius hears about it, but I was nice this time. ;)**

**Alright so I'm doing some writing for the prequel on Sirius and Auriga, but I'm confused on how the, what's the word, 'formatting' will go?**

**So idea 1 is to start the story off at the beginning of first year and then just continue on from there.**

**Idea 2 is that I start at the beginning of their fifth year (the year Auriga gets pregnant) and then have some flash backs from the 1,2,3, and 4****th**** years of Hogwarts. That way you see how they became friends from being enemies. **

**So if there's one idea that you like better please just let me know in a review, since it's going to be mostly you guys who are going to be reading it. ;) Thanks.**


	24. Here We Go Again

**I find it kind of cool how the first time one of the characters calls Wood 'Ollie' You guys start using that name for him in reviews. Really, it's awesome! :) Sorry, I notice the strangest things. ;) **

**And reviews guys! Wow it's amazing that I haven't even had to ask for reviews lately and I've been getting so much. Thanks, you guys are great!**

**Now enjoy, I have drama in store for you! Poor Rigel….**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Madam Black?"

I turned my head to see a second year Ravenclaw coming up behind me.

"Yes?" I asked him as I came to a stop in the hallway.

"I had a question." He answered.

He kept looking around the hallway as if scared someone might hear what he was about to ask. The hallway was empty though, since most students had already made it to the Great Hall for lunch already.

"Well go ahead." I urged him gently.

"Well, I was just wondering," He drew out slowly, "What the standards are for disciplining a student."

I blinked twice.

What?

I tilted my head at him curiously, "Why would you want to know that?"

He swung on the back of his heals nervously, "It's just that I wanted to know if a teacher could go too far in disciplining."

"You got into some trouble?" I asked confused.

He nodded, "I accidently set their desk on fire."

I inwardly let out a snort but outwardly kept a straight face, "I see, and what was your consequence?"

He looked around the empty hallway again before bringing one of his hands out in front of me. I stared blankly at it, wondering what he was doing, until I noticed what was on the top of his hand.

"What is this?" I questioned, taking his hand in mine so I could examine it.

"My punishment," He replied.

The top of his hand had scratches across it, cutting into the skin so that it had scabbed over. As I looked closer it was almost as if I could see words.

"A teacher did this to you?" I questioned disbelievingly, "Are you sure they did it on purpose?"

He nodded quickly, "I swear! She gave me this weird quill and it cut into my hand! When I asked her about she just nodded at me! She knew what it was doing and told me to continue!"

"What professor was this?" I asked him, completely shocked that any teacher would have done that.

Detentions were fine, but physically causing a student to injure themselves, was unheard of at Hogwarts.

"Professor Umbridge."

…

Wait, _Pepto Bismol_ Lady?

"Professor Umbridge?" I repeated slowly.

"Yeah," He reassured, "And I know others who have gotten the same thing."

I set my jaw.

"Come on," I told him and started to walk towards the Great Hall again.

"Why? Where are we going?" He questioned, hurrying after me.

"We're going to talk to another Professor."

"Cool." He whispered as if in awe at what was happening.

When we got to the Great Hall I went straight to McGonagall, who had just finished eating.

"Might I have a word, Professor McGonagall?" I asked her, drawing her away from the staff table.

The boy, whom I didn't even know the name of, stood beside me.

"Of course, what is it?" She responded easily, and her sharp eyes flickered towards the Ravenclaw.

I quickly explained the situation to her, while nodding towards the boy. To my surprise, she didn't seem shocked by the news. Her eyes expression did grow curt, but that was all.

She nodded once I had finished and then turned to the boy, "You may go have your lunch now, Mr. Luther."

When he was gone she faced me again, "Thank-you Rigel for coming to me. I've had similar complaints, and I've had just about enough. I'll speak with Dolores right away."

She said it so fast that I almost didn't catch what she said. But before I could talk to her further, she spun on her heal and headed towards Umbridge, who was just entering the hall.

My eyes widened as I saw her go straight up to the pink lady, it was like she was on a code red mission.

I stood, silently watching at the front of the hall, not able to hear what they were saying but reading their movements. From the looks of it, both looked upset and finally Umbridge said something back to McGonagall that had the Transfiguration teacher looking like she had just been slapped.

I was so confused as to what was going on, until Umbridge called the entire hall to her attention.

"Hogwarts is much worse than I had expected!" She declared loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Cornelius will want to hear about this immediately!"

And with that she spun on her heal and left the Great Hall.

I stood frozen to my spot as did many others in the room.

Things were getting bad again, and fast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Miss Black!" The Healer called after me as I stormed out of his office, "Please, just listen to what I have to say! Your stress levels are way too high and it's affecting your body!"

"I do not need a shrink!" I yelled back to him as I moved past the front desk and out of St Mungo's.

I was so angry. I went there for a simple pregnancy test, and he ends up giving me a psych evaluation afterwards! The fact that he wouldn't stop digging into the past about my mum had my blood boiling. I didn't need to relive those memories, especially with him. I found a place to apparate and went straight to Grimmauld. I stood outside the door of Number 12 for a few moments, cooling myself down so I could actually talk to Dad and Tonks about my results. Finally, I reach forward and carefully opened the door, as to not wake my grandmother's portrait.

But I quickly realised I was wasting my time since she was already screaming bloody murder. And other yelling and shouting could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell," I started as I moved past and her towards the kitchen where the yelling was coming from.

"Rigel will be back here any minute!" I heard Dory shout as I neared the doorway, "She can explain everything then!"

My eyebrows furrowed, but just as I was about to look into the room, Dory came wheeling out and nearly knocked me off my feet.

Her eyes widened when she saw me, and without any explanation, she took me by the shoulders and steered me away from the kitchen.

"What the hell, Tonks?" I questioned her, my eyes flicking ahead of us where the noise continued, "What is going on?!"

"I didn't say a word, I swear!" She said quickly, looking almost fearful of me.

"About what-" I started to question, but then Molly Weasley came out into the hallway.

"There you are!" She stated, hurrying towards me and grabbing my arm.

"What the-"

My sentence was again cut short as Molly gave a sharp tug and dragged me into the kitchen.

My eyes widened further as I saw Charlie standing in the middle of the room, arguing with his father and mine.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me," I uttered.

Remus was the only one in the room who was sitting down silently, and his eyes met mine with slight curiosity.

I was so stunned for a moment that I couldn't speak, but finally I came to my senses.

"Oi!" I bellowed over all their voices.

Several pairs of eyes came to rest upon me, and I tried to ignore Charlie's.

I took in a deep breath before continuing, "What the bloody hell is going on?!"

"Ahem," Came Dory's weak voice from behind me, as she came back from shushing grandmother's portrait.

I turned around sharply to see her. She was holding out a battered note.

"Molly found Kreacher carrying this," She explained to me as I unfolded it quickly, "St. Mungo's must have sent it yesterday as a reminder for you, and Kreacher intercepted it."

I quickly sped through the words, reminding me of my appointment today. To my horror, it said what the appointment was concerning.

No, no, _no_.

My mind flashed back to Charlie.

That's why he was here; Molly or Arthur must have asked him to come. He must have heard about my pregnancy test. They all must have.

I brought a hand up to cover my face and I knew all eyes were still on me. This was a disaster.

"I think everyone needs to back up, and give the poor girl some space." I heard Remus say, breaking the silence, "Why don't you all come and sit down? Talk about the situation rationally."

"Oh, I like that idea," Dory said quickly, trying to encourage everyone.

"I'll make a pot of tea," Molly confirmed cheerfully, bustling towards the stove, her face was glowing as if she were the happiest woman alive. Great.

I felt an arm go around my shoulder and I looked to see that Tonks was leading me towards the table. I sat down next to Remus and Dory sat on the other side of me. My eyes still refused to look at Charlie, and I could feel his gaze burning holes in my head.

I closed my eyes when I heard him start to speak.

"I think that Rigel and I should talk about this alo-" He started to say.

"I'm not pregnant." I interrupted quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Silence again.

I opened my eyes and looked around the table. A mixture of relief, shock, and confusion greeted me.

"But you told me that you've missed twice now…" Dory trailed off unsure.

"It was just stress." I replied, "The Healer took the test and he confirmed that I'm not pregnant."

Again silence.

I became angry that now they had nothing to say. I couldn't take all the staring. Especially with Charlie.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," I said lowly, and getting up from my seat, "I'm going to go sleep this all off."

I quickly exited out of the room, my departure causing low murmurs to occur in the kitchen behind me.

"Rigel, wait!"

I closed my eyes and clenched the wood on the stair's banister as I recognised the voice. I then slowly turned around to face Charlie, who was standing mere feet away.

"What's up?" I questioned him, acting like nothing had just happened.

"Rigel, we need to talk." He said simply and I inwardly groaned.

I just wanted to forget this day ever happened. I wished it would _stop_ happening.

"Fine," I replied, knowing I didn't really have much choice, Charlie would find a way to talk to me anyway. He'd follow me up to my room if he had to, "We can go to the drawing room upstairs."

I showed him the way in silence and let him walk through the big doors first before closing them behind us.

"Alright Charlie, look-" I said, turning back around to face him.

I was cut off as a pair of hands clasped around my face and lips were brought down on mine in hunger.

It took me a few seconds to come out of shock and bring my hands up to his chest to push him away.

"What the hell Charlie?!" I demanded shakily, as we both stumbled apart.

"I'm sorry," He replied huskily.

"You just bloody snogged me!" I accused, stating the obvious to try and rationalize it inside my brain.

He ran a hand through his copper hair and old memories started to run through my confused mind.

"It's just with being old that you were pregnant," He tried to explain, "All these old feelings started to come up, and I was actually happy about it."

_Please don't._

"Rigel, I'm still in love with you." He said and he took a step forward and his mouth came upon mine again.

I knew I was just torturing myself by letting him kiss me, but I couldn't help it. It was only a couple months ago that we broke up and I still had some feelings left for him.

One of his hands came to cup the back of my head while the other was pushing on my back, bringing me closer to him. To my horror, my own hands became entangled in his wavy red hair. My body was on fire, but I had so much guilt flowing through me as well.

He breathed my name in between kisses and I hated myself so bad.

I felt his hand push my brown locks off my shoulder, and then his lips kissed the pulse in my neck.

Involuntarily, an image of Wood flashed in my mind and I went rigid.

"Charlie, stop." I whispered, finally stopping what was happening, "Stop."

His hands and mouth slowly left me, and I could feel the confusion coursing through his body. His eyes came to rest on mine and I let out a shaky breath.

"I can't do this." I told him, looking to the side, "I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" He questioned me, looking completely blindsided.

"We agreed that it was over Charlie," I replied, "Not much has changed since then. I still can't go to Romania."

"I can come and see you by Floo Powder," He said quickly.

"That's going to cost you a fortune!" I answered back rationally, "And don't you dare say we'll keep in touch by mail! You were the one who didn't want a long distance relationship!"

He ran a hand through his hair again, "What are you saying Rigel?"

I looked away again to clear my head before answering, "It's over Charlie."

He let out a low laugh as if not believing what was happening.

"It is Wood isn't it? Don't lie to me this time." He questioned me, taking a step away.

"What are you talking about? Are you really bringing this up again?" I asked confused.

"The letter from St. Mungo's Rigel," He stated, "Mum told me who they first accused of being the father."

"What?"

"It wasn't until Wood denied it that they flooed me and told me to come." He continued, ignoring my response.

My eyes went wide, "Wait, Oliver was there? They accused him?"

"It was right after an Order meeting that they found the note, of course he was there," He answered, looking perturbed that my attention was focusing on Oliver.

"Well when did he leave?" I demanded.

"He left as soon as I got here," He answered, and his expression was dark, "Now deal with the problem yourself, I have to go. The look on your face is telling me the answer to my first question anyway."

"Charlie," I said weakly, as he turned to leave.

I wanted to tell him it wasn't like that, but honestly, _I_ didn't even know what it waslike between Wood and I.

"Goodbye Rigel," Was his response and I was immediately brought back to the memory of our last break-up. It was the exact same words uttered. This time though, they seemed more final.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**So she's not pregnant! So I'm sure some of you are wondering, "Well what was the point of all that then?!" Well it brought to surface the effect of Rigel's stress, which will play a part in this story, (Whoops small spoiler alert) and then the complications of her and Wood now. And now, I'm sorry to some of you, it clears up that Charlie and Rigel won't be getting back together. Again sorry. :/**

**But for those of you who wanted her to be pregnant, I did allow some Rigel/Charlie moments happen to make up for it. **

**Thank-you dear reviewers for answering my question, by the looks of it, I'm going to try out Idea 2 first, so thanks for the input. :) **

**Okay, that's all. Wow longer chapter than usual too!**


	25. Game, Set, Match

**I know, it's been like a month, sorry. I've been busy with a lot of stuff and then I've been trying to get the prequel going but I keep hitting road blocks with that. Honestly, I think I've already written like five different first chapters to it and am still not happy with any of them… For some reason I'm being even more picky with this story than my others. Probably because I've been planning it for so long… I do have the prologue written to it though, and I am VERY pleased with how it went. **

**Anywho, when I do finally get it up I'll be sure to let you guys all know in one of these updates.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate them. :) **

**Small warning, this is a quidditch chapter, since after all, Rigel is the referee for these games and this game is a bit different from the others. If you've read the books, you'll know what I mean. Anyway, sorry if you don't care for quidditch. Not much happens to Rigel in this chapter but I need to get some events from the book in here before I continue with all her problems. **

**And wow, I really went longer than usual with this chapter. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Take positions!" I hollered at the two teams who were getting ready in the air, "Captains down here!"

I had to magically magnify my voice to drown out the excited cries and cheers from the houses piled up in the stands above me.

The two captains from Gryffindor and Slytherin, Angelina Johnson and Graham Montague, flew down so that their brooms where eye level to me. I tried my best not to look at Montague knowing that my face would show dislike, and technically I'm not supposed to choose favourite houses. It was hard considering I remembered him well. When I knew him he was a stuck up, snot nosed, little brat. And by the way he was looking right now, I knew not much had changed.

"Shake hands," I ordered the two of them, "Civilly."

As usual the captains ignored the civilly part of it and gripped each other's hand hard, all but trying to break the others fingers. Montague I wasn't surprised at, but Angelina I was, She was as bad a Wood now.

"Keep it clean," I said, pretty much uselessly, as they released each other and turned to me for the readying sign.

With that, I threw the quaffle high up into the air between the two brooms and then blew my whistle. I ducked my head as they both made a mad dash for it. Once I saw that one of them had caught it, I released the bludgers, and then the golden snitch.

With that, the game was fully into play. I dragged the quidditch chest that had contained the equipment off the field and to the side of the stands. Then I grabbed the broom I had brought and made my way up into the air so I could monitor the game from the sky.

So far not much had happened as both teams had kept the quaffle out of their hoops, but what got my attention was not actually the players but the stands. Specifically the Slytherin box. They were cheering something in unison. I listened closer and made out the words as, "Weasley is our king".

My gaze flattened as I recalled the cheer from earlier. They had also sung that same song when Ron had made Keeper at try-outs. The taunt was made because of Ronald's sometimes clumsy quidditch skills. I had seen him perform and admit that he wasn't exactly the best player, but he could play. He made the try-outs didn't he?

I couldn't do much about the pathetic song they were singing though, since technically it was allowed. I forced myself away from the annoying sight and continued to scan the progress of the game.

Angelina had the quaffle now and was making a beeline for the Slytherin hoops. She was just about there when out of the corner of my eye I saw Crabbe raising his Beater's bat. I winced as the bludger he hit stuck Angelina hard from behind.

She dropped the quaffle and the ball landed in Montague's hands. The poor fool had a minute of triumph before being knocked upside the head by a perfectly aimed bludger.

"Nice Bludger there from George Weasley," Lee Jordan commented on the old speakers above me, that's a bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the quaffle, Katie Bell catches it…"

The next movements were so fast that even Lee had trouble keeping up. The quaffle was passed between the three Gryffindor Chasers so fast that the Slytherin team was too confused to keep up with them and Angelina made it to the hoops with ease. She shot the ball forward with great momentum, but at the last minute the Slytherin Keeper blocked the goal and the quaffle was thrown to a Slytherin Chaser.

Jordan expressed his colourful opinion of that on the speakers. Why the kid still had a job as commenter was beyond me, maybe McGonagall secretly enjoyed his little rants.

I know I did.

Five minutes later Slytherin got the quaffle past a frazzled Ron and the 'Weasley' song got even louder at that, making Ron even more disorientated.

Angelina told him to shake it off, but he didn't seem to look reassured as the song continued.

As the game continued I looked up to the Seekers, Harry and Malfoy. Harry was watching the game below and Malfoy was watching Harry. I shook my head in disbelief at them when I spotted the snitch go whizzing right above their heads without notice. The two idiots didn't even move, not noticing a thing.

The snitch flew higher into the air and then disappeared from sight, leaving the oblivious Seekers behind.

Un-bloody-believable.

Angelina must have seen me looking up because she did also and her eyes took on a scary glint as she spotted her Seeker doing nothing.

"Harry!" She screeched up at him, causing the boy to jump slightly, "What are you doing!? Get going!"

That seemed to snap him out of it as he shook his head to get rid of his daze and start scanning the sky for the flittering piece of gold.

Seeing that they were in order I turned back to the mass of players fighting over the quaffle.

"Come on Angelina," Jordan was saying animatedly, "You can take him – Turns out you can't – But nice bludger from Fred Weasley, I mean George Weasley, oh who cares, it's one of them."

I rolled my eyes yet silently agreeing.

The game continued, bringing the score to forty-ten for Slytherin. The two Seekers had yet to even spot the snitch yet and Gryffindor was starting to look discouraged, while the Slytherin players joined in on the song with their classmates, figuring that they would have an easy win for once.

Ron looked like he was going to throw up.

Finally my attention was drawn to Harry and Malfoy as I saw them taking a sudden dive through the air. The snitch in front of them.

The rest of the players seemed to take notice as their movements slowed. Malfoy and Harry were now neck and neck as they got closer to the gold object. Both outstretched their hands as the stitch was only inches away. At the last second, Harry moved a fraction closer and enclosed his hand around the snitch.

The crowd roared in a commotion of cheers and boos, and I blew my whistle, signalling the end of the match.

The Gryffindor team raced towards Harry, shouting and yelling in excitement.

"And Gryffindor wins!" Lee yelled out

Harry moved closer to the ground the snitch was in his hand and he raised it in the air, grinning madly.

I sat on my broom from afar and clapped my hands together, letting a small smile out. I could be neutral and still congratulate the winning team, couldn't I?

My thoughts were interrupted as the sharp sound of a bludger being hit met my ears. I didn't have time to warn anybody as it smacked Harry squarely in the back. The power of it knocked him forward and he landed hard on the ground below him. He was only five or six feet in the air, but I could tell that it had winded him.

I snapped my head upwards to see Crabbe holding the Beater's bat in his hand. I blew my whistle loudly to signal the foul move and then sped up to meet the smirking Slytherin player.

"Crabbe!" I yelled furiously, and when he noticed me his eyes took on a small bit of fear.

I flew right up to him and snatched the bat out of his hands in one swift motion. He shrank away slightly at the movement. I grabbed the front of his broom though and dragged it back towards me so that we were face to face.

"When I blow the whistle," I said dangerously low, my eyes glued to his terrified ones as I enunciated each word carefully, "That means the game is over. That means you return to the ground. What part of that was not clear to you?"

He didn't answer me, but instead tried to meet my anger head on by lifting his chin up, as if proud of his actions.

My temper rose

"On the ground!" I ordered heatedly, "_Now_."

He quickly obeyed me, and I kept the bat as I watched him fly down.

But as I watched him, I noticed something else happening on the ground.

"Not bloody now," I muttered as I saw a fight break out between the quidditch players on the ground.

The sounds of people yelling and edging the fight on met my ears as I made it to the ground.

I hit the ground with a heavy thud as I stormed towards the mass of students and players that were crowded together.

"Stop it!" I heard Angelina shout angrily and I pushed aside several students to see her holding back a struggling Fred from joining in on the fight, Alicia was helping her and by the looks of it they were struggling to keep him aside.

I ignored them and pushed Katie Bell to the side to get to the main fight in front of me.

My eyes widened as I saw both George and Harry on the ground before me, faces red and boiling as they pounded on Draco Malfoy.

"Stop!" I yelled angrily as they wrestled back and forth on the ground, throwing punches at each other.

They ignored me and the crowd continued to edge them on while the teachers all shouted at them.

I clenched my fist before grabbing my wand and jabbing it in their direction, "_Impedimenta_!"

The three boys went flying backwards in opposite directions.

"Enough!" I roared at them and even the crowd went dead silent.

I looked to each of the three boys. Malfoy was moaning on the ground, blood pouring from his nose while George and Harry only had minor scratches on them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I bellowed at them.

Not one of them looked to me, but instead turned their heads to the side. I had no idea what had happened to start it, but it must have been more than just Harry getting winded by a bludger. And by the looks of it, Malfoy had edged the two of them on somehow. I didn't care at the moment though. I was too mad at the two Gryffindors for rising to the bait so quickly and Malfoy for being such a poor sport.

Fights like these could get them detentions for weeks and being in their fifth and seventh year, they had major exams to study for; detentions were the last thing they needed.

"Somebody take Malfoy to the Hospital Wing." I ordered as the Slytherin continued to moan, I watched Pansy Parkinson run to the blood covered boy and then I turned to George and Harry, "You two, go to your Head of House's office immediately, and wait for them to come and give you your punishments."

Their looks were dark as they clambered to their feet and stalked off in the direction of the castle.

"And Mr. Malfoy," I called out as Crabbe and Goyle also came to his aid, "The same goes for you once Madam Pomfrey is done with you."

He gave another groan but I ignored him and turned to the rest of the students who were still gaping around me. I let out a breath of finality before addressing them.

"The match is over," I told them all tiredly, "You can head back to castle."

I stood still while they all filed around me to head up the large hill. Once the majority of them had left I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see McGonagall behind me, and Snape behind her.

"Professor," I greeted.

She simply nodded, looking completely livid, "Rigel, I think it would be wise for you to come with Severus and I. You are in charge of quidditch after all, and to have your say in the punishments seems necessary. You can come with me first and then after Mr. Malfoy is released you can join Severus in his office."

I looked from her to Snape and could obviously tell that he didn't agree with what she was saying but was going with it anyway.

I nodded, "Alright."

I was still furious too but seeing McGonagall so angry was almost scaring me.

She nodded and then in a bustle of robes, began to storm up the hill.

We reached her classroom quickly and she didn't say a word to either of the boys as she stalked past them and into her office.

"Both of you in here now!" She ordered heatedly once she was inside.

Once everyone was in the office I closed the door and then came up behind George and Harry as they stood rigid in front of McGonagall's desk. I took a seat behind them on top of a back table and listened as the older witch began to speak again.

"_Well?_" She said, "I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Two on one! Explain yourselves!"

"Malfoy provoked us." Harry ground out.

"Provoked you?!" She questioned loudly, "He'd just lost, hadn't he? Of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth he could have said that you two would-"

"He insulted my parents," George interrupted her, "And Harry's mother."

I closed my eyes. Both weak spots for the boys, but still, they knew better than to react like that.

"And instead of leaving it to Madam Black, you decided to handle it yourselves?" She berated them angrily, "Have you any idea what you've-"

"_Hem hem_,"

Not now.

McGonagall stopped mid rant as she looked to the door beside me. I didn't even have to look.

Somehow without anyone's notice, Professor Umbridge had quietly opened the door and peeked her head in.

"May I help, Professor McGonagall?" She asked sweetly as everyone turned to look at her.

My old professor's face turned even redder if possible and I inwardly winced.

"'_Help'_?" She questioned, her voice constricting, "What do you mean _help_?"

The pink woman moved fully into the office a smile on her face, "I thought you might like a little bit of extra authority."

"You thought wrong," McGonagall bit out, and my eyebrows raised.

Go McGonagall.

She promptly turned her attention back to the seething students in front of her, obviously snuffing the toad lady.

"Now, you two had better listen closely." She continued, "I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess, your behaviour was disgusting and I'm giving each of you a week's worth of detentions! Don't look at me like that Mr. Potter! You deserve it! Madam Black, are you agreeable to-"

"_Hem hem_,"

Take a freaking cough drop or something.

My eyes remained on the older professor though. The poor woman closed her eyes, maybe counting to ten, before answering, "_Yes_?"

"Well," Umbridge said taking a step forward so that she was standing next to George, "I think that they deserve more than just a week's worth of detention."

Prepare for a cat fight. No witch, wizard, muggle, nor squib dared to question Minerva McGonagall's teaching methods.

The professor's eyes flew open and her nostrils flared as she tried to keep her temper in check.

"It does not matter what you think though, _unfortunately_," She responded thickly, "As _I _am their Head of House."

The smile that the toad gave at that made my insides churn.

"Oh, but it does matter what I think," Umbridge replied sweetly, "Because Cornelius gave me the permission to take away any privileges of students."

"You mean ban them from quidditch?" I questioned disbelievingly, finally speaking.

"Well of course." She replied

I looked to the boys and McGonagall. The boys were too shocked to say anything and McGonagall was so furious she couldn't even form words.

"For how long?" I demanded, since no one else was speaking.

"Well, for behaviour like that," Dolores fake pondered, "I'd say forever."

"_What_!"

"_No!_"

"_You can't do that_!"

The shouts and protests finally came.

"Dolores," McGonagall said lowly silencing the commotion.

"Are you questioning me, and therefore the Minister?" Umbridge interrupted.

I swear McGonagall was about to blow a gasket. Suddenly a small idea came to me.

"Wait," I said, drawing everyone's attention, "When I was hired, Dumbledore told me that Quidditch was considered to be slightly apart from the school, and therefore it was all my responsibility."

Umbridge's eyebrow's raised, "What is your point Rigel?"

I stood up from my place on the side table, "That technically, to ban a player from quidditch, you would have to have my approval."

I felt the cheering stares of George and Harry on me as Dolores smile twitched.

"Is that true, Dolores?" McGonagall questioned tartly.

Umbridge looked between the two of us before she fixed her smile, "For now."

And she turned on her heal and left the office.

Dead silence followed before:

"Rigel, I think I'm going to kiss you." George murmured.

"That's _Madam Black_ to you Mr. Weasley," Came McGonagall's curt voice, "And don't be thanking her yet."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned as he looked between our tight faces.

"Meaning," I stated, "That it won't take long for Umbridge to get Cornelius to override my decision as well."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I put a hand to my temple to ease my headache as I walked down the corridor to my living space. I was about to turn the corner when I saw a door across from me open.

I stopped, thinking it might be a student. But the sickening colour of pink told me otherwise.

"Thank-you Severus," She said as they exited out of the room.

Looking closer I realised that they had been in Snape's personal storage space, where he kept all his class supplies and special potions.

I remained still and silent as Umbridge finally saw me.

"Uh, Rigel." She said looking slightly startled.

"Dolores." I replied coolly.

I kept my eyes on Umbridge as Snape locked his door and then moved away in a billow of cloaks.

"What brings you down here at this time of night?" She questioned cheerfully.

"I was heading to my rooms." I answered truthfully.

"Ah, I see." She replied, "Well goodnight then dear."

I didn't respond, instead I turned my back to her and went to continue walking.

"Oh and Rigel?" Her voice stopped me.

I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Don't go thinking it wise to undermine me." She said with her taunting sick grin, "You may regret it, Madam _Black_."

And with that she left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Reviewer questions:**

**Shobunaga:**** Yes, this will have some Remus/Tonks in it since I'm trying to stick to the books. It's definitely going to awkward… an uncle like figure marrying a sister like figure… Oh well, she's used to awkwardness by now I suppose. ;) I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying the story, yes, I know a lot of people have a hard time with her name. It is pronounced the same way as the word 'Regal' so**_** 'Reegle'. **_**Hope this clears it up for anyone out there still trying to figure it out. ;)**

**MuggleCreator:**** I figured your question was rhetorical, but I'm going to respond anyway: It's not bad at all, ;) And like I said before, I think Rigel is getting used to awkwardness more and more. I really should give her a break every once and a while… **

**Oliver should be in the next chapter. I honestly have no idea how that's going to go. **


End file.
